Doing It Better
by humanusscriptor
Summary: The fighting is over. The Lab Rats and Victor are dead. Douglas makes a desperate plan to send Leo back in time so that the Lab Rats can perhaps survive. A 14 year old Leo with 20 year old memories is meeting his siblings again. And he's going to do things better. Other genres: Romance, Adventure, Drama. Next update: Unknown. Multiple Pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello again, Lab Rats fanfiction. I didn't plan on posting a fanfiction up today, but I guess I am. I thought I had emailed myself something I wanted, but I didn't, which didn't make me happy, and then I remembered this future Lab Rats fic I was working on and decided to post it up. I'm basically following all the episodes, most of them I will be getting from Kihonne. I don't find it worth the time and effort to watch all the episodes and write them out. I will still have what I want to happen in each episode. The original episodes are going to be a pain, but I'll deal with it when I get there. Also, I'm going to be extending some episodes, such as No Going Back, from one chapter to two. Be on the lookout. U

**Disclaimer** – Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that.

* * *

Doing It Better – Prologue

Year: 2019

Leo Dooley shielded his face as a bookcase fell to the ground, which sent a pile of dust around the room. His only remaining friend, Douglas Davenport, shoved the bookcase to the side and pointed excitedly at something that Leo had not seen in ages: a time machine. Leo smiled, knowing he could finally travel back in time to help train the Lab Rats for their biggest mission yet: fighting Victor Krane.

Victor Krane was by far the Lab Rat's biggest threat. He had managed to master his bionics and use them in his plan to destroy the Lab Rats. He almost succeeded. He would have to if Leo had not convinced Douglas to kill Victor. For the past ten months, Leo and Douglas had formed a strong bond, and the two had talked about going back in time to prepare the fight against Victor. Now, seeing the time machine in front of him, Leo knew that it was finally going to happen.

And this time, he was going to do it better.

"Is it done?" Leo asked aloud.

"It's done," Douglas confirmed.

"Remind me the downsides to this?"

"Well, people say that you could destroy the fabric of the space-time continuum. However, I wouldn't worry about that too much. However, something could go wrong with the time machine and it might blow up."

"What!"

"Don't worry the chances are it probably won't happen. So, are you going to give it a chance? It's better you than me."

Leo thought it over. He could die while travelling back to save the Lab Rats, but he could save many lives, including the love of life that had tragically bled to death. With that in mind, Leo knew there was only one answer to that. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now read me those instructions," he ordered.

Leo went over to Douglas's desk, which was covered with papers showing complicated problems, diagrams, and finally found the instructions. Leo read them to Douglas who started pressing buttons and charging the time machine up to its proper function. Leo then lay in the machine where Douglas connected wiring to Leo's body.

"Wait, I just thought of something. What am I supposed to do when I run into my old-self?"

"Theoretically, you won't have to. This time machine allows you to take control of any human's mind. Instead of having to meet up with Leo, you are actually going to be Leo. Does that make sense?"

"Totally!"

Douglas nodded. "All right. A few more things before you go: type in the date you want on that keyboard over there. Second, when you meet Marcus, get on his good side so we can hook up earlier. Third, if you can avoid it, don't tell this to anyone. And lastly, good luck. I hope to see you when you get back."

"You too!"

Leo typed in the date. September 13th, 2012, the day before he met Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"See you later," Leo called out.

"Don't you mean see you earlier?" Douglas yelled back.

"Very funny!" Leo shot back. He heard a bang and then felt movement. It's official. He was traveling back in time.

* * *

**A/N** – Okay, that concludes the first chapter. If you couldn't already tell, Leo's life is messed up. I mean, his only friend is Douglas. Not Tasha, not Eddy, not Donald, but Douglas. I guess that counts as a dystopian world. Updates will be sporadic. Peace!


	2. Meeting Adam, Bree, and Chase

A/N: Man, I love this fandom! Keep making me feel proud, people. If you didn't notice, there was an extra letter I didn't mean to put in the prologue. Oh well. I have to give you a small spoiler in the notice. My apologies. Anyways, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**RazaraTheFirst: Here is the next chapter. Up rather early I might add.**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: I'm flattered. Thank you very much.**

**TheBrittishWannaBe: Here's an early update for you.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah, I'm not sure on what that pairing is either.**

**Rockybluewigs: Yes, indeed. It's somewhat different because I'm not adding the time machine part. As I mentioned in the prologue, this machine allows him to take control of any human's mind.**

**KrisKat: I'm glad. Thanks and here you go. **

**Dreamer4evera: Here you are.**

**Disclaimer – **Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that.

**Note: Since Kihonne is basically the only one with Lab Rats Seasons, most of her work will be on here, say for the changes I make. Also, Jaden and Calla will make sporadic appearances. For the first two chapters, they won't be in here. Before you begin reading, as not to confuse you this chapter, the old Leo is the old Leo up until he faints. From the hospital scene to the end, the old Leo is now Future Leo. Sorry if you get confused.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Adam, Bree, and Chase

Leo woke from his nightmare, screaming at the top of his lungs. Immediately, Tasha came dashing into his room, checking to see if he was all right.

"It's all right. It's just a nightmare," Tasha's voice soothed, rubbing his shoulders.

Leo went limp, eyes staring blearily up at the ceiling. His head hurt so badly it felt it had been split open with an axe, like in one of his video games. "Am I dying?" he whispered aloud.

"Don't be silly, honey. How do you feel?"

"Like my head's been split open with an axe," Leo admitted.

Concerned, Tasha left to go get the thermometer. Meanwhile, Leo tried to slow his breathing. He felt like most of his body had gone numb. In fact, both sides of his head ached abominably. As he closed his eyes, the same haunting images appeared again. He saw green lightning and explosions. He saw someone he never knew bleed to death, and he saw his mother being tortured before his very eyes.

"It's just a nightmare," he whispered to himself, "a really, really horrible nightmare."

Tasha came in with a thermometer and took his temperature. She shook her head. "102. I guess you aren't going to school today. I'll filch a couple of aspirins. Try to go back to sleep."

Leo nodded, even though he did not think he could go to sleep. After he washed down a couple of aspirins, he lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

When Leo awoke that afternoon, his headache had lessened, but his nightmares had not. When he stumbled downstairs, Tasha was sitting quietly in the living room. She didn't look at him as he told her he was feeling ill and wouldn't be down for lunch, but just nodded. Leo was not able to make it back to his room. Instead, he collapsed onto the kitchen floor. The last thing before Leo saw before he lost consciousness was Tasha rushing over to his side.

* * *

Leo awoke feeling as if his skin was on fire. He bit back his cries as the pain faded. When he looked around, he noticed he was in some sort of hospital. While time travel had worked, it hadn't worked quite as well as he thought it might. He did not remember being at a hospital this early in the year. Perhaps he had changed the past just a bit.

"Ah, you're awake. Try to rest. You've had a rough day," a middle-aged man with black hair and kind-looking eyes stated.

"Mom?" Leo croaked.

"I'm going to fetch her shortly to tell her you are awake. Are you feeling any better? Good," he stated when Leo nodded. "Your temperature and blood pressure are returning to normal. You will have to stay overnight, but should be released tomorrow. "

"Okay."

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

When Leo awoke, he had visitors. One of them to his surprise was Mr. Davenport. Leo had not expected him to be here with Tasha, but he should have suspected this. He also wondered if this would change his first meeting with the bionics. He hoped it wouldn't be too drastic of a difference.

"Hey, Leo. Glad you're feeling better," a concerned Donald greeted.

"Thank you," he rasped, and grimaced.

Tasha poured Leo a cup, which he gladly accepted. Once he was finished, he gave it back to Tasha. "Much better," he said.

Tasha smiled. "I'm glad. Your suitcase is packed and ready. Donald's son was more than happy to do that."

Leo gave her a look. He did not remember Donald having a son, although technically the bionics were considered his sons since they lived with him and trained and the like. Leo wondered if Chase had done the packing or Adam.

"Donald's adoptive son, Adam," Tasha explained now.

That made sense. Good cover up. However, knowing Adam's stupidity in the original timeline, Leo wouldn't be at all surprised if there was a wreckage of clothing stuffed in his suitcase. Leo hoped that this time around he wouldn't have to carry the luggage when they got there. He made a note to change that.

After a couple of hours of watching Leo, Tasha left to get a drink. She was on her way back when the doctor that had watched over Leo wanted a word with her in private. As she took the offered seat, she felt a quiver of dread. She quickly pushed it out of her system. He probably wanted to talk about medication.

"My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is George Beekman, but call me George," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Tasha replied.

"I hear you're moving in with your husband. Congrats. Was your past husband abusive?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

George leaned back in his chair. "The boy was crying out 'Dad' and started turning in his sleep. That might be the case why. How is he doing at school? Any friends?"

Tasha sat thinking for a few minutes. "I believe my son is doing well. He's got low C's right now, but he almost always ends up with a better grade at the end. I don't know about friends, however."

"It's possible that Leo has gone through much pain in the past, and he's repressed the painful memories. Has he brought anyone over?"

"That makes sense, and no he has not, unless it's a project," Tasha said earnestly. "Why?"

"I believe he is a withdrawn individual. He will need a lot of emotional support. The more friends the better. Can you do that?"

"Yes, doctor. I can."

"Good. Now, on topic of his medications…"

* * *

**Leo's POV**

After being released from the hospital, I made a note of everything that I wanted to change. The first thing was the luggage bit. Have you seen my muscles? They're as weak as a dog! Hopefully, if could tag along with Adam when he went to the gym. Of course, I couldn't do that if I kept on getting detention. I had to get on Principal Perry's good side, if that was even possible. Oh, and Trent's good side. Man, why did I have to come back to such a complicated life?

"All right, Leo, we're here," Tasha interrupted my thoughts as we pulled up into the mansion. I tried to feign surprise; in retrospect, I had grown old of all the rich, luxurious life. It was hard not to due to Donald's ego.

Like last time, I groaned as my new stepdad, Donald Davenport, picked up my mom, and carried her into our new house.

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport," Big D announced, spinning her around in a circle. She cooed happily.

"Why thank you, Mr. Davenport!"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Da-"

"We get it; you got married! Save the kiss for later tonight!" I exclaimed. Big D sighed and put my mother down as I looked around. "WOW! You got this big house just from inventing things?" I asked in surprise.

"Yup," Big D replied.

"Cool. Hey, shouldn't Adam be here to great us and help us with the luggage?" I asked, desperate to not carry the luggage in, again.

"He's at school," Big D lied.

"He's homeschooled," I blurted out, which caused both Tasha and Big D to look at me. Damn, I'd better watch my mouth.

"How did you know?" Big D asked suspiciously.

"Well, you're a billionaire, and I figured he wouldn't need to go to a public school," I replied, using a bit of logic.

"You're right. Fine, I'll go get him," Big D replied, heading off, most likely into the lab. When he was gone, Tasha looked at me.

"What? I'm not carrying all the luggage by myself!"

Tasha nodded, and soon Adam came up from the lab wearing normal clothes. Together, Adam and I, well, mostly Adam, moved the suitcases inside. A good fifteen minutes later, there was only one suitcase lying next to me. Mine.

"Hey, Leo, why don't you go check out your new room?" Donald suggested. "Just go down that hall and when you see the room full of video games and action figures and the fifty foot flat screen TV… just keep going 'cause that's mine."

"Figures," I mumbled. I trudged down the hallway, letting my mom and Big D have some alone time. I found my room this time. Unlike in the last time line. I spotted Adam heading back down into the lab, and I wondered if I should follow them. I might as well. Mom needed to know about Bree and Chase if she didn't already know about them.

I decided against it at the last minute. There were some things I needed to do before going down anyways. Walking into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of paper, I started to list all the events in this time line that I wanted to change.

_1. Get on Principal's good side_

_2. Get on Trent's good side_

_3. Grow more muscles_

_4. Strengthen bond with my siblings_

_5. Warn Chase about the school bell_

_6. Throw a party and not get caught_

_7. Watch out for Spike_

_8. Recruit Spike as extra member?_

Figuring that was a good enough list for now, I hid the piece of paper and decided I should greet the Lab Rats, but decided against it. I would mention it over dinner. Instead, I could – no wait. I couldn't do homework just yet. Sighing in defeat, I realized I could do one of two things. One, cook dinner, or two, ask for something to do. Before you ask why I don't just go play video games and the such, I learned that TV never had any benefit. For the past four years, I've not seen any new episodes, or played any video games. It alarmed me how much work I was able to complete!

My stomach growled, so I decided I should cook dinner. Taking out a cookbook from the shelf, I turned to a random page and started making the meal, multiplying everything 1 1/2 times to account for Adam.

* * *

"Come and get it!" I announced, putting the last plate on the table. Tasha, Big D, and Adam came into the kitchen and saw the feast I had made.

"Ooh, food!" Adam exclaimed, claiming a seat immediately.

"Leo, why were you near a stove? I told you not to go near a stove! Although, from what I smell, you did a very good job," Tasha commented, sitting down to eat.

"I was bored and hungry, so I thought I'd cook for a change," I admitted, dropping some ice cubes into each cup. "Please, enjoy!"

"Wow, Leo, this is good!" Tasha announced after she took a bite. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I used to make food for my stuffed animals," I lied smoothly. The good thing about coming from the future is that I have learned to make my lying more believable.

"I must say, I'm impressed! So, what do you think of the new house?"

I silently thanked Mom for leading me into the topic I wanted to discuss. "It's great! I wanted to hang out with Adam, but he went down into the elevator that had three red circles that split into two. Have you seen anything like that, Mr. Davenport?"

Mr. Davenport's eyes widened as he realized what I was talking about. "Adam! What were you thinking? He could have seen the lab!"

"Lab, what lab?" I asked, leaning forward. Big D was not getting out of this conversation.

"I said too much, didn't I?" Mr. Davenport asked more so to himself than Adam.

"Uh, yeah!" Adam exclaimed.

"Lab? I said nothing about a lab!" Big D stammered.

"Yes you did," Tasha interjected. "What lab?"

"I'll show you after dinner," Big D promised, taking another bite.

Dinner passed by slowly, and before I knew it, Big D was taking us to the elevator. He pressed a button and suddenly, the wall to my left shimmered and turned grey. Three red circles appeared on it before it split in two, revealing an elevator. We all stepped inside, Tasha frowning, Adam and Big D showing anxious looks, and me trying to hide the smile on my face.

The ride stopped though almost as soon as it had started and the doors opened again, this time showing me a room that resembled some superhero's hideout. I looked around at all the inventions and cool gadgets.

"Whoa…My new dad is Batman!" I joked. Then another set of doors opened and two teenagers were talking to each other.

"Hey, guys!" I announced.

"AHH!" they both screamed.

"Relax, guys," Big D ordered.

After Tasha looked around, seeing all the gadgets and the Lab Rats, she asked, "What is this place? Who are they?"

"They're a part of a secret project I've been developing; genetically engineered super-human siblings. Tasha, Leo, meet Bree and Chase." Chase was the shorter of the boys. "And you've met Adam already. They're the greatest combination of technology and biology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart."

I recognized that bragging attitude off the bat, but chose not to say anything about it.

Tasha turned to Big D. "So, they're robots?" my mom tried to understand. She wasn't really the best with all that science stuff.

I almost face palmed. Adam, Bree and Chase gasped theatrically. "Whoa!" "Hey!" "Oh no she didn't!"

"I don't think they like being called robots," I informed Mom.

"No, Tasha, they're human," Big D assured her. "I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled through a microchip implanted in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is."

My mom nodded, but Big D still felt the need to explain. He pointed at the three siblings. "You see, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence."

My mom laughed nervously, and then pulled Big D off to a corner, leaving us four to stare at one another. "There are children LIVING in our basement!" Mom exclaimed.

"This is a scientific habitat!" Big D argued. "I mean, look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall! Anything that a kid could ask for! I created this place so they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology!"

"It's true!" Adam agreed. "The toilets have seat warmers that TALK!"

"What do they say?" I asked, regretting the question the second it came out of my mouth. I should have stopped myself.

"Well, it varies depending on-"

I raised a hand to stop him. "No." I really didn't want to hear the rest.

"Well, Donald, I don't know what to make of all this," my mom said seriously. "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own protection. This is all very top secret, but as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that he world throws at them."

"I want to go to the pyramids!" Chase told my mom.

"I want to go to Paris!" Bree declared.

I was about to mention that she could super speed over there, but decided against it when I saw the capsules. I decided to ask what they were. "Hey, what are those?" I asked, feigning curiosity. "Are they time machines?"

Big D chuckled. "No they're not time machines. The time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live, sleep, and eat. Which reminds me, it's dinner time."

Adam, Bree and Chase ran into the capsules and strapped on some goggles as little food pellets fell from above them. It was like they were showering in food. It was totally gross and unsanitary, yet at the same time SO cool!

* * *

**A Few Days later**

"Okay, Chase. You ready?" Big D asked.

Chase nodded. "Bring it on!" he exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

Big D nodded. "Alright, enemy grenade…three o'clock." Big D tossed the red glowing ball into the air at Chase, who raised his hands. A massive plasma forcefield appeared around him. I said nothing, knowing Bree would suck the fun out of the power.

"Hey, why does he get a force field and I don't?" Adam demanded.

Bree smirked. "Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." She tossed her water bottle at Adam, which hit him square in the chest.

Big D walked past us, putting on a jacket. "Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm going to go speak at a tech conference. Then I'm going to have the boats retailed and then I'm going to go get waxed."

We all stared at him.

"Don't judge me."

He left the room and I turned to Bree. "Well, I'd better get ready for school."

Bree sighed, "Oh, I've always wanted to go to school! Passing notes, going to Prom, breaking out into choreographed dance numbers after math class!"

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "All we do is eat, sleep and train for missions. We're like human lab rats."

I noticed Adam on the giant hamster wheel. "So, you've never left this room?" I asked.

"Nope," Chase replied.

"That explains the haircuts," I snarked.

They all looked confused, but Adam grinned anyway. "I bet school's fun! Except for books, classes and learning stuff."

I smirked. "It's not so much fun when you're the smart kid," I told them, more for Chase's benefit than the others.

Chase smirked however. "Yeah, well down here, smartness reigns supreme."

His siblings stared at him. "No it's not," they said in unison.

"Hey, this is going to sound crazy, but why don't you come to school with me today?" I suggested. I knew that with my present mindset, it would be impossible to get caught.

"Okay!" "I'm in!" "Let's go!"

We all ran for the door, but were stopped by Eddie.

"Not so fast, laser brains." Eddie shut the door in front of us.

"I thought he was only in the living room!" I exclaimed. "Please don't say he's in my shower as well!"

"Bingo! You guessed it. And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean."

"We need to shut him down. Adam, pull out the wires!" I demanded.

Chase shook his head. "I doubt that would work. Eddie is a very complex and sophisticated piece of machinery."

While he talked, Adam looked at the wires beneath Eddie's screen. He then pulled out a handful of them and Eddie shut off. Adam grinned. "Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!" he exclaimed happily.

Bree stopped him and Chase before they could run out. "Okay, but if we're going to go to school, I think we should shower first. Because two of us really stink."

Oh no, I knew where this was going. Adam was going to end up with Bree's underpants and Chase was going to end up with her bra. Another thing I forgot about the damn timeline. Adam, Bree, and Chase headed back to their capsules that apparently had a built in shower and closet because when they emerged, they were dressed in normal clothes.

"Uh, Bree, I think-" Adam started.

"Go back in there. Now!" I ordered. "I don't want to hear anything disturbing before lunchtime!"

They climbed back into their capsules, and I led them to school. Everyone thanked me for changing. Right before entering school, I warned Chase, "There's a thing called a school bell that rings eight times a day. It disturbs your bionic hearing, so try not to make a scene. Just cover your ears and wait until it's over."

The bell rang shortly after Chase covered his ears. Shortly afterwards, he was grimacing in pan.

"Thanks for the heads up, Leo," Chase stated.

Leo smiled. "No problem. You guys go wherever, and I'll meet you during gym class where I shall demonstrate how epically I fail at sports."

I moved my way through the crowded halls and to my classroom. The teacher greeted me with a smile. "Hello, Leo. I'm glad you're feeling better. Have you finished your homework?" he asked.

It took all my will power not to face palm. I had forgotten to work on my homework. Instead, I was filling out what I wanted to change in the new timeline. I've got to set my priorities straight. "I completely forgot. With the hospital visit moving into a new house, and hanging out with my new siblings, I forgot to do it."

"I understand," the teacher said sympathetically. "I'll give you to next period. Glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you," I said, taking a seat. I had learned from my past mistakes, and one of those was that Danielle was a waste of time. I mean, it was only a one-time thing, and it got in the way of my friendship with Adam and Chase.

Grabbing a piece of paper from my notebook, I decided it was fair time to start a new slate. I was going to work on assignments prior to video games. Get ready people, because you're about to witness a new Leo.

* * *

It was gym class now. You see, afternoon gym was a mix of grades nine to eleven because there weren't that many of us still taking gym class. Right before I could greet my siblings, I ran into my gym teacher.

"Dooley!" the gym teacher barked. "You missed the mile last Thursday! When were you planning on making that up?"

"I was in the hospital on Thursday. I'll make it up tomorrow," I answered.

"Very well!" the teacher stated.

"So, how was your first day of school?" I asked, walking up to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Great! I took some online medical courses and became a chiropractor in the Philippines!"

I smiled, confused. "Congrats?" I wasn't too sure about that.

"Heads up!" Kaitlin called from across the gym. A basketball landed right in Bree's arms and she panicked.

"What do I do?" she screeched.

"Throw it at someone who is looking!" I instructed.

Bree threw the ball and hit Chase in the face, knocking him over. I bit back a laugh. Bree glared at me for a second, and then ran over to make sure Chase was okay.

"And that is a top 10 ladies and gentlemen!" I muttered. Someone passed me a basketball, and I dribbled to the hoop. I purposely missed a one-footer before looking over to Adam who shook his head.

"Wow, and I thought _I _was bad," Adam commented.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Attention students! The pep rally is starting! Go Dingoes!" Principle Perry's voice came on the intercom as the cheerleaders began their routine. I was sitting next to Adam, Bree, and Chase, on the bleachers.

I frowned as Dewy Dingo, the team mascot, came up to Adam and began to mess with him.

"Aww, look. The doggy likes me," he said, happily. Then he got annoyed with Dewy as she (yes, it was a girl inside the uniform) continued. "Okay doggy, that's enough. I said that's enough!"

He walked off, Chase and I following him. I knew what was coming next. Adam was going to use his heat vision unless I calmed him down.

"His eyes are turning red. This is not good," I announced. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh no! His heat vision!" Chase exclaimed, running over and restraining Adam. Meanwhile, I grabbed Adam's arm and told him to calm down. Turning to Dewy, I stated, "He gets angry really easily. Think of Bobo the Monkey!" I announced. Fortunately, it worked, and Adam apologized to Dewy. Phew. Crisis averted.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and harmlessly. There were no more near incidents. I managed to keep Chase's stares elsewhere, and somehow avoided Tasha and Donald. I was doing my homework, relieved that all this chaos was behind me.

It wasn't. The doorbell rang, prompting me to open it sine Mom and Dad were going out for the night. Much to my horror, it was Trent.

"'Sup, dweeb," he greeted.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Adam invited me. In fact, he invited the whole team!"

When I gave Trent a look, he continued, "Adam mentioned we were having the party of the year at his house."

Oh shit! "Come on in!" I exclaimed. "Make yourself at home. I'll be… downstairs getting Adam." As soon as I finished, I headed down the elevator into the lab, where Adam, Bree and Chase were talking.

"Adam, how could you!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Bree asked.

Adam grinned. "You know that party everyone at school's been talking about?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Bree asked.

"It's in our living room."

"Sweet! Time to party!" Bree exclaimed, heading upstairs.

"I can't believe you, Adam!" I exclaimed.

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, well, it just happened. Now come on, Leo. Don't be such a party pooper! See you up there, bud," Adam stated, patting me on the shoulder.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Chase asked. I only nodded and followed Chase upstairs. Chase started enjoying the party while I tried to get some homework done. However, the noise was too much, so I partied a bit.

The party actually went better than I'd imagined. There were many pretty girls in my house. Bree got a boyfriend, Chase and Adam had WAY too much cake, and I think someone was checking me out. I'm probably wrong about that last part, but who cares!

Anyway, the party was going great. Too great. Unfortunately, Big D and Tasha arrived back two hours earlier. And believe me, Big D was NOT happy when he saw the party going on.

"WHAT THE-?"

I cut him off with the horn of his golf cart. "Hey, you're back!" I exclaimed nervously. Then I looked around. "I thought you said you'd be back at eleven?"

"You are in BIG trouble, mister!" My mother glared at me. Big D was even more upset.

"Hey, everybody!" Donald caught the attention of every teenager in the room. "Thanks for coming! GET OUT!"

Everyone started to file out the front door. When everyone left, Big D ordered the five of us to sit. We did so.

"You kids have really done it this time." Big D said seriously. "And who gave Eddie cake?"

Adam raised his hand guiltily.

I sighed. Well, it looks like history is repeating itself. "It wasn't my fault. Adam was the one who threw the party. Ground him," I stated, ignoring Adam's shocked expression.

"I doubt that, Leo. You are a bad influence on these kids"

"Hey!" I cried, outraged. "That is _not _true!"

"I told them to stay put, and then this happens. You know what? As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently."

"What?" we all gasped.

"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand?" Big D demanded.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked quietly. She sounded scared, not that I blame her.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can continue your training," Big D replied.

"But this is home! This is where I get my meaty-flavour pellets!" Adam exclaimed.

"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff."

Adam, Bree, and Chase, all still shocked by what had happened, did as he said, leaving Tasha and I alone in the room.

"I don't think Leo deserves to be grounded," Tasha voiced.

Then Big D turned to Tasha. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ground him."

"He is my son," Tasha announced, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "And Leo needs friends. This party was his chance at a social life, and now you are grounding him for that? Come on, Leo, let's go."

I walked with Tasha to my room, not even caring to look back at my step dad.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? I'd like to hear your opinions. Like Kihonne, I will not be doing every episode. I will be doing original episodes, however. The next chapter will be up on Monday. Enjoy the short break. Peace!


	3. Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 2

A/N: I'm still loving this fandom. I'm hoping this is a good idea to post this up on the same day as Kihonne's new chapter. Anyways, some of you have been waiting for the next chapter. Here it is. Leo does the mile, and same old stuff that happened in the original episode with the exception of some conversations. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**  
**

**TheBritishWannaBe: I'm glad.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I didn't think about it that way, but I guess that's a good assumption. Thanks. My first original episode is going to be in chapter 7 or 8. It depends on if I want to do the Back to the Future episode or not. **

**RazaraTheFirst: I'm glad**

**Swiftee22: Okay, good. When I first saw you didn't like it, I was like, "Why would they put that?" Then I saw the 'Loved It' part. We shall see.**

**Disclaimer: **Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 2 **

**Leo's POV**

"Just ignore Mr. Davenport, Leo. I don't blame you for the party. It was Adam, wasn't it?" Tasha asked. "That's what I thought. He was trying to do the right thing. You need friends, Leo, friends that will always be there for you."

I smiled and hugged her. Somehow, I knew Mom would always be there for me, even if in the old timeline she died. Unlike our abusive dad that cheated on Tasha. I knew I wasn't allowed to go down to the lab, but I needed to talk to Bree about something. The sooner the better.

"Mom, I'm going down in the lab to talk to Bree. I'll be right back."

Mom nodded, and I headed downstairs into the lab where I greeted a disappointed Adam, Bree, and Chase. Chase, who was lying on one of the counters, looked up and asked, "Leo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

It took all the willpower I had to not widen my eyes. I knew what Chase wanted to talk about; he wanted to talk about my comment and how I knew Adam liked Bobo the monkey. That was the reason I wanted to talk to Bree. I was hoping I could get her to cover for me. "I want to talk to Bree first, but after that, sure."

Hopping off the counter, Bree asked, "So, Leo, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Walk with me, talk with me." I then led Bree to a secluded area (my bedroom), and told her about Adam nearly frying Dewy the Dingo.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I calmed him down by telling him to think of Bobo the monkey."

"Chimpanzee," Bree corrected.

"Whatever! They're still in the monkey family!" I snapped. "Sorry. Anyways, Adam and Chase never told me about Bobo, so I need you to pretend you told me about Bobo."

"But I didn't," Bree stated matter of factly.

"I know, but just pretend you did. Chase is suspicious of how I knew about Bobo the mo—chimp."

Bree nodded in understanding. "Okay, but how did you know about Bobo if no one told you?"

"That is a story for another time. Just do me that favor, and I will do a favor for you later on."

"Sounds fair. Okay, I'll do it."

I nodded, thanked Bree, and headed down to talk to Chase. As I expected, he wanted to know how I knew about Bobo the mo—chimpanzee.

"Bree mentioned it to me. She told me about Adam's monkey fantasies, and how childish it is," I lied, praying to god that Chase didn't figure out I was lying.

To my relief, Chase took the bait and nodded, commenting about Adam's monkey fantasies as well. Realizing that I needed to finish my homework, I excused myself and cranked out my math in a short amount of time. Thank goodness I still have my future brain, otherwise math would have taken twice as long.

* * *

Today was going to be a sad day. Why? My three best friends were leaving to Facility X to finish training. I could only hope they would send the robots to the facility again.

We were all sitting in the lab, just the four of us. Adam was snacking on most likely pudding, Bree and I were sitting on one of the counters, and Chase was stealing office supplies.

"Why are you stealing office supplies?" I questioned. "You should be stealing wood."

"Wood? Why?" Chase asked.

"Because there is might already be office supplies there. Besides, Mr. Davenport would probably send you some place where you have no distractions than some nice tropical area, don't you think?"

"You got a point."

Bree sighed next to me. "I can't believe this! We JUST got our first taste of normal life," she complained. "I was THIS close to getting a curfew that I was TOTALLY gonna break!"

"Ooh!" Adam exclaimed suddenly. "But maybe when we'll get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy chimpanzee named Bobo that will take us on adventures and teach us how to love!"

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you, and then snack on your fingers," Chase suggested as he hopped up onto the counter next to me.

"HEY!" Adam stood up. "I create the monkey fantasies around here!"

Eddie popped up on a screen behind us. "Well kids, I hope you enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara!"

Bree sighed again. "Eddie, I know we've never been the best of friends…but we're really going to miss you."

"Aww, really?" Eddie seemed touched.

"No!" "We hate you!" "You're evil!"

I chuckled at them.

"Hey, where is this 'training facility' anyway?" Chase asked.

"Facility X? Oh, it's all the rage." Eddie changed his screen so that it showed off a beautiful tropical island.

"That's pretty nice."

"That's not the facility," I stated. "For one, where's the building?"

"Oops, sorry!" Eddie changed back. "That's my screen saver! THIS is Facility X." He then changed his screen to show a government facility in the middle of a snow covered tundra.

"I take my previous comment back," Chase said, staring at the screen. "How did you know Eddie was fibbing, Leo?"

"He's Eddie," I stated as if it were obvious.

"Good luck with him."

"Come upstairs, guys! I have something to show you!" Mr. Davenport called.

I had a feeling what he was going to show us, and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Is this great or what? It'll be like they never left!"

In front of us were three robots duplicates of Adam, Bree, and Chase. They looked a lot alike, except they seemed paler, colder to me.

"Well?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off," I replied, not making the mistake of having robo-Adam flick my forehead.

"Yeah, Donald, I don't know about this," Tasha stated. Like me, it seemed she disliked the robots. "I kind of prefer Leo to have friends that can't malfunction and tear him limb from limb."

"Yeah, this is just not cool!"

"Well, you haven't seen how they work yet!" Mr. Davenport pressed a button on his watch and Robo-Adam stepped forward.

"Good morning," it said in a cold, heartless voice. "The time is 7:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees."

Adam looked at the duplicate, then at Mr. Davenport. "You built a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" he asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded and Adam's face lit up.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Adam raised his hand for a high five that he never got. Bree then took a look at hers.

"Does my nose really look like that?" she asked.

The Robo-Bree replied, "No, yours has a faint moustache underneath."

We all tried not to laugh, but then Robo-Chase started to speak.

"Hey everybody, I'm Chase. Let's do ma-ma-ma-" It started to malfunction until Mr. Davenport hit it in the chest. "Math."

I was not able to keep my laughter in this time either.

"That's not funny!" Chase whined.

"You're right, It's fu-fu-fu-" Adam pretended to malfunction. "Funny."

We weren't laughing for long though, because the doorbell rang a second later and reality hit us like a truck. Mr. Davenport walked up to the door, letting Mr. Fitz (one of his workers) in.

"Hey, Fitz, how's it going?" Silence. "How's life?...How's Trix?" Silence again. Mr. Fitz wasn't really a talker. "You should have seen him at the company Christmas party; he's a karaoke master."

"Well, I guess this is it," Bree said.

We did one really big, really emotional group hug. I knew I would be seeing them later this afternoon if the timeline played out the way it was.

"Thanks for everything, Leo," Bree said, pulling away.

"Yeah, you're the best friend we've ever had," Chase agreed.

"He's the only friend we've ever had," Adam reminded him.

"Well," Tasha cut in, hugging the lab rats, "don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions."

They started to walk away, but Davenport stopped them to tell them one last thing. "Remember this is a good thing. Without any distractions, you might finish your training early."

"Yeah, right!" Chase muttered as they walked away, giving me one last wave before they left.

"Well, I've got to go; otherwise I'm going to be late for school," I announced, hugging my parents and leaving without another word to Mr. Davenport.

* * *

Class was a breeze. I zoned out the teacher's lectures, instead taking the time to write down what I would do when Adam, Bree, and Chase were back this afternoon. I ate a light lunch, and was all ready to go by the time I arrived at my last period gym class.

"All right, people! Get dressed and head outside. Leo is going to do the mile," the gym teacher barked, which prompted us all to hurry into our respective locker rooms that smelled like pickles and cat vomit. I was dressed in record time, and walked out to field.

"All right, Dooley. I want you to give me your best effort! Try not to take more than fifteen minutes on it."

I nodded, and when the whistle blew, I was off. I knew I could finish the mile in seven minutes at my mediocre pace, but I didn't want them to know that. I imagined myself being chased by Victor, and constantly kept moving.

"And time! Impressive, Dooley. 9: 05. That's the best time I've seen you do. Keep up the good work. All right, everyone! Let's head back in!"

* * *

When I got home, I walked into the lab. It was strangely quiet. One look at them, and I knew the real Adam, Bree, and Chase were in the lab. All I had to do was lure them out.

Robo-Adam walked up to me. "Hello, insert name here. Would you like to engage in silly happy fun time?" it asked in a metallic voice.

"No, but I would like to talk," I confessed. "A cute girl smiled at me in gym class, and I want to ask her out, but I don't know what to say." It was technically a lie; I knew what I was going to say when I asked out Janelle.

"Awww," Bree cooed in a robotic tone.

"Her name is Janelle, and she's the prettiest girl I've ever met," I exaggerated. "She makes Bree look like a dog!"

"Hey!" Bree stated in her human voice. "I mean-"

"Can it, Bree. I know you aren't a robot."

"Did you?" Bree questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! Bree is way prettier than Janelle in any world. Besides, you kind of gave yourselves away. How did you three escape?"

"We told the robots we forgot something and then we swapped the robots in our place," Chase explained.

"I knew you guys wouldn't leave me!"

I hugged the three robots, and let go.

"Hey, Leo," Mr. Davenport greeted, choosing that moment to enter the room. Adam, Bree, and Chase went rigid, holding poses that a robot might.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Davenport."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am hanging with my robo friends, and telling them about school," I replied.

Mr. Davenport looked at us. "Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, there ain't no party like a robot party 'cause a robot party don't stop!" I sang.

Mr. Davenport seemed to buy it. "See I told you that you would like them. You just had to get used to them," he said happily.

"Like them, I love them," I replied, just to get more teasing from Adam behind Mr. Davenport's back.

"Hey, do you know what's the greatest thing about having robots is?" Mr. Davenport asked, pulling out a device that I recognized to be a taser ray. Uh oh. Not again.

"Virtually indestructible?" I guessed, knowing that I was right.

"They are virtually indestructible!" Mr. Davenport replied as if I hadn't answered. "Just watch!"

He poked Adam with the taser ray and electrocuted him where he stood. Adam, being a very good actor, stood absolutely still, but obviously in pain.

"Quit it!" I exclaimed, staring at Adam, Bree and Chase.

"It's alright, Leo," Mr. Davenport assured him. "They can't feel a thing. Watch!"

He electrocuted Chase twice, and then tried to electrocute Bree, but she stopped him.

"Don't even try it," she said in a robot voice.

"Oh, you're a feisty robot, you!" Mr. Davenport said before turning to me.

"Your turn," Mr. Davenport announced, placing the taser ray in my hands. I looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase, then Mr. Davenport.

"Okay!" I exclaimed giddily as I electrocuted Mr. Davenport with it. He fell to the ground in a spasm. "You're right, it is fun!" I exclaimed, making Adam, Bree, and Chase laugh.

* * *

It was a couple of mornings after Adam, Bree, and Chase began their charade and like before, we'd managed to fool everyone. The Lab Rats were worried that Big D would find out, but he was clueless as far as I knew.

"Alright, let's make this quick so we can get out of here," I said, holding up the food. "Adam, for breakfast you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets."

"My favorite!" Adam cheered, digging in.

I turned to Bree. "Bree, you get two old wings and a drumstick from the Chicken Shack." I gave her the box, and then looked at Chase. "And you get either a protein bar or my banana peel."

"Protein bar," Chase answered quickly.

I smirked and handed the protein bar to Chase.

"Leo!" my mom greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Adam, Bree, and Chase dropped their food. "What's going on?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "We are just having a healthy breakfast."

"Honey, they're robots," my mom reminded me. "They don't eat."

The second she turned around, Adam, Bree, and Chase shoved so much food into their mouths, they looked like chipmunks.

"ANYWAY," I tried to distract my mom so she wouldn't see, "I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with me."

"YES!" Bree screamed, and then remembered that she was supposed to be a robot. "I mean, bee-dee-bee-beep. Bee-dee-bee-beep. Beep."

"Leo, you're not taking robots to school," my mom announced, choosing to ignore Bree's massive screw up. "Your teachers already think you're a little weird."

I couldn't argue with her there, so before leaving, I looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase. "You guys stay out of trouble until I get back home. Alright?"

They nodded stiffly, knowing my mom was watching.

"Hug it out."

They gave me a hug and I jogged down to the bus station where I got on the bus.

* * *

As soon as school was over, I bolted home, fearing I was already too late. I wanted to hang out with Adam, Bree, and Chase, badly. I was gasping for breath, but I didn't care. That usually twenty minute walk had become an eight minute run. Big D and my mom were waiting for me at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, where are the robots? I ran all the way home and this time I wasn't being chased by angry/hungry dogs!" I exclaimed, knowing I would have to play dumb for the rest of the day.

"In not even ten minutes? I doubt that!"

"It's true! I finished my mile in less than ten minutes in gym!"

My mom gave Big D a look, and then turned to me. Big D handed me a glass of water.

"Leo…" my mom hesitated with a look to Big D. "The robots are gone. We just dropped them off at the recycling facility."

I did a spit-take. "YOU WHAT?" I demanded.

"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak," Big D replied.

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Melted down?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody; they're probably toxic."

He found this funny. How could he find this funny? "No, we have to go get them!" I exclaimed. "They're not robots, they're real!"

"Okay, see? This is why I didn't want those things around!" my mom told Big D. "He's delusional!"

"No, I'm telling the truth. They really are Adam, Bree, and Chase!" I told my mom in the best fake panicky voice I could manage. "You have to believe me!"

"Leo, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lavaman and Stretchlegstrong, and Jo-Jo Bigs, and all his friends in the space cantina."

"Those are action figures!" I exclaimed.

"More like fully posable pieces of my heart." Big D teared up a little.

"Mom, you have to trust me. Remember this morning when I suggested they come to school with me and Bree was like, "Yes! I mean bee-dee-bee-beep." Remember that?"

"Oh yeah! I do actually."

"I guess you are right, then," Donald mumbled, more to himself than us. "Let's go to the recycling plant. We should have enough time."

As soon as we got in Donald's speedster, we were off like a bullet. As soon as the car stopped, we all headed to the machine and saw Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Before anyone could stop me, I screamed, "Cowabunga!" and jumped into the large machine. I was surrounded by garbage and stinky things and all I wanted to do was get out of there. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

I got to my feet and stared at Adam, Bree, and Chase, who were standing right at the exit door.

"Oh come on!" I complained loudly. All that work for nothing. And then I realized something. The wall behind us was moving. Moving towards a giant crusher, then another crusher, and finally a wall of fire.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed.

Adam started to pretend he was a robot. "Hello, we are robots," he said.

Chase glared at him. "Dude, I think he knows," he said coldly.

"Well, he does now," Adam retorted.

Hot steam started blowing on either side of us. I pretended not to notice. I knew that if we didn't get out of here that we were going to die.

"Leo!" Tasha exclaimed.

"I'll find someone to shut it down!" Mr. Davenport started to run out, but Bree stopped him.

"There isn't enough time!" she told him.

"Shouldn't there be some button that stops all this?" I asked, hinting to Adam to push the button.

"I don't know," Chase responded.

Great. I had to do it myself. I walked up to a red button and pressed it. Suddenly, the machine shut down.

"Nice find, Leo," Chase commented. Leo grinned widely.

"Yeah…" Adam was smiling as well. "Oh, you guys didn't see that?"

I stared at him in utter disbelief, and then sighed. "Oh, screw this!" I muttered, storing out of that hellhole.

* * *

**One hour later**

We walked in the door and Eddie appeared, ready to make some smart-alec remark. I glared at him. "Not one word."

"I don't know what you kids were thinking, pulling a stunt like that. You could have been seriously injured!" Mr. Davenport scolded.

I sat down on the couch next to Chase. He, along with his super-siblings, looked worn out.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, my robot accent was dead on."

Of course Adam thought it was all a joke. At that moment, I sort of envied his small minded perception.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" Chase asked hopefully.

Adam smiled, liking the idea.

"Chase…" I warned under my breathe, just loud enough for him to hear.

"And Leo, why didn't you tell us Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?" Tasha asked us.

"Because I was trying to protect my friends," I replied. "Mr. Davenport was going to send them away and I couldn't stand the thought of losing them." I looked at said bionic teenagers and smiled. "And I'm still going to protect our friends."

"Leo, they're not going anywhere!"

Adam, Bree, Chase, and I exchanged looks.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something. Maybe I've been focusing too much on training the super-human side of you and I forgot all about the human part."

We all stared at him. "Aww…" Adam read my mind, then, "I don't get it."

"You're teenagers and bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things, like school, and classes and cell phones-"

"YES! A cell phone! I'm living the dream!" Bree exclaimed, jumping up.

"You're not getting a cell phone," Mr. Davenport said quickly, disappointing her.

I grinned, knowing full well that he was going to get them cell phones before the week was over.

"But what I can give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school, and still go on missions."

"Are you serious?" Chase sounded shocked.

"They can stay?" I asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded.

"On one condition. No one can EVER find out about your bionics. Ever. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch out in public."

"Done." "Okay." Absolutely." They agreed in a nano-second.

"Alright then." Mr. Davenport hugged Tasha, the Lab Rats, and I. "Welcome home!"

We all cheered, but as we did, Adam's hand blasted out a large plasma grenade towards the ceiling. We all hit the floor as the room shook and the chandelier fell and the kitchen was destroyed. "Uhh, whoops?"

"Remind me to watch out for the plasma grenades," I stated, looking to Chase.

"Leo, that's something we _all _need to watch out for."

* * *

**A/N: **All right. Next episode/chapter: Commando App. Calla will make an appearance, and Jaden will likely as well. Unfortunately, he getting pudding popped. Just like how Kihonne wrote it. Anyways, I'm not sure on when I'll have the next chapter up, so until then, peace!

*Goes to home page and starts to read Kihonne's latest chapter.*


	4. Commando App

**A/N: Not that many reviews, but I figured as much. It is hard to compete with Kihonne's story. Oh well. Here's another chapter. Commando App. You all knew that was coming. Any episode with Spike = epic. Okay, I'd like to thank those that reviewed:**

**TheBritishWannaBe: Thanks. I figured Leo needed to be kind to Chase. Strengthen the brotherly bond, you know.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: No problem. Indeed it was. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Okay. You have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment; High school," Mr. Davenport began.

Leo shuddered dramatically.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch results are fairly stable," Mr. Davenport continued.

"Yes!" Bree cheered. "I'm going to school."

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam announced proudly.

"Wait, what about me?" I asked, surprised mine weren't fairly stable. It must be my Commando App.

Mr. Davenport sighed, "Chase, I'm still concerned about your commando app."

Leo frowned. "Commando app? Cool!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, it's not. You see in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike."

Leo seemed pretty interested about that. Poor, naïve Leo.

"It's kind of like a fight or flight, but I took out the flight part because it's useless and replaced it with a massive level of like a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid…that's mad."

Much to my surprise, Leo was deep in thought. I was expecting him to be jumping all over the place. "Don't worry, Mr. Davenport," I assured our inventor. "I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh, yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport reminded me.

"Ughh!" Adam shuddered. "I'm still coughing up tinsel."

"You know, letting Chase go to school is a bad idea. I can't risk Spike coming out."

I looked devastated at the thought of being left here.

"Is the Commando App inside him? Because if it is, then can't you extract the chip and turn Spike human?" Leo asked.

"Theoretically, yes I could. However, I don't think anyone would like having Spike as a human, except for you," Big D mentioned.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We'll make sure he stays out of trouble," Bree said as Adam got distracted by something in a box. Probably something shiny.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school!" I begged. "This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to becoming an astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere."

"Wait, they have lawyers in space?" Adam asked, holding something in his hands.

"Adam, they don't have…are those boxing gloves?" Leo asked.

I looked at Adam's hands and saw that he was wearing his boxing gloves. Oh lord.

"Alright, but I'd better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx," Mr. Davenport relented.

Leo raised his hand.

"Yes, I know she wouldn't be able to say anything because Spike would have ripped out her larynx!"

"Just checking."

"The point is, just keep him out of trouble!" Mr. Davenport told Adam, Leo, and Bree.

"Hey, check out what I found!" Adam started punching the air, but accidently sucker punched me, sending me sprawling to the ground, my stomach in pain. Looking up, I saw Adam push Bree in front of him. She was trying not to laugh. Leo was hiding a snicker while Mr. Davenport stared at Adam.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's going to stand that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen!"

* * *

**After first period, Bree's POV**

So far, so good. My first period class had been Chemistry. Even though I started a little late, it was only early October and the teacher knew I was new; I didn't have to do too much work. I was lucky too because although none of my siblings were in that class with me, my new friend Kaitlin was, so at least I knew someone.

But everything started to go downhill at breakfast. See, my school served breakfast between first and second period. I met up with my brothers (fresh out of gym class. They smelled like it too), a girl that seemed vaguely familiar, and Leo. Immediately, we saw one of the teachers, a short, ugly woman, talking to one of the students.

"Okay, newbies. Allow me to introduce you to Calla Parker. Her brother, Jaden, is on the football team. Calla, these are my siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase. Over there is Principal Perry." Leo pointed to the woman. "She's got the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit."

"In other words, avoid her, and you'll live longer. Anger her…and well, we'll be buying you a coffin," Calla told us.

I looked at her, expecting her to smirk, but she looked completely serious. That terrified me.

"HEY, YOU!" Principal Perry yelled at George, one of the students in my chemistry class. "No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it; I'll take a metal detector to your face!"

"I believe you about that coffin," I whispered to Calla.

"Good, because the last time I tried to warn a student, it was Kyle McMillan," she replied.

"Who's Kyle McMillan?" Adam asked.

"Exactly," was the reply.

I was about to say something, but then I saw a cute boy coming my way. I squealed quietly, and looked at Calla.

"This is it! My chance at romance!" I exclaimed. "On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up!"

"Uh, Bree…" Calla and Leo started to say, but I tuned them out, dropping my books theatrically. Unfortunately, the cute boy didn't pick them up. My Chemistry teacher, Mr. Corn, tripped on them and fell backwards, his papers flying everywhere. He sent me a glare as he stood back up.

"Opps! Sorry, I'm new!" I apologized quickly, bending down and picking up the books.

"Okay," Leo told Chase and me. Calla was too busy looking at something on her phone and we'd managed to lose Adam. "Your social life usually depends on where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table," he gestured to a table with cheerleaders and Adam sitting at it, "but we can be cool table adjacent." He pointed to an empty table next to the cheerleaders.

"FYI, Adam's sitting at the cool table," I pointed out.

Leo and Calla looked horrified as they watched Adam mess around with oranges, making the girls laugh.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed in sync.

"He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders!" Calla exclaimed. Personally, I didn't see the big deal.

"Yeah, and they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup," Leo noted.

I didn't even want to know where those places were.

Of course, the bad part of the situation went right over my brother's head. "Those girls are actually talking to them," he gasped, "and they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya!"

"Chase!" Calla tried to grab his shirt, tried to stop him, but failed. Chase sat himself down right next to one of the cheerleaders and introduced himself.

"This is bad. This is really bad," Calla muttered.

I looked at her and Leo. "Is it really that bad?" I asked.

They nodded silently.

"The football players are going to turn them into the fifth food group!" Calla exclaimed.

Leo took a deep breath. "Alright, rescue mission. Let's go." He walked slowly over to the cheerleader table, Calla and I following. "You don't have to be involved, Calla."

"I know."

"Oh, hey guys!" Adam greeted us. "Guess what? These girls just told us that when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup."

Leo and Calla exchanged glances. I guess they must have seen people "get free pudding cups" a lot, and knew what to expect. The cheerleaders turned to Leo; he ignored them.

"Hi, hot stuff! How's it going?" a cheerleader flirted.

Leo simply ignored her and looked elsewhere. I was actually pleased that he did. There was some hope for the males of our species after all! I could see Calla whispering to Chase, probably trying to get him to leave, but he was certainly not in any hurry.

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the hallway opened and eight boys, all wearing jerseys, came in. At the lead was a tall guy wearing a blue baseball hat. He looked at Leo, more like glared, and sniffed the air loudly.

"Hey, Trent. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"I do. Now, get lost."

"And him?" Leo asked, pointing at Chase.

The football player glared at Chase, who was still sitting at the table. Calla was still besides him, but it looked as if she was trying to figure out a way to sneak away.

"Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin," the football player told Chase, a smirk on his lips.

"Chase, we should probably go," I informed, trying to save Chase some dignity. "He's not very absorbent," I told the football player. He wasn't done with Chase though.

Trent took Chase's drink and dumped it all over the table. "Oh! A spill, I think I'm going to wipe it off with your face."

"Trent, that's enough. You've made your point," one of the football players announced as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulder. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Calla, especially in the face. I'm guessing he's her brother.

"I decide when it's enough, Jay!" Trent snapped, but it didn't matter. Because something had changed. There was something different in the atmosphere that made me step back. Calla and Jay too. Before we knew it, Chase then grabbed Trent's shoulders and pinned him to the table. I was shocked. Well, actually, everyone in the cafeteria was shocked.

"Think again, bubblemick!" Chase yelled in a scary, deep voice that was not his own. "I'm going to rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!"

"Is that Spike?" Leo whispered to me, his voice in awe.

I nodded as Adam ran over to us, stumbling over chairs.

"Okay, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back," he told us.

We all nodded as Spike let go of Trent and pushed him into his friends.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, okay?" Trent yelled.

Spike glared at him with deadly hatred.

"PUDDING CUPS!" Two nerds ran up and placed some chocolate pudding cups in Trent's hands.

"Oh, I'll take those!" Spike said, taking the pudding. He squeezed them hard, spraying Jaden, Trent, and the rest of the football team in pudding. They all wiped themselves off angrily.

"You're dead!" Trent announced.

Jaden nodded. "So dead."

Great, now the only one of them on our side hated us too. Spike wasn't fazed though, as he roared in their faces. They all ran for the hallway.

Trent tried to cover for their fear. "Okay, you-you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now!" he yelled as he retreated.

We all exchanged looks as the entire cafeteria stared at Spike. Then they burst into applause. It pleased Spike apparently; he looked proud. Chase would be horrified.

"Take a seat, compadres; this is our table now." Spike sat down at the cheerleader's table as Calla started to back away slowly.

Adam stopped her. "Where're you going?" he asked curiously.

She jerked her head at the door. "I wanted to make sure Jay was alright," she explained.

Spike glared at her. "Sit!" he ordered.

She gulped fearfully. "Yes sir." She sank into a chair.

"Weren't you the one that passed out in the Miracle of Life video?" another cheerleader asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Leo responded, taking a seat. "It's… good to see you again."

**2 Periods later**

Well, that morning didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I was lucky though; I didn't take the cooking class like Chase did. But according to Calla's friend, Jessica; Kaitlin; and two firefighters that had arrived here, Spike didn't use the oven for cooking, unless you count burning footballs as food.

I had math with him during third, however, and that didn't go so well. Our teacher, Mr. Bradley, had to go down to the nurse's office ten minutes in and Spike had terrified the other kids into doing Kaitlin, my, and his homework for us. On the upside, I was totally going to get an A.

After that class, we (Leo, Adam, Calla, and I) were following behind Spike as he patrolled the halls, looking for the football players. According to Calla, she'd caught up with her brother during second and told him to steer clear of Spike for the rest of the day. Apparently, he gave his friends the same advice. In fact, Jaden had given her his lunch as long as she kept 'her psycho maniac of a friend' away from him.

Anyway, all the other kids that Spike hadn't scared basically worshiped us, so it was actually kind of fun.

"Alright, make way for the Alpha dogs! Woo, woo, woo!" Leo chanted as he got high fives from random kids.

Calla and I rolled our eyes as Adam tried to stop him.

"Don't do that!" he told Leo.

Leo stopped.

Then I had an idea. "Wait, if we're the Alpha dogs, then…" I smiled and threw my books on the floor.

Kavan and two other boys raced to pick them up for me.

I squealed. "Ooh, I love this!"

I smile at the cute boys as they gave the books back to me. One of them even slid his number on top! Then some kid, he wasn't in any of my classes, walked up and handed Spike a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Spike asked, looking at it.

Calla's eyes widened. "That's an all access hall pass. It lets you go anywhere, even the Teachers' lounge!" she exclaimed.

"Do the football players get that as well?" Leo asked.

"Yup. How do you think I got all my blackmail on the teachers?" she joked.

"Wait, he can go anywhere he wants with that?" Adam asked, an idea forming.

"I can go anywhere I want already." Spike was definitely smug. "These," he showed off his muscles, "are my hall passes." He started flexing creepily.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out," Adam muttered to Leo.

I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Spike hesitated, staring at two girls. He let his arms drop and then looked at us, confusion in his eyes. "Commando app disengaged? Guys?" he asked timidly. But it wasn't Spike, it was Chase. "Why was I in commando mode? You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" he exclaimed, visibly upset.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing," Leo promised. "You man handled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line! Definitely worth a second look."

Chase stared at him. "WHAT?!" He was still distressed, so I decided against telling him about the homework part. "Oh, great, this is so going to come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination!"

"You know what Spike would say to that?" I asked him. "Nothing! He would rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone!"

"Yeah! I liked him!" Adam whined. "He's like a big, bad monster inside your little body."

"I'll get Spike back!" Calla offered. She walked up to Chase, then slapped him across his face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

Calla sighed, then turned back to us. "Well, that was the best I got? Who wants a try?"

Leo pushed her out of the way. "This is how it's done," he told her, then faced Chase. "You're such a weakling. If muscles were brains, you'd still be stupid. WHAT?"

Chase clenched his fist and grinded his teeth before he let out a sigh. "I'll admit, that was good, but you're going to have to do better than that to intimidate me," Chase said, walking away to his next class.

"Nice try, Leo," I complimented. "You almost had him."

"I've _got_ to remember that insult for next time," Adam commented.

**At lunch**

We sat down at the popular table, seeing as it was empty. Plus, the three of us (Chase and not Leo included (I can understand Chase, but Leo?)) enjoyed the popularity. As for the football players, they were sitting at a table close to the garbage, one of the worst spots in the cafeteria. They were all glaring at us.

"Hey, baby, want a nibble?" one of the cheerleaders offered Leo.

Leo looked around before he agreed.

Chase's head shot up. "Hey, there's Trent. Maybe I should go apologize." He said.

I looked behind me and saw the Trent and Jaden entering the cafeteria. "Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup!" I grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down again.

"Mail him a greeting card," Leo suggested. "It's so much more personal."

"Hey, guys, look!" Adam held out his plate. "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw! Mmm, giblety."

"Congratulations." Calla patted his arm.

"Hey! New kid! Get over here!" the school principal barked, walking over to us, looking at Chase. He looked at us worriedly, then stood up and faced her.

"Yes?"

I didn't blame him for being scared; that woman was terrifying.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she demanded.

He shook his head quickly, glancing at the football players who were now coming towards him.

"No, you don't! You know why? Because my football players DON'T get humiliated."

"They look pretty humiliated to me." Adam pointed to the table. The janitor was squeezing through the tiny space between them and the wall and was accidentally hitting all of them with the garbage bag. They looked miserable.

"I know what team spirit is about," Principal Perry continued, "because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team."

"Quite an accomplishment," Chase said nervously. I didn't blame him; I don't think any of us knew where she was going with that little story.

"Don't mock me, squash face!" Principal Perry snapped at him. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra," Chase joked.

Principal Perry was not pleased.

"It's a referee, you desk donkey!" she yelled in his face, making him take a step back. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team!" She turned to all of us. "Evacuate this table. Now!"

We all got up, ready to leave, but Chase had other ideas. And by Chase, I mean Spike. He got in Principal Perry's face, all pissed off.

"Watch who you're talking to, sports bra," he growled.

"Not again," I muttered.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness!" he sneered at her.

The entire cafeteria was staring at him, again. It's one thing to challenge the entire football team, but the principal too? That took guts, or craziness. It was the latter in this case.

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Principal Perry tried to defend herself.

"Quit, or move out the city in shame?" Spike asked, glaring at her. A chorus of 'ooh's rang out in the cafeteria.

"He doesn't know." Principal Perry obviously didn't like that he was very likely telling the truth. In fact, I was almost sure of it. "He wasn't there!"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and drive along home to your six cats and online bingo tournament?" Spike suggested unkindly.

"Jokes on you!" Principal Perry argued. "I have five cats! Hah!"

Principle Perry started to walk away, but Trent and Jaden both stopped her.

"Oh, what is he doing now?" Calla demanded.

Principal Perry walked back over to us, the football team following her with smirks on their faces. "Alright kid; I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way; with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field."

The football players started cheering.

"We're in." Spike decided. "Me, him, her, her and…and him." He pointed to Leo last and with much hesitation. Jaden however, did not look happy.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes." Principal Perry on the other hand, was pleased.

I looked at Calla. "Who's she calling a nobody? I got half a BFF necklace today!" I said proudly.

"The winner takes the table, and all the glory," Principal Perry decided.

"Oh, ma'am, as much as I would like to fly my football fanciness, girls' soccer has the field tonight," Leo pointed out.

I breathed sigh of relief. I did NOT want to play football.

"Ahh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." Principal Perry sighed. "SO LET'S TAKE IT TO THE DOG PARK ACROSS THE STREET!"

The football players and Principal Perry cheered and left, all except for Jaden. He had a very serious, very calm look on his face. Spike glared at him.

"What are you still doing here?" Spike demanded.

Jaden ignored him and looked pointedly at Calla.

"You are not playing football tonight," he said calmly.

Calla looked momentarily confused.

"Umm, yes I am. Did you not hear Spi…I mean Chase? He pointed at me and said 'her'. I think that was pretty clear," Calla replied.

"You're not playing."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?"

Jaden looked at her. "You'll get yourself killed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm playing, Jaden," Calla said defiantly.

Jaden shook his head. "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Calla sighed, and then looked at Spike. "Spike?" she asked hopefully.

Spike grinned, and then roared at Jaden. Even obviously over protective big brothers are afraid of Spike, it seemed. Jaden ran away with his tail between his legs.

"You want to kick their asses, don't you?" I asked.

"I know I will!" Leo looked at me, then us. "It's time to bring my A-game! And a fresh set of pants," he added.

* * *

**At the dog park, Leo's POV**

I stared at the massive, six feet tall football players with a fearful expression. In reality, I wasn't even worried in the slightest. Of course, I was twenty and used to fear. We were in the dog park, surrounded by people waiting for us to get buried by the football team. Except for a couple of Calla's friends, Jessica and Rebeccka; they were cheering for us. They were the only ones. Even Kaitlin was cheering for the other side.

"Let's get it on, puke buckets!" she replied, and then blew her whistle.

"Okay, let's huddle," Calla instructed.

"Huh?" "Pardon me?" "I huddled before I got here."

"Oh man, you guys haven't played football before!" Calla realized. She turned to me. "Please tell me you have."

"I have," I said.

She sighed loudly. "Thank god!" she said, turning back to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

I saw Trent casually loft the ball to his wide receiver. Without so much of a second thought, I jumped in front of the wide receiver, picking off the ball. From there, the whole field seemed to vanish and instead Victor was trying to attack me. I shook him off me, and ran up field where Marcus tried to grab my legs, but I cut sharply and he grabbed nothing but air. I then turned down field, turning my back to see if anyone was chasing me. Just another Marcus. I saw Adam give a block and continued running. I had the touchdown.

The football players got the ball and scored rather quickly. It was our turn with the ball, so Calla led Adam off in front of us. It would have been me, but I did not want to be the quarterback this play. Leave it to Calla.

"Okay, Adam, you bend down here," she instructed. "And when I say hike, you pass the ball between your legs, which will be down here." She shoved her hand underneath him.

"Hey! It's called football, not hands ball!" Adam clearly did not like where her hand was. He stood up, not wanting to do it.

"Hey, nugget head!" Spike called, moving to where Adam had been previously. "Stop sucking air and hike the ball. Like this."

He grabbed the ball and hiked it to Calla. She caught it with ease, but two of the players rushed at her, picked her up, and carried her into the end zone before she knew what was happening.

"UGHH!" Spike complained loudly as she walked back over to us. "Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them like a sweatband."

"The only way we're going to win is if we use your super speed, you super strength, and your…super nutty spilt personality," Calla suggested.

"You could just use me," I stated. "After all, did you see those moves?"

"You were great, but I still think we need to use super speed, super strength, and… Spike."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Bree said. "I already smell like a sweaty ape and I don't want this to be for nothing."

"Plus, I want to see Jay's face when we crush him."

We all stared at Calla.

"Okay, Spike's not the only nutty one here," I commented. "Anyway, here's what we're going to do."

With my help, we came up with a plan. We then got in position.

"Whoo! Yeah! Go team!" Bree did a sweeping high kick into the air, which caused Adam to look at her. "I'm a football player and a cheerleader! I'm that good!"

He smirked, and then reached down for the ball.

I gasped loudly. "Hey! Is that a Biggy Burger truck pulling up?"

Everyone looked where I was pointing while Bree super speeded around, tying up his or her shoelaces. They didn't even notice.

"Guess not. Hike!"

Adam tossed me the ball as the other team realized what Bree had done. I passed the ball to Spike, who a point of hitting several of them to the ground before scoring our second touchdown. He let out a roar of victory as everyone cheered. Calla and Bree started doing a cheerleading routine, and even Adam jumped in. I started dancing.

We played like that for the rest of the game. We actually had fun too. Spike clobbered Jaden, Adam and Bree got to cheer, and I got to show them my athleticism. Although, everyone probably thought it was a one-time thing.

"Seven seconds left; the score's twenty-six to twenty-four. Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh, wait, there is!" Principal Perry laughed, walking away from us.

Calla took a deep breath.

"Alright, you guys know what to do. Spike, it's up to you," she said calmly, but I could see she was on the verge of panicking. She wanted to win this game.

"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I've failed!" Spike said confidently. He walked over to the other team, probably to taunt them, but stopped suddenly. He turned back to us, confusion in his eyes.

"Wait, where am I?" Chase, not Spike, demanded. "And…am I wearing a jockstrap?"

"Oh no. It's Chase!"

Calla was no longer on the verge of panicking. She WAS panicking.

She reached at Chase, smacking him all over. "We need Spike back. Where is here? Where is Spike?"

Adam had to pull her away as she begged for Spike.

"Hey, is there a problem over there?" Jaden called, having seen his sister attack Chase like that.

Knowing we needed more time, I called a timeout. Calla took a deep breath, glaring at Chase. She really wanted Spike back.

"I told you, I don't _want_ to be Spike!" Chase said. "Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years and now I can't remember any of it."

Adam put a hand on Chase's shoulder and looked like he was going to say something meaningful and deep, but instead hit Chase's helmet. "Oh, come on. Snap out of it. I want to win!" he yelled.

"We can still win this thing!" Chase argued. "And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

"Our table." "Popularity." "Dignity." "Nothing," we answered. Everyone but Chase glared at me on that last one.

"Come on!" Trent rushed us. "Are we playing football, or are we playing putt-putt?"

"Okay, here's the plan," Calla said, pulling us together. "I'll do a flea flicker toss to you…" She looked at Chase, who finished the sentence for her.

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass," he finished.

"I got a better idea. Let's fool them with the hook and ladder. Calla, can you throw?" I asked.

Calla nodded.

"Okay, you throw to Bree who—"

"Are you ready yet?" Trent yelled, getting impatient.

"Will lateral it to me who will take it to the outside," I finished. "Chase, you block for us since they seem to be scared of you. Adam, assume the position."

Adam sighed. "Fine! But this is the last time," he replied, getting ready. We all got into position, Bree, Chase and I on the outside.

"Timeout!" Jaden called.

"Why are they calling a timeout?" Calla asked as she watched Jaden gesturing to his teammates.

"Probably to stall or something."

A mere minute later, we were all in position again. "Ready, hike!" Calla called. Adam passed her the ball. A few short seconds later, Calla threw the ball to Bree who was in the middle of the field. Bree ran sideways while I cut across. I got the ball, noticing that all the players were watching Bree instead. Chase threw a monster block at the defender in front of me and I headed for the end zone. On my way there, however, I realized that even if we won, Trent and I wouldn't end up becoming friends. So, I did the thing that I knew would be right. Five feet from the end zone, I poked the ball free from myself. Kyle picked it up and Principal Perry blew her whistle.

"Game over!" Principal Perry called. "The Dingoes win thanks to Dooley's turnover!"

The now disappointed crowd started to disperse as the football players' chest bumped each other.

"See you in the cafeteria, Alpha Duds! Oh, and the pudding's on you!" Trent yelled. He looked at Jaden. "You coming to celebrate?"

Jaden shook his head, and then walked over to me. He smiled. "I saw what you did back there, and I think that was a great thing to do, but why did you do it and not score the winning touchdown?"

"I realized that friends are more important than a table. Plus, as mean as Trent is, he deserves to be happy, so I let him be," I replied truthfully. There was another reason why too, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, that was great sportsmanship. Good game. You scored a couple of nice touchdowns," Jaden congratulated.

I grinned through my helmet. "Thanks."

"You weren't half as bad as I thought. You're a cool kid. Listen, we need an extra guy for football since our running back injured himself. Do you want in? You can sit at the popular table with me as well."

I shook my head. "I'd rather try track than football," I admitted. "But I'll take the popular table later if it's still open."

"Well, you do have speed. I'll see if I can get the track coach to meet you."

"Hey, you're still giving me a ride, right?" Calla asked, walking over to Jaden.

He nodded. "Yeah, you guys need one too? I can drop you at your place," he suggested.

Bree smiled. "That'd be great!" she replied.

Together, the six of us loaded into Jaden's car.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, that's all for this chapter. I'm going to try and get the next one up in about a week, but I still have school. Less than one more month. There will be several addition's to Leo's Jam, so don't be surprised if it's about 7000 words long. Spoiler for next chapter (I don't know if you are okay with that or not): Calla and Leo get into an argument that leads to Calla blackmailing Leo! See ya!**


	5. Bree's Jam

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals. What's up? Get ready to get your dance on this episode's Lab Rats. It's Bree's Jam! I will explain the title later. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: You will find out the blackmail material later in the chapter.**

**Kihonne: Correct, Calla is blackmailing Leo. Thank you. I figured since you have Calla and Jaden that way that I should as well. Besides, the Jaden and Leo friendship is fun this way, but will likely lead to tension later.**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Here's the next chapter. I hope you weren't going to put a hole in the carpet waiting for this.**

**Swiftee22: It's all good. All right. Let me know what you thought of Commando App.**

**Guest: I'd be lying if I said I knew the answer to that.**

**Anonymous fanz: Yeah. Too bad it doesn't air for another month.**

**God's Not Dead: Here's the chapter so you don't go putting a hole in the carpet.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's.**

**Note: This chapter is called Bree's Jam because she has it rough this chapter. I couldn't exactly title it Leo's Jam since there's no complications for him. Also, if Calla is OOC, I apologize. I don't know how to write an angry Calla. I think I did all right, though. Bring tissues BEFORE reading emotional ending. ****I really hope you like it. Hard-core Brase fans might like the ending. **

**Warning: Cuss words and Breo.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Hey, Calla!" I called as Adam, Bree, Chase and I got to school. We'd been running a little late, so we hadn't managed to catch up with her where we usually did.

Calla looked up and waved, smiling, then went back to talking with her friends. Bree headed over to meet them while I headed over to Jaden and the football team. All of them were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, guys," I said, catching their attention.

"Well, if it isn't Dooley. What do you want?" Trent asked, crossing his arms.

Much to my surprise, Jaden came to my defense. "Oh, knock it off! He's welcome here after that great football game. What can _we_," Jaden glared at the other football players, "do for you?"

I let out an exasperated sigh as if I was mulling my thoughts over. "Well, the dance is coming up and as much as I'd like to go up and ask this girl right away, I'd feel more comfortable if some of you went with me. Jaden, Kyle, and Trent, come with me."

"No way. I am _not _doing that," Trent proclaimed.

"I'll help you get an A on your next test. I just have to know one day in advance."

"Done! Who is the girl?"

I smiled. Once I asked Janelle out, the sooner our friendship would start. The sooner our friendship started, the sooner I could trust her. The sooner I could trust her, the sooner I could tell her I was from the future and not feel so guilty about keeping it a secret. The big question was whether or not I wanted to be involved in a romantic relationship with her. In my future timeline, I don't end up with Janelle. In fact, I forget about her. This time around, though, I won't.

"You'll see. Follow me."

With that, I headed to see Janelle, Trent, Jaden, and Kyle following close behind.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"Hey, Bree," Kaitlin, Jessica, Rebeccka and I greeted as she sat at the breakfast table with us.

"Hey, gals. What're you talking about?" she asked.

"Whether or not Kaitlin should wear the red dress or the blue one," Rebeccka answered, showing Bree the images on Kaitlin's phone.

Bree thought it over. "Definitely the red," she replied after a moment.

"Told you!" Jessica exclaimed, high fiving Bree.

I nodded. "Yep, that's the dress," I agreed. "Besides, red is Jay's favorite color."

"It is?" Kaitlin asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you should see his room. It looks like an apple!" We all laughed.

"Wait, hold up. When did they get back together?" Rebeccka demanded.

I groaned. "Last night. They were making out my couch for the good part of the night," I replied.

A look of realization crossed Bree's face. "Is that why we had that emergency sleepover?" Bree gasped.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind," I said.

Bree shrugged. "Only if you let me come over when my brothers get girlfriends."

I nodded, and then grinned. "Is that even possible?" I asked.

She shrugged and we all laughed.

"Hey, do you guys have dates?" Bree asked, getting back on topic to the dance.

Jessica and I shook our heads.

"Nope, we're flying solo," Jessica replied.

Bree frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"Broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago, just before you got here," I told her. "It was nasty and I'd rather just be single right now."

"As for me, no one's asked me yet. But Becky's going with a guy named Marco and Kaitlin's got Jay," Jessica told her.

"Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Well, no…" Bree hesitated and we looked at her like she was prey for some very hungry lions.

"What's his name?" Jessica asked.

Bree frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The boy," Rebeccka said. "The one you're crushing on."

"Oh, him. Ethan," she admitted. We all squealed.

"Oh man dude! He's like super cute and really sweet!" Kaitlin moaned.

"You have a boyfriend!" I reminded her. "Let Bree have Kavan."

"Guys, he needs to ask her out. Like, now!" Rebeccka decided.

I nodded, an idea forming. Turning my head, I was about to call Jaden when I saw everyone making way for Leo as if he was the Red Sea. Close behind him were Kyle, Trent, and…Jaden?

"Okay, something is _seriously_ wrong with that picture," Bree admitted. "What is Leo doing with the football team?"

"Not a clue," I admitted. "Doesn't Trent usually bully Leo?"

"Come to think of it, yeah."

We all watched as Leo came up and started talking to a girl with curly brown hair. I think her name was Janelle, but I wasn't sure. She must have said yes; if you said no with a bunch of football players around, things wouldn't be pretty. Leo then waved goodbye and headed off somewhere while all of Janelle's friends started talking to her.

I figured now was my chance. "JADEN?" I screamed.

Leo talked to Jaden for a moment before Jaden came running from another hallway to greet me.

"What?" he demanded.

I smiled sweetly. "Find out who Ethan's taking to the dance," I ordered.

Jaden frowned. "No one, but he is going to ask Bree."

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"My new friend, Leo."

"Hold up. You and Leo are friends? How did Leo know about Ethan?" Bree asked.

"Yup. And he says Ethan's his friend, which doesn't sound right, but whatever."

I looked at Bree. Leo and Ethan were friends? "Well, okay, thanks. You've got your answer, Bree," I stated once Jaden had left. Suddenly, Rebeccka's phone buzzed.

"Oh man! Drama practice before class!" She got up, dragging Jessica with her. "We've got to go! See you later!"

"Bye!" we called as she ran off.

Kaitlin got up too, seeing Ms. Denali walk by. "I need to ditch you guys too. I need to talk to her about the art project. I missed yesterday because I was sick, remember?" She got up and left, so we decided to go find Adam, Chase, and Leo. They were talking over by the bench and we overheard enough to know who they were talking about.

"Hey!" I greeted as we walked over.

Bree groaned. "Are you guys talking about that stupid dance too?" Bree asked, impatient that she didn't know when Ethan was going to ask her out. So far, it'd only been three minutes. "Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?"

Chase smiled knowingly. "Nobody's asked you yet have they?"

"Nope, but they will!" Bree exclaimed. "At least, that's what Leo says."

Chase looked at Leo in confusion. "How does he know?"

"He says Ethan and he are friends. And somehow, he's friends with Jaden."

"He's coming right over here to ask you to the dance," Leo stated, pointing at Ethan as he made his way over here.

Bree froze. "What?" she squeaked. "Now? Why?"

"Hey, Bree, how's it going?" Ethan did exactly as Leo said he would.

Bree didn't answer, so I kicked her a little in the shin. "Bree, say something," I whispered.

"HEY, ETHAN!" Bree almost yelled. Then she started babbling about who knows what. We all looked at her. Then she finally said something coherent. "What is that over there?" she asked, pointing away.

We all fell for it and when we turned back, she was gone. The floor was covered in shoe marks.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asked.

I bit my lip, but Adam covered for us. "More importantly, what is that over there?"

We bolted the second he turned around. I still couldn't believe he fell for that.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Hey, guys!" I called, rushing into the lab. Adam and Leo looked up from where they'd been playing with action figures. "I've figured it out."

"Yeah, I have too. Never eat the outside of a pineapple," he told me, shuddering slightly. "That'll come back to haunt you."

"No, I figured out how to get Leo a date with Janelle," I replied.

Leo looked at me, surprised. "I already asked her out. We could do it with Adam, if he's even interested in someone."

"I am. Her name is Danielle. She's in my history class," Adam confessed.

"Danielle? The same Danielle that is in Leo's math class?" I asked.

Adam shrugged.

"Does she have blonde hair, slightly taller than Chase?" Leo asked. Adam nodded. "Yup, same Danielle."

"I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you." (Don't ask, please.)

We made our way over to the USB drive on Mr. Davenport's computer. I stuck my finger in, playing the recording.

"_In the movie, the hero punches the bad guy and saves the baby from the alligator's mouth. I would SO go out with a guy like that!"_ Danielle said.

Adam grinned. "Perfect!" he clapped. "You get the alligator and I'll go round up that baby."

I smirked, thinking it was a joke, but he started walking away. "Adam! No. She wants a hero," I explained. "You just have to do something heroic."

"I got the perfect idea!" Leo decided. "First things first, we will need a DJ, a disco ball, party setup, a mike, and some football players."

"What do we need a DJ for?" Adam thought aloud.

Leo smirked. "Easy. Party in the school cafeteria during lunch."

"How about during breakfast?" Adam asked.

"Adam, that is _so _brilliant! Let's go plan this out."

"Lets!" Adam cried, following Leo upstairs.

I shook my head before following Adam. This was _not_ going to end well.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Okay, so my plans to have an ordinary day? Yeah, those went down the drain as soon as I walked into the school. Why? To put a long story short, a breakfast dance party.

"Oh. My. God," Jessica gasped. I'd stopped for a moment to talk with my brother about his football friends. They'd made a mess of the kitchen the night before during an after-game celebration, and I'd been the one to clean it up. "Adam!"

I ran into the cafeteria and gasped. Flashy party lights were playing. Adam was lying on top of a shiny cart decorated with streamers. The DJ was playing loud music.

"It's time for a breakfast dance party!" Adam cried into the mike. Leo came in at that moment with a disco and was raising it up. Then, he started breakdancing on the kitchen table while everyone cheered him on. Then, when I thought all hell was breaking loose, it got worse! Jaden and the football team stormed inside the cafeteria, the shirt's V-neck over their hair revealing their well-toned abs, with what looked like pizza and donuts. Two other players were carrying in what looked like freezers.

"We got free pizza, donuts, sodas, and entertainment! Let's hear it, people! IT'S. TIME. TO. GO. CRAZYY!" Jaden roared, causing eruptions from the school.

I watched in horror as I saw almost the entire cafeteria with his or her shirts off and dancing. Jaden was SO DEAD! Even Principal Perry, who had just entered, joined the party. While glaring at my brother, I saw him let go of the rope holding the disco. Following the drop, I realized to my horror that it was going to kill Leo if he did not get out of the way!

"LEO!" I cried.

"LEO!" Adam cried, jumping off the DJ and rushing as fast as he could to his stepbrother. He then did one of the bravest things I've ever seen. He shoved Leo to the side, and caught the disco ball.

Jaden came running toward him. "So sorry, Leo. I didn't mean for that to happen!" Jaden cried.

I glared at Jaden. I knew it was on purpose. I mean, he let go!

"I'm fine, thanks to Adam. Let's put that back up," he suggested.

Jaden agreed and together he and Leo put the disco ball back up. Danielle, she was one of the populars', dashed over to Adam.

"That was, like, so brave of you! How did you do that? You must be so strong! Are you hurt? Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office?" Danielle suggested.

"No, really. I'm fine," Adam assured her.

Danielle nodded happily. "Good, because the dance is Saturday and I like dancing. Maybe we could hang out?" she asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, sure," he agreed.

Danielle waved goodbye and walked off, back to her group of friends.

"Congrats, Adam. First date. That's big," I said to the older boy, my mind still focused on Jaden. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was the one who threw the party. Or, so I thought.

"Now all we have to do is get a girl to go out with Chase," Adam stated as he turned to face the nerd.

"Yeah, I don't think that's possible," Leo told him, walking off.

I shrugged. "Jaden, outside, now!" I ordered.

"Can't it wait? I'm watching Bree dance."

"NOW!" I roared, grabbing my brother by the hand and leading him outside, but not before I turned my head to watch Bree dance. God, she was horrible. She made bad dancers look good. Someone needed to give her dance lessons.

"What was that?" I demanded, turning to face my brother. "You nearly killed Leo!"

"I know. It was Leo's idea," Jaden answered, not at all fazed by my fury.

"Don't go throwing that kind of crap at me! It doesn't take a genius to figure out you threw the party!"

"I didn't. Leo did."

"See, I knew you threw that—wait a second. Leo threw the party?" I asked, not believing for a second that Leo would do something that idiotic.

"Yup. He and Adam wanted to throw that party, so Leo phoned me up and told me we were going to be throwing a party, and he told me what he wanted us players to do."

"So, what was the purpose of the whole party then?" I asked, now more confused than ever.

"It was for Adam. He wanted Danielle to ask him out, and that was why the party was thrown."

Slowly, things began to make sense. This wasn't Jaden's fault at all. It was Leo's fault!

I nodded slowly. "Thanks. Now I know whom to blame for all this. Leo!"

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"That worked out brilliantly!" Leo exclaimed, smiling at Adam as they walked into the lab. Bree was going dress shopping with Calla and her friends, so I was home alone with these two idiots. Well, one technically. "Everything that was supposed to happen happened. And we even got Principal Perry to join in! We are dogs!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah, except for the fact that Jaden nearly killed you," I replied. "You could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"I know. That was all part of the plan, actually," Leo admitted.

"What!" I cried, outraged.

"Oh, come on, Chase. I know you didn't like it," Adam explained, "but it's the first time a girl's ever been interested in me and I kind of like it."

"I know you like it, but don't you think that you could have done something else to show off Adam's heroism?" I asked Leo, still pissed off that he would risk his life just so that Adam could get a date. It was so unlike Leo, I think. To be truthfully honest, something isn't right with Leo, but I'm not sure what it is. It's as if he knows more than I do, which is impossible because I'm a supercomputer, but it still feels like it. Was Leo actually himself, or was he pretending to be someone different?

"Chase, is everything all right?" Leo asked, looking at me. "You kind of zoned off for a minute there."

"I'm fine, I think. I'm just thinking, that's all. So, who am I going to go with to the dance?"

"I thought you didn't give a hoot about who you went to the dance with?"

"I don't, but I think that since you two got dates, that I should at least try and get one as well."

"Okay, well, when Calla comes to yell at me, I will ask her about it. Assuming Jaden tells her it was my idea."

"Fine with me. I'm going to go work on my homework now."

Leo nodded. "Okay. I'm going to try to teach Bree to dance when she gets back."

I scoffed. "Good luck with that."

* * *

**The next day**

**Leo's POV**

As soon as Bree arrived home, I made sure Adam and Chase had left, and turned to face Bree. I placed my iPod down on the speaker. When the music played, I paused it. Turning to face Bree, I stated, "Bree, you remember that favor you did for me? Well, I thought of something. I will teach you to dance."

"Dance?" Bree asked, her eyes raised. "I don't think—"

"You stink at dancing."

Bree looked highly offended, but agreed. She probably knew it was true.

"All right, now, dancing is where you move rhythmically to music," I started, pressing play. Chris Brown was playing.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Bree, holding out my hand to her and smiling. As soon as she took it, I pulled her close to my abdomen, surprising her a little, my hand on her back. "Now, put your hand on my shoulder."

She did as instructed.

"No, gently. Like a feather."

Bree did as instructed. From there, I moved back, then forward, and then back again. When that was done, I led Bree to my side and back once more. Then I twirled her around, and dipped. The light that hit off Bree that instant made her appear prettier than I have ever remembered. My heart fluttered, an emotion pouring itself into my soul. I recognized it instantly.

It was love.

I must have been staring at her because she said, "Uh, Leo?"

"Right, sorry," I apologized. Pulling her up over my head, I ordered her to twirl back to me. Bree did so, and eventually landed in my arms. I wrapped my hands around her waist and twirled her.

"Wow, Leo. You're good," Bree complimented once we stopped and got a drink.

"Shall we continue?"

"Lets!" Bree stated, holding my hand once again.

I continued dancing with her, teaching and showing her dance moves that only pro dancers could accomplish. We were having so much fun that I didn't notice anyone enter until I saw Calla watching us, a horrified look on her face.

"Okay, it's NOT what it looks like, Calla!"

* * *

**Earlier that day**

**Calla's POV**

"CALLA!" Jaden called.

I was in my room, trying to decide on what shoes to wear to Friday's dance. It was only a day away, and I was stuck between two pairs. Not to mention, all the girls were coming over later for group dress approvals. It was sort of a tradition.

"Yeah, Jay?" I stepped out of my room.

"One of your friends called earlier and asked you to come over. Bree, the pretty brunette?" he replied.

That's odd. I never heard anyone call. "Okay! Wait, Jay?" I walked down into the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just call her pretty?" I asked, a mischievous grin on my face.

He rolled his eyes. "No of course not. You're imagining it, little sister," he lied. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Got practice at six. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks. See ya!" I waved goodbye, wrote a note saying I would be over at a friend's house, and headed to my neighbor's house. After explaining the situation to them, I arrived in front of the Davenport mansion. Walking up to their mansion, I spotted Bree dancing in the window, hip-hop music playing in the background. I was about to ring the doorbell when I realized what I had just seen. Going over to the window, I saw that my eyes hadn't deceived me. Bree was dancing, and she was good.

Then, I saw Leo. He did a twirl and pulled Bree into his arms before twirling backwards and lowering Bree. I watched, one-third horror, one-third aww and one-third intrigued as Leo pulled Bree close to his abdomen. I needed to stop this, now!

I threw open the door, surprised it wasn't unlocked, and saw Leo, his hands wrapped around Bree's waist, Chris Brown music playing in the background. By the look of things, things were escalating out of control rather quickly.

Leo looked up, saw me, and quickly let go of Bree while Bree tried to turn away to hide her blush. "Okay, it's NOT what it looks like, Calla! I was just—"

"I don't care. Bree, you wanted me to come over?"

Bree frowned. "What are you talking about? I never asked you to come over. Well, I was, but I never got around to it," she admitted.

"That's odd. Jaden said that—" I stopped, realizing what had happened when I saw Leo grin. My blood boiled. It was all a setup by Jaden and… Leo. Something about Leo wanted me to lunge at him and rip his lungs out. I had had it up to HERE with Jaden and Leo's friendship. First, Jaden nearly kills Leo and Leo has the nerve to set the whole party up? Just so Adam could get a date? Then Leo has the nerve to set up a fake phone call so I can see _this_ crap? He was going to get my wrath tonight.

"Leo, upstairs now!" I ordered, voice full with venom.

Leo, sensing the hostility in my voice, headed upstairs while I followed. One glare in Bree's direction told me that she was not supposed to follow. As soon as Leo and I were upstairs, I led him into the bathroom and locked the door. And then, I turned on him.

"Okay, what the heck is your problem? What the heck was that back there?"

He smiled. "Well, you know how Bree was a horrible dancer? Bree did me a favor and I was doing her a favor by teaching her dancing. Have you seen her dance moves?"

"Unfortunately, I have. Okay, that explains that. However, why are you friends with my brother?"

"Well, you remember that football game? On the hook and lateral play…I blew the game on purpose."

"What? Why? We could have had the popular table! We could totally have been somebodies!"

"I don't care about sitting at the popular table. Besides, I was trying to befriend Trent!"

"Befriend Trent? Befriend Trent even though he beats you up all the time? Why?"

Leo got up in my face, backing me down into a wall. We were so close; I could tell what he was using for his showers. At least, I'm pretty sure they're showers.

"Trent deserves to be happy. And you know what, it seems to be working. Jaden has been sticking up for me ever since the game and he's been helping me in a number of ways. I'm able to sit at the popular table, but you know what? I don't want to because I'm trying so very hard to sit with my true friends. You guys."

I felt touched after his speech, but I wouldn't let him see it. I backed him down into the wall this time. "True friends? Since when am I your true friend? You barely know me!"

"So? My past father down right abused me. I felt so worthless, and then you show up and ask, "Since when am I your true friend?" I don't know! I just know that I need friends who won't backstab me like my father did. I trust you are one of those people, and according to Jaden, you are one!"

"Since when do you listen to my brother? You barely know him, and you're handing your heart on a platter to him saying, "Here, I trust you!" If you trusted him, then why did he drop that disco that almost kill you?" I knew why; I just wanted Leo to verify it.

"I was helping Adam get a date! It was all part of the plan! And unlike you and Chase, people loved that party!"

"It was stupid and idiotic!" I shouted. "There were other ways that didn't involve you going possibly going to the hospital! And why the hell did you tell Jaden that Bree called when she hadn't? Was it to see you dance with your stepsister?"

"It just worked out that way. No, I did it so you could scream at me!" Leo shouted.

I was sure we were making a lot of noise, but I didn't care. "And that's what I'm doing! Now, can you just shut the heck up and tell me why you two were dancing?" I shouted, my voice getting louder as I said more words.

"I already told you! Bree SUCKS at dancing! And why does it matter to you, anyways what I do with my stepsister? I'm just doing her a favor!"

"It doesn't matter to me, gosh darn it, but it matters to Jaden. He likes Bree!" I shouted.

That seemed to shut Leo up. He backed up, and stared at me as if I had just said pigs could fly. "What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but—"

"After that."

"He likes Bree?"

"Wait, what?"

After having me repeat that line three times, he asked how I knew.

"Jaden called her 'my pretty brunette friend.'" Suddenly, I grinned evilly. I had the perfect blackmail!

"Oh no. I know that look. That's the I-know-your-secret-look. But you're wrong!"

"Oh, I know all right. You _like_ Bree."

Leo thought about that for a moment. "More than Jaden."

I grinned again. "Wait until the whole school learns this!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Leo gasped.

"I would, actually."

"Don't even think about it! I will do anything you want me to. Do a one-man performance of Annie during theater, be the baton for a drummers, I'll run shirtless in front of my gym teacher! Anything!" Leo begged, grabbing my knees.

"I was just going to say pay me fifty bucks, but running shirtless in front of your gym teacher will work," I stated. "Thanks, Leo!" I commented, patting him on the shoulder.

"Me and my damn mouth," he muttered.

"Now, if you excuse me, I've got to talk to Bree. Most likely about Ethan." I excused myself, and walked out of the bathroom before Leo could tell me anything else. When I walked downstairs, I could tell that Bree and Chase had heard part of the conversation, even though they were both on the couch.

"So, how much did you hear?"

Chase and Bree looked at each other. "Nothing," both Chase and Bree said.

"I can tell you're lying," I stated, crossing my arms. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing," both Chase and Bree said.

"Look, Bree and I need to talk about the dance, so could you scram?" I asked as kindly as I could.

Chase looked offended, but did as I said. I turned to face Bree.

"OKAY, someone's got something on her mind and it ain't me, so spill. Is it Ethan?"

"Yeah, every time I see him, I get panicky and act like a total…" she trailed off, looking for a word.

"Dork monster?" I suggested cheerfully.

"Total dork monster," she agreed.

"Bree," I laughed lightly. "You're not the only girl to run away from a cute guy. I was so nervous around my first crush; I couldn't even look at him for five months. You're not the only one who gets nervous."

"I flew across the room and jumped on top of the lockers," she said matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. "Okay, never did that before," I admitted.

"Whenever he's around I just get flustered and glitchy and I just want to eat my face so I don't say something stupid."

I smiled. This was totally just like having a little sister. Except for the fact that Bree was about four months older than me. "Try breathing next time. I'm serious. Deep breaths. Stay in the moment and don't think about how much you like him. That's what I do. Or, you could try wearing high heels. That way, if you run away, you'll wipe out like a downhill skier. It'll be hilarious, and it'll give him an excuse to help you up."

"Okay, yeah. Breath. Stay in the moment. Don't think. Wipe out. Got it." Bree nodded, smiling. "Thanks Cal."

"No prob." I shrugged. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!"

With that over, I left.

* * *

**The next day, **

**Bree's POV**

"Alright girls. Time for…whoa. We look awesome!" Calla stared at every one of us as we skipped into the school. Our dresses were amazing!

Kaitlin was wearing a bright red, strapless dress that went down to her knees. The golden belt she'd chosen with it really showed it off and went well with the gold outline at the bottom of the dress.

Jessica had a dark green dress, the same length, but this one had two-inch straps at the top and a matching dark green ribbon in place of the belt. She was carrying a black handbag along with it.

Rebeccka was wearing a strapless dress that truly showed off her crazy personality. The bottom half was pure black while the top half was a zebra print. Separating the two halves was a bright pink ribbon and bow.

As for Calla, she was wearing pink. It was a short, strapless dress with a white floral pattern on top of it. In the middle was a black ribbon to separate the top and the bottom.

"I know right? We look hot-mazing!" Rebeccka grinned.

"That's not a word," I told her.

"I don't care!" Rebeccka snapped.

"Ladies, ladies, no fighting tonight," Calla reminded them.

They sighed. I started to walk over to Calla, and then stumbled. She grabbed my arm to support me.

"Okay, if you're going to be wearing those shoes, I'd suggest wearing a helmet," Jessica stated after looking at the shoes.

I rolled my eyes at Jessica. I was going to say something snarky, but then Kaitlin squealed.

"Hey, Jaden!" she cried, throwing herself at my brother.

Calla averted her eyes when they kissed.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I've never kissed Kaitlin before," her brother teased.

"Okay, you two can leave now. I don't want to vomit all over this pretty dress just because you two are sucking face." Calla pointed to the dance.

Jaden laughed. "Fine, but other than getting Kaitlin, I just wanted to say, you all look very pretty."

I smiled. Jaden could be nice at times.

"Except you, Cal, you look like a troll."

"Leave!" Calla ordered, pushing him away.

Rebeccka laughed. "You two need to stop fight…fighting. And I have to go because Marco just got here. See ya!"

Rebeccka ran off to go see her new boy toy, leaving me, Jessica and Calla alone in the hall.

"Okay, ladies. Time for our grand entrance. Formations!" Calla joked as we walked in.

I immediately spotted Adam and Chase, but Leo was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to them. "Wow, not too shabby, boys. You know how to clean yourselves up," I complimented.

"You don't look to bad yourself," Chase replied.

I smiled. "So, where's Danielle, Adam?" I asked.

"She's in the washroom," he informed me.

"Ooh! Bree! There's Ethan!" Jessica exclaimed.

I stood frozen, nervousness written all over her face.

Calla sighed, "If this goes south, I'm really sorry about this."

Calla pushed me over to Ethan. I stumbled a bit, but managed to keep my footing. After I glared at her from over my shoulder, I started talking with Ethan.

I started to run a bit, but caught myself. And then I started to dance. I silently thanked Leo for teaching me dance lessons because quite frankly, he was right. I did stink! Ethan smiled, extended his hand, and led me onto the dance floor.

I danced with him, a smile appearing on my face, every now and then looking in Leo's direction and silently thanking him. Leo, who was dancing with Janelle, smiled at me.

"You're a better dancer than I thought," Ethan commented.

There was something about his voice that seemed almost pained, but I shook it off, and smiled. "Thanks. Leo taught me how to dance the night before. I didn't know how," I confessed.

"Leo is… your brother?" Ethan asked.

"Stepbrother, actually. Don't you know that? Jaden says you and Leo are friends."

"Well, he's wrong. I don't know Leo."

I stopped dancing with Ethan for a second. "Wait, what?"

At that moment, I heard a scream followed by a crash. Looking up, I saw Adam catching Danielle. Adam had thrown Danielle through the ceiling!

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Okay, someone's been working out," Jessica whispered as he caught Danielle in his arms easily.

Danielle huffed and stormed out of the dance.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Adam to practically expose his bionics in front of the entire school. It's a wonder the FBI didn't come in just now. Turning my attention back to Ethan, I said, "You don't know Leo?"

"Nope. Excuse me for a moment," Ethan announced, exiting the room, most likely to use the washroom.

I turned my attention to Leo. He was so going to get it now! Stomping over to him, I growled, "Leo. Outside. Now!"

A worried Leo looked at his date before excusing himself and following me outside.

"You lied to me!" I seethed.

"About what?" Leo asked.

"Stop trying to play stupid! You know darn well what! How could you lie to me about Ethan!?"

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Instead, he looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"I thought you would be a great stepbrother, but I guess I was wrong. You're a terrible stepbrother!"

Leo's head shot up at that remark. I could tell I hurt his feelings, but I was too angry to care. "I was helping you! If I hadn't taught you how to dance, you would have embarrassed yourself that dance and gone all 'tornado' on Ethan just like—"

"Like what?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Never mind. I can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's too awkward."

"Too awkward? Leo, you ran into gym class shirtless! How is it too awkward?"

"Okay, fine. I've been having these… visions lately. The night before, I had a vision that you would go 'tornado' on Ethan, so I thought I could teach you some dancing," Leo stated. "I had a vision about Spike coming out when the night before you three came here. I think I can see the future!"

I stared at him in awe. "Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"How far can you see into the future? Do I walk down the aisle in white, what is the fashion type in the future, what other abilities do I-?"

"I can only see a couple of days into the future, not years," he confessed. "I don't know the rest of the night is going to play out, but I do know that changing the future can be disastrous."

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked.

Leo placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye. With a voice that sounded totally wrong for someone his age, he said, "I care about you, and I don't want you to embarrass yourself. Although, your failure is adorable at times."

I blushed involuntarily. Even though I was pretty sure he insulted me on that last part, it sounded like a compliment, so I thanked him. After hugging him, I suggested we go back inside.

Leo obliged and led me back into the dance while I waited for Ethan to come back. Just when I thought he had ditched me, Ethan showed up.

"So sorry about that. My mom does not know when to stop talking if you know what I mean."

I nodded. "I think I can relate." Then my face turned serious. "Is everything all right?"

"With my mom, yes. Care for some punch?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed, walking with him to the punch bowl.

"So," he said as he poured me some punch, "do you like me?"

I frowned, taking the punch. "Of course, why?"

"You were staring at someone else while we were dancing," he stated matter-of-factly.

It was then that I noticed his pained voice was back. Something was wrong. Was he jealous? "Yeah. I was thanking Leo for teaching me how to dance."

"Do you like him?"

I almost spit my punch in his face. Was he serious? "Are you serious? Leo? No, what would make you think such a thing?"

"Well, when I was in the washroom, I saw you blush when Leo was talking to you," Ethan admitted, a hint of anger in his tone.

"It was involuntary," I blurted out. "It doesn't mean I like him!"

Ethan looked on the verge of tears as he croaked, "Of course not." Wiping his tears, he pivoted and started to leave the dance once again.

Grabbing his shoulder, I cried, "Ethan, what's wrong?"

Ethan took a deep breath and looked at me. I almost gasped as I saw what emotions were swimming through his eyes. Longing, pity, hurt, and love crossed his eyes.

Biting down on his lip, Ethan calmly stated, "I want to be with you, so bad…" I felt the tears fall down my cheek. "I really do, but… I don't think I can."

Ignoring the tear stains that clouded my visions, I desperately croaked, "You can."

"I can't," Ethan whispered, tears falling down his cheek and onto his suit. "When I know I can trust you, I'll be back."

I felt Ethan's hand slip away from mine, and I stared as Ethan's retreating form. My heart was falling into a deep abyss, an incessant darkness clouding my soul. I opened my mouth to try and call out to him, to try and apologize, but the words were caught in my throat. The door leading into the dance closed, and with it, I could feel my relationship with him closing as well.

I wrapped my hands around my knees and wracked in sobs. Ethan, the first boy I possibly ever liked, was gone.

"Bree, are you all right?" Leo's date asked, concern masking her face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but it was too hard. I closed them, shakily stood up, and cried into her shoulders. Through my tears, I could see Chase and Calla dancing. _'Lucky them,'_ I thought. _'At least they have someone, unlike me.'_

As I lay sobbing into this girl's shoulder, I thought, _'Please come back, Ethan.'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, chapter four is done! Next up is Grandma VS Exoskeleton. And before you ask, no. Adam is not going to be the Chef. I'm making it actually realistic instead. You'll be surprised what Chase cooks. Not sure when the next chapter is going to be up, but Bree's drama from the previous episode will continue. And no, I'm not on an anti-Bree type of guy. I'm also not the type of guy that makes things easy for people.**

**I hope you liked this one and I want to hear your opinion. Anything you liked, disliked, or want to see happen, let me know. I will consider it. **

**Future Episodes:**

**1. Grandma vs Exoskeleton**

**2. Smart and Smarter**

**3. A New Feeling – Original Episode**

**4. It's Not How You Start, But How You Finish - Original Episode**

**Before I forget, I have a poll on my profile that I'd like you all to fill out. It's a no brainer. If you haven't decided after thirty seconds, then your brain isn't working right. Until next time. Peace my fellow readers!**


	6. Facing the Exoskeleton

**A/N: Hey everyone! I said I would update on May 2, and I'm updating on May 2. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know I said Smart and Smarter would be next, but I'm going to work around that. It is going to be an original episode with parts of Smart and Smarter **_**in **_**it. And then I go onto my other two original episodes.**

**The second original episode mainly focuses on Brase. I figure I owe it to those fans since I broke their hearts last chapter. With Leo using the quote. Of course, they liked Ethan rejecting Bree. Anyways, I'm going to stop blabbering and get onto reviews.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm glad. Pretty easy poll, wasn't it?**

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad.**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

**Guest: I've not thought about their role yet. I've thought of Principal Perry's and Janelle's but not Calla's, Jaden's, or Trent's role. I don't have the answers to that question just yet.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Like I messaged you earlier, thanks for backing me up.**

**Kiki: How is this any different from when Jean Rhys borrowed Jane Eyre from Charlotte Bronte and used her in a novel called Wide Sargasso Sea? *Bookworm alert. Sirens go off.* I asked her about it and she said she was expecting this.**

**Anime Star99: Updates are going to be a bit slower than usual from mid-May to the end of June. I'm doing a summer college course, and there's usually a lot of work involved.**

**Labratslover: You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's.**

**Note: The first half of things is a dream.**

* * *

_**My lungs were on fire as I sprinted as fast as I could to the school. As soon as I heard that Mission Creek High was on fire, my thoughts immediately rushed to my girlfriend, Janelle. She had class that day. I could never go on if she—**_

_**I shoved that thought to the back of my mind. Janelle would be alive. She just had to be! Turning the corner, I saw the charred remains of the school. That sight only made me run faster. Chase and Bree were closely following me. When I reached what would have been the door, I kicked it off its hinges and dashed to the gym where I knew casualties were being made. What I saw made my heart stop.**_

_**Principal Perry and others were tending to the wounded. It amazed me TP wasn't dead. Hundreds upon hundreds of kids were on stretchers, the smell of iron filling the room. I frantically searched the room for Janelle, praying tremendously that she was not one of those who died. Then, I saw her, and I sank to my knees in despair. My blood ran as cold as ice. **_

_**Janelle Madison Brown lay with her arms spread out on the ground. My eyes locked down to her face, ignoring the bloody wounds, the strangulation marks, her twisted leg, and the half-torn clothing. She looked peaceful, like she was asleep, but I knew otherwise. Janelle was my girlfriend for a few years, but now I had lost her. Here lips were relaxed into a small curve, and her eyes closed, oblivious to all the horror around her. I remembered staring at her for hours as she slept; I remembered the nights we spent in each other's arms, and how we made heart-shaped cookies. Needless to say, there was more kissing and less cooking. I stared at Janelle, the girl I loved, knowing she would never wake up and see my face again. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I racked up huge, heartbroken sobs of anguish. **_

_**Suddenly, I stopped crying and my broken heart was replaced by a hard willed determination. My blood boiled and my fists started shaking. Victor had gone too far this time. He had tortured and killed my mother; he had killed Donald and Adam; he had blown up our mansion; he had killed Janelle. He was going to pay.**_

_**Before I could stop myself, I threw back my head and screamed.**_

"Leo! Leo, wake up!" a voice cried, shaking my shoulders.

I shot out of bed instantly, breathing heavily. Mom and Big D were by my side, reassuring me that it was just a nightmare and nothing else. Of course, I knew it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory.

I was sweating like a pig on a hot summer day. After I calmed down, Tasha and Big D started to leave.

"Big D, wait!" I called, knowing that now would be a good time to tell him about my visions. "Can I tell you something personal?"

"Of course."

"The nightmare involved your exoskeleton prototype. It was trying to destroy our dinner."

"You were upset because dinner was rui—wait. Did you say you had a dream about my exoskeleton?"

I nodded. "I think I'm having visions about the future."

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Life has sucked ever since Ethan walked away from me. An incessant darkness clouded my soul, reminding me, taunting me…

_"I want to be with you, so bad…" I felt the tears fall down my cheek. "I really do, but… I don't think I can."_

_"You can."_

_"I can't," Ethan whispered, tears falling down his cheek and onto his suit. "When I know I can trust you, I'll be back."_

_I felt Ethan's hand slip away from mine, and I stared as Ethan's retreating form. _

I know it's just supposed to be some dumb old high school romance, but for whatever reason, I couldn't shake it from my mind. He left me because he thought I liked Leo.

Leo? Like him? No, I did not like him. I liked him as a brother, but nothing more. Why did Ethan think otherwise? Was it because I blushed? It was an involuntary reaction! I would _never _fall for Leo, would I?

Of course not. He's my cousin, and it would just make things awkward. I did not want to be anything to Leo other than his sister, but it was possible he wanted me. I could care less. I mean, the implications of a relationship amongst us are impractical. Nothing would change that.

Right now, I was shoveling my eggs to the side. I was not hungry. Ever since Ethan left, my appetite has been nonexistent. So has sleep. I never knew one person could have such an impact on my life. Getting up, I set my plate on the counter and mindlessly left to go check on Leo, even though I was totally against it. I heard he had a nightmare last night and just wanted to check up on him. I may be his sister, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice at times.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Hey, Calla, hand me that monkey wrench, please," I ordered, not looking up from where I was. Calla was here earlier than last time, but that was because today was the day, the big invention sale called "The Call."

So anyway, we (Mr. Davenport and I) were all doing last minute checks on all the inventions. Meanwhile, Calla was walking in between the displays, looking at them in awe.

"Oh, sweet pen."

I half listened as Mr. Davenport explained to Calla that it was a highly pressurized air canister and that it could inflate a blimp. Calla was our newly hired lab assistant. Personally, I didn't see why we needed one, but whatever.

"This little thing?" Calla didn't believe him. "Impossible."

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind hit us, nearly knocking me off my feet. I stumbled over to Mr. Davenport and Calla to try to shut off the device. Mr. Davenport managed to wrestle it from Calla and shut it off before any of his inventions fell.

"Well, it definitely makes for a great hairdryer!" Calla commented dryly, pulling her now messy hair into a ponytail. "So, what are you having? A garage sale?"

Mr. Davenport faked a laugh. "No. We are preparing for…The Call!" he finished dramatically.

I smirked as his theatrics. "Once a year, Mr. Davenport and I present his newest devices to all the international buyers," I explained.

"In other words, ka-ching!"

"I want to be in on…The Call." Calla copied Mr. Davenport.

I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry, Calla. There's no more room. Right, Mr. Davenport?"

"We could use help selling the products," Mr. Davenport mused.

"I'm not that good with selling stuff. Leo is, however," Calla admitted.

I looked at him. "Leo? Since when?" I objected.

"Last week on a dare, he sold nun-chucks to a nun named Chuck. I bet he could sell this without even knowing what it is." Calla picked up an electro-field destabilizer and started showing it off to an imaginary audience.

"No, Calla! That's an electro-field destabilizer! Whatever you do…" Mr. Davenport said as the device touched the metal podium and Calla was sent flying into the lab doors. "…don't let it touch metal."

Two days in, and I was questioning how long it would take before Calla destroyed the lab in its entirety.

* * *

"Yes, Mom, Leo and I are settling in just fine in our new house," Tasha said on the phone as I walked into the living room. She waved at us before going back to her phone call. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing his or her usual Saturday afternoon thing. Adam was lifting Leo to bulk up, Davenport was hopping around on one foot, singing some random pattern of sounds while wearing a weird-looking hat with antennas on it, and Calla was videotaping his dance while texting her friends the answers for yesterday's chemistry homework. Bree was glaring at Leo. She must still be upset about that dance.

Bree suddenly appeared in front of me holding a red bouncy ball.

"Wanna play catch?" she asked.

Figuring she needed something to take her mind off the dance, I replied, "Sure."

We headed over to the kitchen table, tossing the ball at one another while I listened in on Tasha's conversation. It wasn't really eavesdropping; she is so loud on the phone and my super sensitive hearing picked it up easily.

"Yes, you should come and visit," Tasha said, clearing not liking the idea one bit. She then looked around the room and decided that it was not a good idea. "But not today!"

I smirked, tossing the ball farther so that Bree would have a challenge.

"Why? Because Donald's not feeling well." Mr. Davenport stopped and looked at Tasha. "I've got to go; he just threw up in my purse. Love you, bye." She hung up the phone.

"You know, we're going to have to have your mother over eventually," Mr. Davenport told her.

"No, we don't," Tasha replied. "Look, my mother doesn't just visit. She has inspections. If she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in."

"Honey, when your mother visits, I will shower her with love, I will make her feel welcome and I will do everything humanly possible to-"

Mr. Davenport was cut off by the doorbell. Tasha freaked out immediately. "It's my mother!" she exclaimed. She really didn't need to though; Leo's grandmother's face was on our security screen.

"I'll be in the lab," Mr. Davenport panicked and ran downstairs.

"Quick! Run and hide!" Tasha ordered.

We all hid behind the kitchen counter, even Calla. Then she froze. "Wait, why am I hiding? I work here."

Bree gave her a look. Calla sighed, but stopped talking as Leo's grandma came in.

"Oh good, it's unlocked," she said.

Tasha faked a smile. "Mom!" she cried hugging her. "You're here."

"Would have been here sooner if it hadn't been for your stupid gate," Leo's grandma complained.

"Oh, that's just Donald's titanium security fence," Tasha explained.

"Well if you ram it with your car hard enough, it pops right open," the grandma replied before looking at Leo. "Leo! There's my baby! Come here and give grandma a kiss."

Adam and Calla started mocking Leo quietly. Bree giggled.

I gestured to the hallway. "We can't stay here forever," I whispered.

They all nodded and we started to leave. Leo's grandma kept talking.

"Grandma brought your favorite; bran fruit cake!" she said, and then trailed off unexpectedly. Then, in a very loud, questioning voice: "Who are they?"

We all froze and turned to see the family looking at us. None of us knew what to say. Fortunately, Leo came to our rescue. "Oh, they're uh…they're the staff."

"Staff?" Leo's grandma repeated.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, well, it's a pretty big house," he replied.

Leo's grandma looked at Tasha. "Tasha, still so lazy," she scolded with an amused tone.

Tasha glared at her. "And you're still so…my mother," She ended in a fake cheerful voice.

Leo's grandma looked at me. "So who are you?" she asked.

"He's our chef," Leo informed Leo's grandma.

"And who is he?" she asked, pointing to Adam.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Tasha beat him to it.

"Adam… is our personal trainer," Tasha said.

Leo's grandmother raised her eyebrow. "And just what does a personal trainer do?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's personal?" Adam did not sound too sure of his response, but Leo's grandmother bought it anyway. She turned to Bree.

"And Bree," Leo walked over to Bree, "Bree is my…nanny."

Bree and I both stared at Leo while Calla and Adam tried to keep from laughing aloud.

"Aren't you a little young to be a nanny?" Leo's grandmother asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be a grandma?" she countered.

Leo's grandmother blushed. "I like you!" she decided. Then she turned to Calla. "We've heard who they all are. What's your job?" she asked.

Calla smiled politely. "I'm Mr. Davenport's personal lab assistant. I help him with the bigger projects and personally manage a few of his smaller ones. Speaking of which, I should probably get back to work, seeing as Mr. Davenport is ill after all."

"Can I help?" Leo's head shot up.

Calla shrugged. "Sure, if you want. But you have to bring your _nanny_?"

"Sure, come on, Bree!"

* * *

Bree's POV

Calla, Leo, and I headed down the hall down to the lab. The second we were out of listening range, the two burst out laughing.

"Nanny!" Calla giggled. "Oh man, good one, Leo!"

"No, it's not!" I objected as we hit the same floor as the lab.

"It was either nanny or lab assistant. And I don't think you'd make a good lab assistant, no offense, Bree," Leo quickly added.

I rolled my eyes and followed Calla and Leo into the lab where Mr. Davenport was working on something. "Hey, Big D. Grandma's here," Leo stated.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I'm down here?" he replied. "Uh, Calla, can you adjust the power levels on the quantum flux discombobulator?"

"What does that look like?" she asked.

"It's that thing over there," Leo stated as he pointed to a machine. Mr. Davenport wasn't the only who looked at him strangely. "I told you I can see the future, so I know everything that is in this lab."

"Really? Then what's that thing?" Mr. Davenport quizzed.

I had no idea what it was, but apparently Leo did. He continued answering questions until Donald was confident he knew what everything was.

"Wow, Leo. You do know what all this stuff is! Do you want to be the new lab assistant?"

Calla looked offended, but chose not to say anything. I wonder why. I hoped Leo didn't say yes because I presently didn't like him.

"I'm not interested in being lab assistant."

"Well, you can always be my strategic mission specialist who oversees and writes reports on the missions."

"I will think about that."

"All right. So, what do we do with The Call? What did we do in your dream?"

"We just wing it," Leo informed.

"Mr. Davenport nodded. "That was what I was thinking of. Who does it in your dream?"

"Chase, but since he's making dinner, I guess my nanny, Br—Calla will have to do it," Leo stated after I sent him a sharp glare.

As much as Calla didn't want to, she knew I would thank her for doing it, so she nodded.

"Hold the phone, please. Bree is Leo's nanny, and Chase is a cook. What went on upstairs?"

"Not important right now, Big D. What is important is that we get this show on the road so we can unveil the coup d'état. I don't think I should be showing it off because in the—the dream, vision, whatever, the Exoskeleton tries to take your head off. Bree," Leo glared at me, "will do it, won't you, nanny?"

I glared back at him. My blood ran ice cold. "Fine," I spat, the words pouring out like acid. Everyone in the room shivered. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"I don't know. Do whatever you want, except what Chase did and try to kill me. Just show it off."

"Got it," I said, my smile widening when he told me what Chase did in the dream. Only, Chase wasn't going to try and kill him this time around. I was.

* * *

Calla's POV

"Mr. Davenport!" I called, fiddling with the screen. Four people appeared on the screen.

"Hello, and welcome to…_The Call_," Mr. Davenport greeted the potential buyers. "I'm, as you obviously know, Donald Davenport and this is my sale. My assistants will show you some of the inventions for sale. Leo, Calla?"

I turned the camera on us. Leo picked up the first device. "Davenport Industries Tabletop Particle Collider." Leo held it up. "A scientists dream! Now you can race subatomic particles at light speed!" The buyers seemed to find Leo amusing. I didn't.

"Up next we have something even more exciting." I smiled. It was such a good pitch for such an awesome invention. "It's thrilling, yet mysterious, exotic but useful. I have no idea how any household has survived without… the interactive coffee table!"

While Leo was explaining about the invention, I looked to Mr. Davenport. "Best invention ever!" I whispered.

Mr. Davenport grinned like an idiot. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, it is finally the moment you have all been waiting for!" he announced, signaling for me to switch the camera out of the close up view.

Bree walked up to us, wearing the suit. She turned and faced the buyers.

"The Exoskeleton!" she announced to buyer's stunned faces.

"Oh, this is going to get us a fortune!" I whispered to Mr. Davenport. He nodded, and then went back on screen.

"That's right; the power of ten men in a one-size-fits-all suit. Bree, please demonstrate by lifting this table."

We stepped back, making room for Bree. "Now ladies and gentlemen, note how elegantly-"

Bree slammed her fist down on the table, breaking it in two.

"She smashes my table of priceless inventions!"

I turned to Leo. "What is going on?" I demanded.

"I don't know. This never—aaahh!" Leo screamed as Bree picked Leo up and threw him against the door. "Ugh!"

Running over to Leo, I was relieved to see that he was hadn't been knocked unconscious. Still, why did Bree do that? Walking over to Bree, I exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"For ruining my dance with Ethan!" she spat in a voice so cold I would have thought it was an entirely different person speaking. "I've hated his guts since."

She moved to finish off Leo, but I blocked her path. "So it's all right for you to kill your own cousin?"

Bree picked me up the neck with one hand. Her hand was around my throat, preventing me from breathing. Black spots begin swimming in front of my eyes, and I was sure I was going to die from lack of oxygen. "Yes," she breathed.

The next thing I knew, I was airborne, and landed on the lab floor. My back was in pain, and I felt shards of glass from the broken camera on my back. Every part of my body was in pain. I was barely able to stand up. When I did, I saw Bree trying to strangle Leo. I gasped and held a hand to my mouth. Leo's skin was starting to turn blue!

Just in time, the suit froze, and then went limp, as if it had simply stopped working. Leo dropped to the ground, taking in deep breaths of much needed oxygen.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"I think the battery is drained," I panted as I leaned against the counter, weak beyond relief. "Not a moment too soon."

"Bree, get out of that thing!" Mr. Davenport ordered, flipping up the face mask.

"Sure, whatever."

Mr. Davenport glared at her while Leo and I unlocked the suit from the back.

"Bree, how could you do this?" he demanded.

"Calla will tell you," she answered, a prideful smirk on her face.

Mr. Davenport turned to look at me, and that was when Bree super speeded out of the lab. Mr. Davenport sighed. "I just had to give her super speed."

"Super speed is fine. Be lucky it wasn't Adam," Leo countered as Tasha stormed in.

"What on Earth is going on down here?" she demanded. "My mother is upstairs."

"The Exoskeleton went berserk and almost strangled Leo to death," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Yeah, okay you win."

Mr. Davenport shook his fist in a victory mode. I'm guessing he didn't get a lot of victories.

"Leo, who did this to you?" Tasha asked, forgetting presently about her mother upstairs and only focusing on her son when she saw the strangulation marks.

"It was Bree," he mumbled. "She threw me against the wall and advanced to strangulate me. She almost did had it not been for Calla bravely sneaking up from behind and taking the battery out of the suit."

I sent a questioning look at Leo. That wasn't what happened at all. Before I could say anything, Tasha was squeezing the daylight out of me. "Thank you for saving my Leo's life." Pulling back, she noticed the strangulation marks on my neck as well. "Bree did this also? Wow. That is _so _not like her. I'm glad you are all right. Does anything hurt?"

"Everything. Mostly my back. Bree threw me against the camera and the glass broke. I was barely able to stand, but once I saw Leo being strangled, I—well, you know."

"Thank goodness you're all right. Mom's been asking where you guys are and I've been running out of excuses. I need everyone upstairs acting like a normal family now," she instructed before walking back upstairs.

Mr. Davenport had a panicky look on his face. "We'd better do as she says; she's more prone to violence than the exoskeleton," he said.

I doubted that, but didn't say anything. Mr. Davenport walked off, leaving Leo and I all alone in the lab. Leo walked up to me. "I am so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen. Forgive me?" Leo asked.

I sighed. There was sincerity in his voice that made me believe him. "I will. Just, help me upstairs."

"Okay. Let me just clean off the glass part for you. Do you mind taking off your shirt?"

I frowned, but did as he said. Soon, the only layer on my upper body was my bra.

"I'm going to have to remove some of the glass. This is going to hurt, okay?"

I bit down my lip and nodded, knowing that the process would hurt. I hissed in pain as each piece was taken out. When that was over, my back hurt worse than before and my headache was even worse. I could feel the blood dripping down my back. At that moment, I felt something being placed on my back.

"Hold that against your back. I'll go find the first aid kit," Leo ordered.

I did as told and Leo came back with the first aid kit. Closing my eyes, I heard Leo putting on gloves and wiping the blood. Suddenly, I heard a very familiar noise, and Leo cursing. Opening my eyes, I saw the absolute last thing I wanted to see. The exoskeleton was awake and charging towards me!

"Calla, I'm really sorry about this, but—" Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me off the table right as the Exoskeleton smashed the counter in half, causing the first aid kit to open up. I turned away from the flying debris, but Leo shielded me from the impact. Squatting down and grabbing my arm, Leo stood up. My butt was near Leo's face, but at the moment, I didn't care. It was uncomfortable, but he was saving me.

After being chased around by the Exoskeleton, we finally managed to get on the elevator. Leo pressed the up button as fast as he could. The doors closed and we started up right in time. Leo set me down.

"Sorry about that. I probably further increased your back injury, but there was no way to—" Leo started to say.

"I understand." Looking at myself, I realized I was about to enter upstairs with my bra. I was about to say something when Leo took off his jacket and handed it to me. I smiled at him before putting it on and zipping it up all the way to the top. Things would have been downright embarrassing if Leo's family saw my bra.

"Are you going to need help or-?" Leo hesitated.

I bit my lower lip. I didn't know. "Let me try and walk."

Leo nodded and I tried to walk, but a searing pain in my back made me lean against Leo for support. "I guess not."

"It's all right." When the elevator opened, he led me outside.

"What is this?" Leo's grandmother demanded in outrage.

From where I was, I could see what looked like black spaghetti. Were they overcooked?

"Uh, guys, we have a problem. And it's bigger than Chase's burnt spaghetti," Leo stated.

"It's not burnt spaghetti! It's a Chinese favorite, black spaghetti pasta. I'm not making this up!"

Suddenly, there was a large explosion as the exoskeleton burst through the kitchen wall. "Well that was just horrible timing," I remarked dryly right before it flipped over one of the counters.

Everyone who was sitting stood up. Leo's grandmother looked at Tasha. "What is that?" she demanded. "And where's Leo's nanny?"

"Not the time to question that," Chase answered, running behind the couch for protection. We all followed. Although, that was stupid in my opinion. That counter was granite. A couch isn't going to last half as long as the counter did.

A chair went flying over our heads. Chase glared at the machine. "Well now, that's great! Dinner's ruined!" he yelled.

"Not the priority here, Chase!" I reminded him.

Leo's grandmother looked at Mr. Davenport. "Donald! You're the man of the house; do something!" she ordered.

Mr. Davenport nodded, and then threw a pillow at the exoskeleton. It batted it away like it was a fly. We all looked at him. "What?" he asked. "It's called a throw pillow for a reason."

"I got it! We need the electro-field destabilizer, but… it's in the lab," Leo exclaimed in disappointment.

"I'll get it," Chase offered. Ducking under a punch, Chase dashed for the elevator that Leo and I had departed not too long ago. The exoskeleton followed. We could only hope Chase shut that machine down.

We waited. Chase came up and nodded.

"It's done for," he called as he ran over to the group. We all cheered, hugging each other in relief before I cried in pain and everyone let go.

Tasha sighed. "Look Mom, this is our life. Our house may be high-tech and chaotic, but it is full of love. And it may not be perfect for you, perfect for our family." Tasha walked over to the others and hugged them all tightly. That left me and Leo's grandma standing all by ourselves.

"What family?" Leo's grandmother was very confused. "Who are these people?"

"There are my brother's kids." Mr. Davenport lied. "I adopted them when he died. He…fell...in a volcano."

Leo's grandmother looked at them suspiciously before she smiled. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" she asked. "Now it all makes sense. You're just a modern family with a bunch of adorable kids."

They all hugged and I stood there, biting my lip. Leo's grandmother turned and looked at me.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well, I actually DO work here for Mr. Davenport," I explained. "And since this is weird for me intruding on the cute family moment, I'm just going to take my dessert and go." I started to move, but felt that searing pain in my back and collapsed on the couch. I squeezed my eyes shut to relieve some of the pain, but that didn't help.

"If you can't walk, then I think we need to get you to a hospital, Cal," Chase exclaimed worriedly. "And get Leo to the hospital as well so you can both learn the extent of the strangulation marks."

I sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with what was the smartest human on the planet. Together, Leo and Mr. Davenport helped me to the door.

"We'll be home soon," Donald called before he closed the door and led me to his car.

"Gosh that hurts!" I moaned when I was finally settled into the car.

Leo smiled at me from the seat over and placed his hand on mine. "You'll live. I know you will."

I smiled. "Thanks, Leo."

"Don't mention it."

As Mr. Davenport drove us to the hospital, I couldn't help but smile. The road to recovery was going to be long and painful, but I would be ready.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I ended that chapter with a bit of emotion. Not only did Bree run away from home, but Leo and Calla are headed to the hospital. Next episode was originally going to be Smart or Smarter, but since I wouldn't be changing much, I decided to do an original episode that focuses on Calla and her recovering with some parts of Smart or Smarter included. Next chapter takes place right where this left off. The decision to do the original episode was thought up of two days before I updated. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. And vote on my poll if you haven't done so already.**


	7. Healing Process

**A/N: Welcome everyone to my first original chapter! *Party streamers fall down all around.* All right, well, not much to say apart from the fact that Calla is learning about the injury and she gets a few visits from her friends, including from one she never expected. There will be more Lella moments. I was surprised over how quickly I got this together. Could be better though, but whatev. It's more emotional than last chapter, I think. You've been warned.**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Beverlie4055: That doesn't exactly tell me anything, but thanks.**

**Cutiepie12tz: Poor everyone indeed. Well, it was a pretty emotional dream.**

**Guest: There is definitely going to be some Caleo or Lella as I call it. I'm not sure if I want to switch it over to Challa or keep it Lella or have some sort of love triangle. As for Brase, that is a possibility.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. Well, I don't know how this works, but I'm going to start off with something a little different this time. An ABC family type opener. Enjoy!**

**Note: A majority of the chapter is Lella centric. It just happened that way. Kihonne can read on, but for everyone else, you've been warned.**

* * *

_**Previously on Lab Rats:**_

_"Calla, these are my siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase," Leo stated._

_Walking over to Bree, I exclaimed, "What was that for?"_

_"For ruining my dance with Ethan! I've hated his guts since."_

"_I'm going to have to remove some of the glass. This is going to hurt, okay?"_

_I bit down my lip and nodded, knowing that the process would hurt. I hissed in pain as each piece was taken out._

"_Calla, I'm really sorry about this, but—" Leo squatted down, grabbed my arm, and stood up._

_"Gosh that hurts!" I moaned when I was finally settled into the car._

_Leo smiled at me from the seat over and placed his hand on mine. "You'll live. I know you will."_

_I smiled. "Thanks, Leo."_

_"Don't mention it."_

The car came to an abrupt halt right in front of the Mission Creek Hospital. Getting out of the car, Leo walked around to Calla's end of the car and helped her move into the hospital. Mr. Davenport was ahead of them and presently filling out the hospital firms. Seeing us from across the room, a nurse swiftly headed over to us.

"What happened?"

Figuring that he should take it from here, Leo explained, "My older sister nearly strangled the two of us to death. She threw her," Leo gestured to Calla, "backwards and she hit the camera. My sister then ran out of the house. Glass shards from the camera managed to get stuck in my friend's back and I had to remove them. I didn't get to clean out the wound because at that moment, one of my stepdad's machines grew a mind of its own and tried to kill us. I had to carry her to safety. Eventually, my stepdad shut the machine off and drove us to the hospital because the machine took out the first aid kit."

The nurse looked at Leo strangely before nodding in understanding. Leo had a feeling she didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"What hurts? Can you walk?" the nurse asked Calla after a moment.

"Everything hurts, and no. I tried twice, but I felt a searing pain in my back both times," Calla informed.

The nurse frowned and pursed her lips. "Follow me to room 160. A doctor will meet up with you there to clean your back and check to see the damage around your neck. Then he will take you to the rehab center to test to see if you have paralysis."

"P—p—paralysis?" Calla stuttered. "How?"

"You'll hear soon enough. Are your parents here?"

"They're on their way. Oh god!" Calla groaned when the first room number she saw was 110.

Leo patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay," he promised.

It took some convincing from Leo and the doctors before Calla finally started hobbling to the room with Leo's help. When Calla finally entered room 160, the nurse closed the door, faced Leo, and asked him, "Girlfriend?"

Leo shook his head. "She has the hots for my brother. They went dancing just the other week."

"She'll come around. They always do. Your room is right next to hers. A doctor will be in shortly," the nurse informed.

Leo nodded and entered the room. That woman had lost it! When the door closed, Leo lay on the bed thinking. _'Calla? My girlfriend? Not in any universe would that happen. I mean, I would never fall in love with Calla! I fell in love with Bree in the old timeline! The only way I could end up with Calla would be if I were to give up on Bree and Calla were to give up on Chase. But that would never happen, right?'_

The doctor chose at that time to enter the room. After greeting Leo, he had him do some breathing exercises. After dusting for fingerprints, the doctor carefully placed it aside.

"I'll come back with the results later. There aren't any serious injuries apart from the bruising. Some Tylenol will help with the pain. The bruise should go away on its own. You're good to go!"

"That's it? I thought this was going to be much longer!" Leo stated as he hopped down from the bed.

"No, that's it. I'm going to meet up with your father. You're free to go."

* * *

**In Calla's room:**

**Calla's POV**

"So, I'm here to remove the glass stains am I?" the doctor asked when he stepped into room 160.

"No, Leo did it. He was the one who brought me here. The back needs to be cleaned, however."

The doctor nodded and snapped on some gloves. "I can do that. Do you mind taking off your jacket and lying face down for me?"

"I do, actually. This is the only article of clothing present and I don't want you to—"

"I understand," the doctor interrupted. "Would you rather I start with those strangulation marks?"

I glumly nodded, and did what the doctor told me to do. After breathing exercises and dusting for fingerprints (I doubt he was going to find them since they were the robots), he told me to lie on my back, take the jacket off, and cover that area up. I did as told, quite disgusted to see that the jacket had blood on the inside.

"Well, Leo did an okay job on cleaning the wound," the doctor informed after he had cleaned my back up. "There is a rather deep cut still. I'm afraid you're going to need quite a few stitches to close that. We're going to have to schedule that for tonight. I'll be back shortly."

With that, the doctor left and some walked over to my side. "Hey."

I could tell it was Leo. He must be done all ready. "Hey," I responded.

"I thought they were supposed to clean that wound," Leo said as he looked at my back.

"It needs stitches. I'll be getting them later tonight. This sucks."

"I know how you feel."

I turned my head to look at Leo. "You do?"

"Okay, I probably don't since it varies from person to person, but I do know that it's a lonely, isolating thing."

I turned my head back and chuckled. "You got that right."

"What are you going to do about school?" he asked.

"Don't know. Hopefully, Mom and Jaden will get here soon. It's been too long."

At that moment, the door opened up and I heard my name being called. Turning to the side, I saw Jaden and my mom. Both appeared hesitant to hug me. All they did was smile and nod.

"We came as fast as we could. I had to get Jaden from football and drive him here," my mom explained.

Leo looked from me to my family. "I'm just going to leave," he said. He started for the door, but I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"Stay, please."

Leo looked to my mom before reluctantly agreeing. I smiled, knowing my stay here was going to be a lot less painful.

* * *

**Jaden's POV**

As my mom drove me to Mission Creek Hospital, I tried to regain my composure. The AC was blasting inside the police car, the temperature was about sixty outside, I was in my football t-shirt, and I was as hot as hell. I was nervous. We had let our sister go to work for one day, and the next thing we know she is in the hospital because of some major fall.

As much as I tease Calla, I care about her. I did not want to see her pain at all; I would rather be the one in pain. One night was all it took for my baby sister's life to change forever. The future was looking bleak. My sister was in pain, and there was nothing I could do about it, but let it be so.

"We're here," Mom called, interrupting my thoughts.

I was out in a flash. After being informed of the room number, 160, I started to dash over there, but a hand on my shoulder prevented me from running. It was my mom's, and she had a stern look on her face. I sighed, knowing I would have to walk to Calla's room.

As I walked, I couldn't help but ask myself how bad she was hurt? According to the doctor, Calla was in so much pain she couldn't really walk. Thoughts of paralysis crossed my mind, but I quickly tossed them aside. Calla wouldn't be paralyzed. What was I going to see when I walked in? How much blood? I stopped in front of the doorknob and stared at it. The future was on the other side. Knowing that this sight wouldn't be pretty, I forced myself to open the door. I could handle this, right?

Nothing in my right mind prepared me for the sight in front of me. I almost vomited on the spot. Calla was lying face down on the bed. Her back had a gaping hole in it. One could see the tissue. The gap covered a good part of her chest and looked as if it were swollen. Tears were threatening to spill out my eyes, and I almost cried and sank to the ground.

But I didn't. I saw Leo and smiled. "Calla," I greeted, surprised at how calm my voice was. There was something about Leo that made me smile. I don't know what it was, but there seemed to be a friendly aura filled with a multitude of colors. I felt like I could trust him with my life. Though, there was something about him that made me think he was trying to change something. I needed to know more about Leo before I could decide what he was trying to change.

"We came as fast as we could. I had to get Jaden from a friend's and drive him here," my mom explained.

Leo looked from me to my family. "I'm just going to leave," he said. He started for the door, but Calla grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"Stay, please."

Leo looked to my mom before reluctantly agreeing. At that moment, the doctor came in and explained that Calla was getting stitches to cover the wound. No duh! A fatherly like figure, I'm guessing Leo's dad, entered as well, telling Leo it was time to leave.

"But Calla wants me to stay," he protested.

"He can stay. I'd be more than welcome to give him a ride home, sir," Mom said.

Mr. Davenport hesitated before agreeing and leaving. I smirked. He probably got intimidated because of mom's profession. Tell that woman everything and do what she says or else!

Shortly later, the doctor had to roll Calla over and I saw an unfamiliar jacket on Calla. Seeing as how I could see no clothing, I had to assume she was hiding her bra.

"That yours, Leo?" I asked and pointed to the jacket.

"Yup. It's hers now."

"I don't even want to know how she got like that."

"Good because it's a complicated story."

After following the doctor down halls and stuff, we came to an abrupt halt. I'm guessing this is where they would stitch Calla up.

"All right, I'm assuming that she is the adult. She can watch, but you two have to stay put and wait out in the main room I'm afraid."

"Jaden should go," Mom decided.

"There is no way I'm watching her get stitches from in there. No flippin' way," I explained. Facing Calla, I said, "Best of luck, sis." Calla smiled.

"Hang tight. I'll talk to you when we're all done," Mom promised.

"Can I have Leo stay and watch?" Calla asked.

Mom looked hesitant for a moment before she nodded. "Of course! There's nothing wrong with that."

I nodded, headed to the main room, and waited.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

After the stitches were put in, the doctors tested me for paralysis. Although they weren't happy with the results, they informed me I wasn't paralyzed. Phew! I was then allowed to go to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, my neck was stiff. Every part of my body was in pain. Looking over, I saw Kaitlin smiling.

"Hey, Kaitlin," I muttered.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible! Did Jaden let you in?"

She nodded and gave her condolences. "When are you coming back to school?"

I shrugged. I didn't know. School wasn't on my mind right now. "I'll have to ask the doctors that."

"Well, if you need a hand, I can drop off all of your assignments for you," she offered.

"That would be nice. Only for our classes together, though. I'm sure I can get others to help out as well." Kaitlin nodded. Suddenly, a question entered my mind that I had never asked her before. "What do you see in my brother? What made you so attracted to him?"

Kaitlin sat deep in thought. "He was an athlete. They usually turn me on. He's funny, he's someone who can protect me, makes me feel like I'm attractive without being there, and he's polite. Why do you ask?"

"I had never asked you why, and I decided to now. I don't know what brought it up," I confessed.

"Surely you must be crushing on someone. Who is it?" Kaitlin bribed. "Is it Chase, the guy you danced with?"

"It's a small one," I admitted.

Kaitlin squealed. "I knew it! You two would make such a perfect couple!"

"I'm sure," I said dryly. "I don't know that much about him and I'm too shy in front of him! Yeah, that's a perfect couple for sure."

"What happened over at work that caused this?"

I found myself telling the story of how the exoskeleton nearly strangled us to death, how I was thrown across the room, how Leo removed the glass shards, how Leo carried me to safety after the exoskeleton tried to take my head off, and how I could barely walk.

Kaitlin stared at me after I had finished telling her what had happened. "Wow. So he's like, your hero, right?"

"I guess so."

"Wow. Who do you like better, Chase or Leo?"

"You aren't setting me up with someone," I demanded.

"Okay, fine. Just tell me who you like."

"Kaitlin…" I warned.

"Fine!"

Wanting some alone time, I asked Kaitlin to pick me up some breakfast. Kaitlin arose from her seat and headed for the door, leaving me to some much needed alone time.

"If only I could see the future like Leo. Wait, that's it!" I exclaimed. "Leo will tell me."

Most of the day flew by relatively quickly. I learned that due to the extent of the injury, I was going to be out of school for most of the school year and that I would have to do all my homework assignments in my room. Additionally, the doctor informed me that some days I would feel a lot of pain and on some days no pain. He told me my movement would be limited. I could walk for half an hour one day and then the other not even walk for fifteen. He suggested that I use a wheelchair when I wanted to go out just in case.

I told him I got it. As soon as the doctor left, a surprising visitor entered.

"Bree? What are you doing here?"

Bree entered the room. She wasn't smiling. Her eyes were still that same ice blue, and I wasn't sure if she was glad to be here or not.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I…came to see how you were doing," she said.

"And?" I asked, wondering if she would apologize for her actions.

"And I'm sorry for nearly killing you."

I smiled. There it was. "I forgive you."

"Thanks. You okay?"

"In a ton of pain. Everything hurts; I can barely walk, but yeah. I'm fine. Nothing time won't fix. So, how long are you grounded?"

"Until I graduate."

"Sounds as if he let you off the hook. Is anyone else here?"

"Everyone else is watching a movie. Except for Leo. He wanted to stop by for some reason."

I smiled on the inside. Now I could ask him about the future. "Can he and I have some alone time? I need to ask him some things."

Bree nodded. Shortly later, Leo entered and sat down in a chair directly across from the bed.

"Hi."

"Hi, Leo."

Nothing was said for a while. Finally, Leo said, "So did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh right. You said you could see the future. Who do I end up with?"

"I can't say."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I can only see the next couple of days. It would seem scary if I could see the future five years from now."

"I suppose," I admitted, albeit disappointed. "So I guess I'm going to be off work for a while. Do you want to be my replacement lab assistant? You'd probably do a better job than me."

"Not interested in being lab assistant. It wouldn't be fair when you come back."

"Leo, stop being so polite and just take the job!" I snapped.

"No. That is your job."

"Okay then," I huffed. "What happens the next couple days while I'm stuck in this hellhole? Going to be so boring here."

"We get our progress reports. Adam gets a D+ on his test, Chase gets and A-, and Adam and Chase compete for Student of the Semester."

"Well, Adam will win that by a landslide. What about you and Janelle?"

"W-well, I… we…"

"A romantic moment, huh? Spill, Tiny McLittlestein," I ordered.

Leo cast me a questioning look. "Who told you that?"

"At the dance, Jessica made a comment on that. We told your siblings."

"So that's where I got that name from! Janelle and I don't have a romantic moment, but I do have an idea."

"Go for it," I urged.

Leo nodded and again we stayed quiet. Suddenly, I asked, "So, Janelle, do you like her?"

"I do. I want to ask her out, but I don't know how to make conversation with her. I was lucky with asking her to the dance because the football players were with us."

"That'll be the easy part. You can start by…" I explained to Leo the different conversations starters amongst other things. We got lost in conversation that we weren't aware when Jaden and Mom came in.

"Oh, hello there. How long have you been here?" Mom asked.

"Quite some time. Can we have another minute together?" Leo asked.

"I don't see why not. Come on, Jaden." With that, Mom pulled Jaden outside.

As soon as they were gone, Leo asked, "Can I get your number?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. What would he want that for? "What for?"

"You told me you're going to be bored. I get bored as well, and I know you'll respond to all eighty-seven of my texts, unlike Danielle," he added.

I smirked. "I'll spill, but only if you don't send me eighty-seven texts in one day."

"Can't make any promises," he joked.

"Fair enough." I gave him my number and he left. A nurse came in with dinner and Jaden followed. As soon as the plate was set down, I started eating.

"So, looks like you've got a new boyfriend," Jaden teased.

I almost choked on my meal. "Leo? No, he's just a friend."

"Just a friend?"

I set my fork down. Jaden was up to something. "What do you want, Jaden?"

"I want to know, do you see him as more than a friend?"

"No," I answered almost immediately. "He's just a friend."

"All right. I won't push…. for now."

I rolled my eyes. Brothers.

* * *

Leo showed up the next day around seven and told me how he made the track team (I believed him. He smelled), and gave Janelle flowers. Way to go, Leo! Before he left, he told me he would try to get Adam and Chase to come. I told him I'd be waiting.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"What do you mean you won't come?" I asked. "Calla is your friend! Why don't you want to come?"

"I do, Leo. It's just that homework comes first," Chase replied as he grabbed himself lunch.

"Perfect balance," Chase's nutritional scanner announced.

"You have an IQ of 160! You could finish your assignments in two hours," I stated.

"I have to study."

"You're unbelievable, Chase. Do your stupid studying, but just know that you are abandoning a friend in need! Besides, don't you miss Calla hanging out at the lab?"

As Chase sat down at the table, he shook his head. "Not really. I mean, she is smart, but she is reckless in the lab. It'll be nice not to have her destroying the place."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Whatever. I'll see if Adam want's to then," I stated before heading over to Adam.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

The next couple of days, Leo, Rebecca, Jessica, and my parents kept me company. Finally, the day came where I was discharged. My brother, Jaden, grabbed my wheelchair handles and loaded me into the car that Mom had made some modifications to so I wouldn't have to get out of my wheelchair.

Jaden wheeled me into the house. I looked at the living room, the place where I hang out with friends playing video games and watching TV. I would still be able to do that, thankfully.

"Can I look at the pictures?" I asked.

Jaden wheeled me over to where pictures of me stood. I felt myself crying as I looked at pictures of an old me, the me where I was playing football with Jaden and his friends. Now, I could no longer do sports.

Finally finding my voice, I said, "Wow. This feels… different."

"It will be different," Mom stated. "You'll get through it, and we'll be with you every step of the way."

I smiled before holding out my hands and hugging Mom.

"Jaden, will you help Calla to her room while I start dinner?"

Jaden nodded, and grabbed my arm. I was hoping I didn't need any help, but I could barely move today. When Jaden placed me in bed, he started asking if I needed anything.

I smiled. While things were quite different, I wouldn't change anything about it. Having Jaden as one of my personal servants was worth the pain.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I was handing out my business cards and numbers for free flu shot vaccines when a large horn honking distracted me. Why would there be a car horn honking inside of the school? No one seemed to know where it came from; even Bree looked up from her phone to try to find the source.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I turned to see Adam driving a really cool looking golf cart, Jessica sitting beside him. "Who wants a ride of the High School Party Bus? Whoo!"

"Do you honestly believe that giving kids rides to class is really going to make them want to vote for you?" I asked as everyone gathered around the cart.

"Who's going to class? We're just cruising the halls!" he replied.

I looked at the cart. "Where did you even get this?" I demanded.

Jessica looked up from her phone. "Oh, my uncle Mike lent it to me after I said I needed it for school," she replied as Bree stepped into the bus behind Adam.

"Attention Party Busers! There will be no stops, so if you're looking for a ride to class, plan your jumps accordingly," he told them, before nearly hitting me with the large cart.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

My plan to separate Bree and Ethan for the remainder of the day almost worked. Of course, Adam's stupid party bus had to drop Ethan off at the cafeteria. As much as I needed to get to Geometry, something in my mind told me that I should stay. I was horrifically wrong.

"Leo told me you were plucking your nose jungle!"

I bit my hand to keep from laughing aloud. Adam looked flat out disgusted.

"Guess I was wrong. It looks like the corner of Awkward and Gross," Adam commented.

After he had backed out of the cafeteria, I saw Ethan scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, back at the dance, I made a mistake. A big one. I was jealous for no reason, and I left you. I feel horrible. Perhaps the biggest mistake was losing you. I don't expect you to say yes, but would you give me a second chance?"

My heart was caught in my throat. Did Ethan just say that? Was he asking for Bree's forgiveness? Come on, Bree, say no, say no, say no! However, when I saw Bree smile and look at Ethan the way Tasha looks at Donald, I knew what she would say. My chance for love was down the drain. At least until Bree and Ethan broke up as they did in the last timeline.

"Yes, Ethan. I will gladly give you a second chance," Bree stated.

Each word was a punch straight to the gut. I felt as if the air was strangling me this time instead of the exoskeleton. The forms of Ethan and Bree walking away from me, and as they walked away, their forms disappeared in thin air. I tried reaching out to Bree, hoping beyond hope that I could grab onto her presence. She slipped right through my fingers, and she was gone.

I barely registered the bell ringing for Geometry. I didn't care right now. Slowly sulking toward Geometry, I dropped my homework in the bin and slumped down.

Class finally ended for the day, and as soon as it did, I headed out onto the field for track. After track, I texted Jaden and found out that Calla was back home. Before I could register what had happened, I had arrived at Calla Parker's house.

"Hey, Leo. Can we-?"

Jaden never had to chance to finish his question as I stated, "She's yours, Jaden," and headed to Calla's room. Calla was in her bed doing homework, a pillow rested against her back.

"Hey, stinky Leo. What's up?"

"She's with Ethan," I muttered.

Calla's eyes widened. "Janelle is with Ethan?"

My eyes widened this time. Clearly, she had misinterpreted. "Wha-no! Bree is with Ethan."

"I know. Bree texted me about it. What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at me. "You seem sad."

"Sad is an understatement," I glumly responded as I lay against Calla's desk.

Calla stared at me for about a minute before saying, "You really loved Bree, didn't you?"

My voice was on the verge of cracking and my eyes were starting to tear up. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Well, I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my boyfriend, Caleb. He was a jerk who cheated on me with my cousin, but I still felt overwhelmed by that loss. You'll come out of it."

"You don't understand! Bree is my wife!"

"Your what?"

I stopped crying immediately. Clearly, I had said too much. No one was supposed to know I was from the future. I had to think of something fast. Suddenly, I had an idea. It was risky, but if she bought it, then that was good.

"My family is doing an online game called Marriage, and my character marries Bree's character."

Calla stared at me. She put her pencil down for a moment before she commented, "I don't believe you."

"Crap! Well, believe it for now."

"You'll tell me the truth eventually, right?"

"I will. On Shelly Evans birthday."

"Fine. I can wait a week, silently wondering what you are hiding."

"Please and thank you."

"That was sarcasm, genius!"

"I know, and that was me being serious," I retorted.

Calla huffed. "Leo, come here."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but did as she said. As soon as I reached her, she slapped me on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow, that hurt!" I whined, rubbing my shoulders for emphasis.

Calla rolled her eyes and started back on her homework. "Don't you have homework?"

"Yeah, but it's easy. Unlike watching Bree and Ethan get back together," I growled.

"Leo, I know how it feels. Just try to forget about it. Knowing Bree, she'll be over him in about a month and be on to some other boy."

_'Yeah, Owen! Way much more worse than Ethan.'_

"Oh, and hang out with other girls."

I nodded. I could do that.

"And start taking showers after track. You're stinking up my room!"

Right before I left, I called, "Nonsense! Jaden smells like that all the time!"

* * *

The next couple of days went by with the same old routine. I would wake up, shower, eat breakfast, stock up for track and school, go to class, eat lunch, go to class, go to track, go talk to Calla after practice, come home, eat dinner, do homework, and catch some Zs. I was avoiding Janelle for the time being because I wasn't sure how to ask her out. Unfortunately, Janelle ran into me after track.

"Hey, Leo," she greeted. "I was wondering if you had started avoiding me. Seeing as how you're busy, I take it not."

"Actually, I kind of have. I apologize. The last week has been murder," I admitted.

"How come you've been avoiding me?" Janelle asked as she walked with me back to the school.

"On Saturday, Bree tried to kill me. She used a robot prototype to nearly strangle me to death."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A friend saved me, but was injured in the process. We went to the hospital. I've been heading over to check on her every day since then. I can't abandon my friend, you know?"

Janelle nodded. "Is she all right?"

"She's missing most of the school year. They had to place twenty stitches in her back and her movement will vary. She now has to use a wheelchair every time she wants to leave the house until she recovers."

"My god, that's horrible! I hope she recovers. What's her name?"  
"Calla. Calla Parker."

"She the one Chase danced with, right? Just making sure. What does Chase think?"

Drying my sweat off with my already sweaty shirt, I responded, "He seems to be okay with it. He hasn't visited yet, not that I know of. Says he doesn't have the time. He's putting his homework ahead of his friends."

Janelle shook her head in disappointment while I donned on a fresh shirt. "I take it you're heading over to Calla's house now?"

I nodded.

"I have to get home now, but can we go see her tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool. See you then, Leo."

As Janelle walked off, I sighed. Too late to tell her otherwise. After I texted Calla that I would be there soon, I headed over. Calla greeted me and listened as I told her how Chase brought in a hamburger cart and how Adam and Chase tie for student of the semester. When I told her that Adam would win after Chase tanked his own essay, Calla brought out a smile. It was the first time I saw her smile since, well, yesterday. It was different because it was meant for Chase. That was the first time I saw her smile when I mentioned his name.

"Now I can mock him about that minus for the rest of his life!"

I smiled. That was so Calla, whatever that meant.

"Shouldn't you head home?"

"I don't have much homework. Tasha knows I head here and walk back. As long as Big D isn't home and Tasha is, I should be fine."

Calla nodded before she cast me a curious look. "You don't like your stepdad, do you?"

"Nah. Too competitive and too techno-savy. He also grounds people. A lot. He has such a big ego that he takes the fun out of being rich."

"Do you like him better than your other dad?"

"In a weird sense, I liked my abusive father better. As bad as he was, he was there for me when I needed me. He would his life up for me. I don't think Big D would do that."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I don't like to share stuff with him! I haven't told Mom about this."

Calla sat up in bed and placed her hand on mine. "You should trust me."

I felt like I could trust here, so I nodded.

"You don't have to come over tomorrow, Leo."

It was my turn to squeeze her hand. "I know. I chose to because you're a friend, and no friend deserves to be in pain."

"Now I can see why Janelle likes you," Calla commented.

She looked at her hand, which I was holding, and I wisely let go.

"I should be going," I stammered.

"Yeah, you should."

I looked one last time at Calla before I headed home.

* * *

**Day of results**

**Chase's POV**

Adam and I were waiting outside the principal's office, waiting to hear the results of the contest. I didn't really need to wait; I already knew who was going to win. However, I still stood there, next to my brother as he teased me.

"Hey, prepare yourself for the bitter taste of defeat, which I am going to spoon-feed you in delightful bite sized portions every single time I see you," he told me.

I smiled. "Let's just see what happens," I replied.

Suddenly, the announcement came on over the intercom. "And the Student of the Semester is…Adam Davenport!" Principal Perry announced.

Adam jumped for joy. "Whoo-hoo! I won!" he cheered before grabbing me in a headlock and pretending to feed me with a spoon. "Eat it! Eat the defeat!" When I didn't reply, he seemed frustrated. "Open your mouth."

"Okay, Adam, that's enough," I finally said.

He let go of me as Jaden and Jessica came over to congratulate him. Bree came over to me with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey, Chase? Something's not right with Adam's essay." She held up the paper and read it aloud, "I, Adam Davenport, should be Student of the Semester because I'm tall, I'm happy, and I will let you have dogs in the library."

"I see nothing wrong with that," I told her. I thought I did a pretty good job of faking that letter. What could possibly have tipped her off?

"Adam would have misspelled library," she commented. "Hell, he would have misspelled dogs!" She looked at me sternly.

"Okay, fine. I wrote it, put his name on it, and tanked my own essay," I admitted. "He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one A-, I guess I can't be perfect at everything."

"Chase, that's not true," Bree told me. I smiled at her. "You're not perfect at a lot of things."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I think this is a good place to stop. I'm not sure when next episode will be up. I started writing that prior to Facing the Exoskeleton. Some parts I'm still keeping, but I'll have to change one major bit. I'm not sure when the next episode will be up, but I don't want to interfere with Kihonne's updates, so it won't be on a Monday.

Let me know what you thought of the ABC type preview, and continue voting on the poll. It'll be gone by the time I update next chapter.


	8. A New Feeling

**A/N:** Welcome to my second original episode chapter! I know I promised Brase, but I had to ditch that. Sorry. Instead, enjoy a little Chanelle, Lella, and Jessam. The Jessam bit in this chapter starts the main transformation of Adam, which will have a huge impact on the remainder of the story. Of course, I don't know how long the story is going to be. See bottom for poll result. As for Leo's speech as to why he hangs out with Calla, I found a letter online and got inspired by it.

Anyways, I'm surprised I got this many reviews. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**AllAmericanSlurp: *Nods***

**Anime star99: I'm already on it. You're probably not the only one.**

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad. You're not the only one. Kihonne loves it as well, I think. There's a high chance I'm having it that way after reading Kihonne's latest chapter for Lab Assistant.**

**Cutiepie12tz: Will do. Updates are going to come to a halt for about a month, though. I'm starting a summer college class on Monday. **

**Calladora: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Chase was a bit of a jerk that chapter. Like I messaged you, I will be doing the poll, but that will probably be later.**

**Kiki: It's all right. Well, thank you! I hope you like this original episode and the original episode after that.**

Our special guest is going to do the disclaimer. Take it away, George!

**George Clooney: Sure.** **Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats. He only owns Future Leo's future. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. The songs belong to their respected artists.**

* * *

Previously on Lab Rats:

_"You're unbelievable, Chase. Do your stupid studying, but just know that you are abandoning a friend in need! Besides, don't you miss Calla hanging out at the lab?"_

_As Chase sat down at the table, he shook his head. "Not really. I mean, she is smart, but she is reckless in the lab. It'll be nice not to have her destroying the place."_

_"Look, back at the dance, I made a mistake. A big one. I was jealous for no reason, and I left you. I feel horrible. Perhaps the biggest mistake was losing you. I don't expect you to say yes, but would you give me a second chance?"_

_"Yes, Ethan. I will gladly give you a second chance," Bree stated._

_"Okay, fine. I wrote it, put his name on it, and tanked my own essay," I admitted. "He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one A-, I guess I can't be perfect at everything."_

_"Chase, that's not true," Bree told me. I smiled at her. "You're not perfect at a lot of things."_

Chase's POV

I could not help but glare as I watched Ethan and Bree flirt with each other on the couch. There was a movie playing, but clearly neither of their attention was on the movie. Instead, their attention was fully locked in on each other, and it made me sick. Suddenly, I wished I had agreed to go with Adam and Leo to the gym instead of staying home. Ethan had already hurt Bree's heart once, what's to say he wouldn't again?

When I heard Bree laugh at something that Ethan had said, I could not help but to clench my fists in anger. If I was not careful enough, Spike would come out and rip out Ethan's larynx and have sex with Bree.

I shuddered upon that thought. Having sex with Bree? She would never forgive me. Storming over and not caring that I was using my powers, I used my levitation to make a sandwich, which I bit into while still glaring at the couple.

Neither of them seemed to notice as they continued flirting and making out on the couch. Finally, Bree and Ethan exited the house. I let out a monster sigh. Finally, there were gone and I could have some time to think.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Tasha, who was just exiting the lab, heard me and walked over to me.

"What's wrong, Chase? And don't tell me it's nothing because you don't make that big a sigh if it doesn't mean something," Tasha quickly added.

I nodded. There was no way I could do that and get away with it. "Well, I just look at Bree and Ethan and I feel all angry. I don't know what's happening, and I don't like it!" I huffed before crossing my arms in disparagement.

Tasha smirked. "You're jealous."

I frowned. "I'm what?"

"You're jealous," Tasha reiterated. "Surely this isn't the first time it's happened, right?"

I pointed a finger at her. "It is, actually. I've not had contact with humans for fifteen years. I've been living in my basement for a while."

"Oh, right. I forgot who I was talking to."

Palpable silence fell upon the room. I needed to know something, and since Tasha was the only one there, I guess I should ask her. "Tasha, what do I do? How do I get Bree to realize that I care for her more than Ethan?"

"Well, start hanging out with other girls. That will make Bree jealous and then she'll come around."

Somehow, I doubted that, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

I don't know why I was doing this, but I had planned to go over and visit Calla today. It's not because I had to stay after or anything. Instead, it was because I was jealous over Bree and Ethan getting back together. Sources say that one of the ways to make a girl like you is to hang out with other girls. I could only hope it worked with Bree.

As I headed outside, Janelle greeted me and asked where I was going.

"To see Calla," I responded.

"Can I come? I was going to go after Leo finished track. However, that'll be a while."

"Sure. I could use the company."

"KK. Let me just call and tell my mom I'm heading over to a friend's house," Janelle stated as she walked off to make the call.

Meanwhile, I used my internal supercomputer to figure out where Calla lived. I told Janelle where Calla's house was and off we went.

A couple minutes into the trip, Janelle asked, "How come you're seeing Calla just now?"

"Well, my sister has a boyfriend, which I'm jealous of so I decided to hang out with the only female I know: Calla."

"And I'm guessing because you're a nerd and don't hang out with girls."

I shrugged. She was partly right.

"It's cool. I'm down that. I'm a nerd as well. A thing I always tell my friends is—"

"Smartness reigns supreme," we both stated.

"You say that as well?" Janelle asked.

"Yup. Sadly," I sighed, "no one agrees with me. You do though."

"They'll be sorry when they end up working for us."

"Touché. So, are you and Leo together?"

"Not exactly. He hasn't really taken me out yet, but after hearing why, that makes sense."

I nodded. It probably had to do with the hospital and visiting Calla. That still didn't say why Leo always headed over there. He said it was because she was his friend, but that sounded fishy. I would have to ask him about that later.

"We're here," Janelle stated, breaking my train of thought.

Looking up, I saw the two-story house. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Calla's voice called. She wheeled herself to the door and waved us in. "Hey, Janelle. Hey… Chase?"

"Hey, Calla," I greeted sheepishly when I entered the house.

"What are you doing here? I was expecting Janelle and Leo to come."

"Just visiting. How are you today?"

"Everything hurts. Feels like I've been run over by three trucks. Not that I don't mind the company, but why are you here?"

"Ethan and Bree are together and I'm jealous."

"Knowing Bree, she's going to be done with him in a month."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Calla shrugged before she asked, "Why is Janelle with you?"

Janelle explained why she was here and asked if she could help. I offered to do so as well because I wanted to do something productive.

The trip over was uneventful for me. The only eventful thing that happened was the conversation I had with Janelle. She knew a lot about European post-Impressionist art. I made a note to invite her over and talk about European architecture and historical statues.

"It was nice talking to you," Janelle said as she arrived at her house.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we totally should. See you around," Janelle informed before she closed the front door.

'I think I may have found that person,' Chase mused.

* * *

That afternoon, no one's POV

Ding dong!

Jessica opened her door and greeted Adam.

"Hey, Adam. I ordered pizza, so we have some time to kill. Adam, you want to you listen music? I have my iPod upstairs."

"Oh, do you have Taylor Swift?" Adam exclaimed, suddenly going excited. Chase and Bree knew why, but Jessica didn't.

"I think so. I also have Jay Z."

"There's an artist named JZ? Cool! Is there one called AD?"

Jessica laughed. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. Adam didn't feel the shock that occurred when his fingers touched hers, but she did. It took all her willpower to not squeal and draw attention to herself.

Checking her iPod, Jessica frowned. "All right. I only have two Taylor Swift songs. I don't listen to her that much. Sorry about that."

"Aww man!" Adam complained, slouching down on Jessica's bed. "Let's hear them."

"One is long. I hope you don't mind."

Adam placed an ear bud that Jessica offered him in his ear. Together, the rich, yet dumb son, and the sassy girl listened to _Long Live, Mine, Young Forever_, and _Empire State of Mind._

"Are you ready for the next song?" she asked.

"Is it JZ?" Adam asked.

"Maybe." Jessica smirked. It was Jason Mraz. She was wanting to play this song for Adam so he could realize that she was always there for him.

Adam nodded, and listened as the song started, unaware that the song was going to change his life forever.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much more they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right here where you are_

_How old is your soul?"_

Adam had to admit, the lyrics weren't that bad. They were, dare he say it, romantic. He continued listening.

"_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up."_

Adam let out a breath. It was as if it were reminding him of siblings, Chase and Bree, and how he was always there for the two of them.

"_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find."_

The lyrics seemed as if they were saying something to Adam, but he couldn't figure out what. Was someone waiting for him, or was he going to wait for someone?

"'_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up."_

Adam felt a tear slide down his cheek and he felt the world fading as he stood alone in a room, just listening to the song.

"_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not, and who I am."_

Adam wiped a tear from his eyes. For so long, Adam had stood his ground after being called things like 'dumbass' and 'stupid' for not being able to solve simple problems like 3x + 3 – X = 15. Now, he felt something rise in his stomach. It was hope. He would no longer be dumb; he was going to change and guard his loved one's closer. It was time to find out what _**he **_had, what _**he **_was not, and who _**he**_ was.

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up."_

Once again, Adam thought of how his siblings always helped him. It was time to return the favor.

"_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)."_

Adam felt a new surge emerge from his body, and he loved it. It was confidence, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up."_

Adam had to admit that he loved the song. However, thinking of how he wanted to change made his brain hurt. And there was only one fuel for that. Food.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think I want food now."

Jessica laughed. That was totally something Adam would say, as he was always eating. "Let's go to the kitchen and see what there is to eat."

Jessica extended her hand to Adam who took it. Jessica was glad she wasn't looking directly at Adam because she was blushing. Once they got downstairs, Jessica started pulling food out, and Adam started to eat whatever was in front of him. Eventually tired, Adam staggered over to the couch, and crashed on his friend's couch.

"Adam, time to wake up," a female voice called, shaking his shoulders. That person was Jessica.

Slowly opening his eyes, Adam let out a monster yawn, stretched, thanked Jessica for the visit, and headed for home. While he walked away, he cast one more look at Jessica. _'Thank you, Jess, for playing that song for me.'_

* * *

Chase's POV

The virtual simulator closed itself off and we were back at the lab. Mr. Davenport was clapping.

"Guys, that was unreal what I saw in there. Adam, whatever you had for breakfast, keep eating it. Chase, you let your guard down in there. You were lucky Adam had your back. You got to be more careful. Bree, this is a simulator. If you get mauled, you don't feel it. It will look as if it hurts, but you won't feel the real thing. Now, get in your capsules and dry off because one of you stinks, and I don't think it's Adam."

As soon as the three of us cleaned off in our capsules, I heard a mission alert signal. With a point of Davnenport's finger, we went back into our capsules, which donned on our mission suits.

"Wow, this is bad," Mr. Davenport commented. "Your mission is to destroy a facility near the Hueneme port. A group of foreigners have been storing enough guns and explosives aboard to start a war. Also, they've modified a virus that can kill every man, woman, and child in the western hemisphere. We CANNOT let that happen! According to reports, there isn't enough time for the police harbor to arrest those goons. We'll have to take my high speed helicopter and take them out ourselves. Bree, Adam, you get in the jet. Chase, I need a word with you," Mr. Davenport stated.

"Yes?" I asked as soon as Adam and Bree were out of sight.

"How come you stayed after?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I didn't," I answered. "I headed over to Calla's house, just like Leo does after track."

"Leo heads over to Calla's house after track? I told him to come home immediately a week ago! Why is he going over there?"

It was a question I did not have the answer to.

"Thanks for telling me that. I have to have a major talk with him about it," Mr. Davenport informed and patted me on the shoulder. "Remember; don't let your guard down."

"I won't, Mr. Davenport. I won't," I promised.

* * *

Leo's POV

After track practice, I waited for Janelle to arrive so we could depart for Calla's house. Half an hour went by, and still no sign of Janelle. After I whipped out my phone, I texted Janelle to ask where she was. I was so glad I had her number. It would be too weird if I had to explain how I got her number. She texted back immediately:

_So sorry! home. Saw her earlier today w Chase._

Chase? So Chase actually stopped by Calla's place?

_Chase?_

_Ur brother. He invited me._

_Oh. Kk._

Chase invited Janelle and the two of them stopped off at Calla's place. Something was fishy about that. Why would Chase visit Calla if he never visited her? Or had he been visiting and just not been telling me? Shaking the confusion out of my head, I swiftly walked to Calla's house, cold from waiting outside for Janelle.

"Hey, Leo. Would you like something warm to drink?" Jaden when he saw me shiver from outside the door.

I nodded and entered the house. After I let out I sigh, I explained to Jaden the information I had just learned. "So, how's Calla?" I asked.

"She says everything hurts. I'm inclined to believe her. Are you trying to change something, Leo?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. Why would he ask something like that? "I am actually. Why?"

"Just a thought, that's all. So, what are you trying to change?"

I half debated about telling Jaden the truth, but he wouldn't believe that for a second. Calla would, however. So I said, "My relationship with my new dad. My old one was abusive. I'm trying to set out on a new foot."

"That would make sense. Best of luck."

I thanked him before I headed upstairs and greeted Calla. After Calla had verified that Chase and Janelle were indeed there and why Chase was there, I shook my head and collapsed on Calla's bedroom floor.

"Who would have guessed both you and Chase would be jealous of Bree's relationship and be using the same advice?" Calla asked, amused.

I knew it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer.

"Are there no interesting girls in your life?" Calla teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. You are probably the only person Chase is friends with so that is probably why he hangs with you. As for me, track takes a lot of time away from school. I don't see Janelle after track because she heads home before practice ends. Her house is too far for me to walk. Yours isn't so I head there. Plus, I want to be there for you as you recover."

"Leo, are you sure you end up with Bree in the future?" Calla asked as she sent me a questioning glance.

I felt uncomfortable about this conversation. If I said yes, then I would be telling her about the future. If I walked away… Calla would know I'm hiding something. But I couldn't tell her just yet. Not here.

"I gotta go. Forgot to start on my homework. Bye."

I quickly left, guilt gnawing at my heart. She was close to figuring out the truth. Right as I approached my home, I realized I had told Calla I would explain everything on Shelly Evans birthday. I just had to remember that.

The first thing I saw when I walked inside, and it did not improve my mood, was Big D sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Hey, Leo. How is Calla doing?" he asked.

"How do you-?" I started to say.

"Chase told me. Oh and by the way, you're grounded."

"For lying I take it. Just tell me how long and then I'll be eating dinner and doing my homework."

"Leo, I didn't want to ground you, but you disobeyed my orders. Why?"

"I will tell you, but Tasha needs to be present. This is a family matter."

"I don't believe you. Tomorrow when you get back from Calla's then?"

I agreed and heated up my dinner.

* * *

I had just finished class and was about to meet up with Janelle when Bree approached me.

"Hey, Leo. Ethan and I are going on a date tomorrow. Do you and Janelle want to go-?"

Bree stopped midsentence, looking over my shoulder at something. Hesitantly, I followed her gaze to the most horrifying sight I had ever seen. Chase was talking to my girlfriend, and she was smiling. I almost gagged at the sight.

"Let's hope I don't have a double date with him," Bree commented. "I'll see you two tomorrow, hopefully."

I nodded and headed over to ask Janelle out.

"Hey, Leo!" she greeted.

"Hi. What did Chase want?"

"Nothing. He just asked me if I wanted to head over to Calla's with him. I agreed."

I nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Bree, Ethan and I for a double date tomorrow."

"That sounds great!"

"Cool. I will text you the details."

After Janelle left for class, I headed into the cafeteria, surprised Adam wasn't in there. He showed up late and took a seat next to Chase and I.

"Sorry I'm late. I stayed after to talk to my math teacher."

I wasn't the only one who stared at him. Adam never stayed after for any class at all, except for detention. What in the world?

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" Chase asked.

"Not today. I'm thinking on starting a diet. I need to speak to Tasha about it."

Again, Chase and I stared at Adam as if he was an alien. This never happened to Adam in the original timeline! Adam was changing. This had to be good, right?

* * *

"Hey, Calla. I'm not coming over tomorrow. Janelle and I are going on a double date with Ethan and Bree, so I'll text you instead. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm fine," Calla answered, but I could tell it was a lie by the way she hesitated.

"I know that's a lie, but I'm not going to say anything about that. So, when is your birthday? Jaden said that you'd like a tarantula for present, but—"

"I would kill you if you gave me that," Calla warned.

I chuckled. I didn't think it would be a good present. Since Calla loved science, I was thinking on getting her a fancy microscope or even some tickets to a planetarium. Or maybe a telescope so she can do some stargazing. Yes, I know those are cheesy ideas, but I don't care. I knew she would like them. "No, don't worry. Something even better."

"Sure. December 15."

I nodded, and looked around if I could do anything to make Calla more comfortable. Seeing that her blanket was coming off, I walked over to her and set it back up for her.

"Thanks, Leo. Good luck tomorrow on your date," Calla stated.

I nodded, checked the time, and headed home.

"Now that everyone is present, Leo, enlighten us as to why you head over to Calla's ever afternoon after track," Big D said as he set his feet on the coffee table.

"Do tell us, Leo," Bree pleaded. "I'm sure Janelle would like to know."

"Janelle knows," I stated. "She's fine with it. In fact, she and Chase have been seeing Calla."

Everyone turned to look at Chase, who stood frozen, unsure what to say. Adam and Mr. Davenport were amused while Tasha, Bree, and I smiled. Panicked, Chase cried, "Enough about Janelle and I! We still don't know why Leo goes over to Calla's every day after track."

Everyone looked at me. Unlike Chase, I was not fazed in the slightest. "I have to tell you guys something. While I love Janelle, I have to tell you how I feel about Calla. There is at least one person that cares for her: me. I don't want anything from her; I don't want anything in return.

"Well, except one thing.

"I want Calla to be happy; I want to hear her laugh. She is a great person. She isn't perfect. Nobody is! Yet, among all those imperfections, she shines. There are so many great things about her. I think it's time she faces the future head on. The hardships that she goes through are a gift. The pain and hurt is there to make her stronger.

"Calla may be in pain right now, but someday, she's going to fully recover and I'm going to be there for her every step of the way. Also, I'm giving her my time. By spending time with Calla, I can change her entire life, I can wipe away her tears, and I'm her shelter in that storm called life. If I could go through hell with Calla, with any of you, I would. That's why I always visit Calla. I want to be there for her!"

"So… you love Calla?"

"I don't, actually. I don't think I'm going to end up with her."

"Well based upon what you said, I would hardly be surprised if you did," Bree commented. "Of course, you have to get rid of Janelle first."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

* * *

The next day, Chase's POV

I couldn't help but stare as I watched a massive argument between Bree and Ethan occur in the hallways. There was something seriously wrong with that couple, but I couldn't figure out what. The entire school was staring at the couple until Bree stormed off in one direction, the bell following shortly after.

"What happened last night?" I asked Leo.

"I don't know, but whatever it is they're arguing about, it's from last night. Dinner was a bust thanks to those two. Speaking of which, I should probably reschedule my date with Janelle for a later day. See you tomorrow," Leo stated as he high fived me and headed over to talk to Janelle.

I so wished I could record the conversation with my bionic hearing, but I had to get to class. There was no way I was going to skip class.

Visiting Calla was not worth it. I don't know why, but I'm just not comfortable around her any more. It seems odd, but I'm disgusted whenever I look at her in that wheelchair. The only thing I liked about going over there was that Janelle and I were going to continue our previous conversation about historical architecture soon.

As soon as I arrived home and shook myself from the horrendous downpour, I was met with the most surprising sight ever! Standing in our living room was none other than American actor, George Clooney. How awesome was that?

"Hey, George, I'd like you to meet my smartest child, Chase." Mr. Davenport gestured to me. "And Chase, this is my friend, George Clooney."

"Mr. Clooney, a pleasure to meet you," I exclaimed as I shook his hand, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Nice to meet you, Chase."

"My stepson should be home after track," Mr. Davenport added. "I don't know how long—"

"Is that George Clooney?" Leo asked in amazement as he slowly approached us.

"Correction: home now. Leo, this is my good friend, George Clooney. What happened with track?"

"Thunderstorms cancelled practice," Leo stated. "I got some books at the library. I'm heading over to a friend's at eight. I'll be gone for about two hours."

"You can sleep over if you want."

Leo quickly agreed, and sat down at the table, debating about starting on homework or talking with George Clooney. Knowing him, he'd choose to talk to George Clooney. That was exactly was he did. Leo left shortly after that. Meanwhile, I did homework down in the lab.

Shortly later, I came up for dinner. Leo left shortly after that. Almost as soon as he did, I got a text message from an unidentified number. Shrugging, I opened it.

_Hey, Chase. This is Janelle. Leo gave me your number. After school on Monday, would you like to meet at Starbucks until Leo's practice ends?_

I smiled and texted back:

_Sure. Sounds great._

She texted back shortly later:

_Cool. Talk to you soon._

I smiled. While I had originally made plans to hang out with Calla, it turns out I was having more fun hanging out with Janelle. I could only hope Leo didn't tear me limb to limb once we started dating.

* * *

**A/N:** The results: it was a close one, but by popular vote, Adam isn't going to discover his blast wave ability early. It would have been this episode, but it wasn't so. In regards to Calla's birthday, it probably isn't hers, but it's my sisters, so I'm using that. Next original episode is mostly on paper; I'm done with the chapter, but I need to write up the whole thing. That sucks. Breo, Chanelle, and Lella will be present. I'm ending the next original episode with a shocker. Prepare to be... amazed!

*Throws pellets down and disappears in midair.*


	9. Kobe Bryant

**A/N: **Keep up the good work, everyone. Keep up the good work. It may seem weird that I'm not pairing Calla and Chase together, but let me tell you: I don't know what it is about my writing, but I do pairings and the people are like: If there's any other couple other than X, it would be Y. Title is Kobe Bryant because the original title I had was too long and didn't fit. All right, let's get onto the reviews:

**Calladora: I messaged you earlier, so I'll just say thanks.**

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad. Next time, can you tell me what you like about it? Just saying you love it doesn't tell me anything. I find it almost as bad as someone flaming me, so can you tell me what you liked so I can keep doing it? Thanks.**

**Anime Star99: Your nose smells correctly.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah. Here's this original episode. The next one Calladora thought up of for me.**

**Guest: Yes, there's quite a lot love in the air.**

Another thing: my character's bad days are over exaggerated. That's just how I write it. There is a special guest appearance this episode by Kobe Bryant. So Kobe, can you do the disclaimer?

**Kobe: Sure. Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats. He only owns Future Leo's future while Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. Jerry Buss owns the Lakers and I.**

* * *

Previously on Lab Rats:

_"You lied to me!" I seethed._

_"About what?" Leo asked._

_"Stop trying to play stupid! You know darn well what! How could you lie to me about Ethan!?"_

_Leo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Instead, he looked down at the ground embarrassed._

_"I thought you would be a great stepbrother, but I guess I was wrong. You're a terrible stepbrother!"_

_"Look, back at the dance, I made a mistake. A big one. I was jealous for no reason, and I left you. I feel horrible. Perhaps the biggest mistake was losing you. I don't expect you to say yes, but would you give me a second chance?"_

_"Yes, Ethan. I will gladly give you a second chance," Bree stated._

"_Tasha, what do I do? How do I get Bree to realize that I care for her more than Ethan?"_

"_Well, start hanging out with other girls. That will make Bree jealous and then she'll come around."_

"_Now that everyone is present, Leo, enlighten us as to why you head over to Calla's ever afternoon after track," Big D said as he set his feet on the coffee table._

"_Calla may be in pain right now, but someday, she's going to fully recover and I'm going to be there for her every step of the way. If I could go through hell with Calla, with any of you, I would. That's why I always visit Calla. I want to be there for her!"_

_Leo left shortly after that. Almost as soon as he did, I got a text message from an unidentified number. Shrugging, I opened it._

_Hey, Chase. This is Janelle. Leo gave me your number. After school on Monday, would you like to meet at Starbucks until Leo's practice ends?_

_I smiled and texted back:_

_Sure. Sounds great._

The birds chirped peacefully inside the Parker residence that damp Saturday morning. Blinking rapidly to wake up, Leo Dooley arose from his spot on the couch and headed outside for a run. Leo Dooley had spent the night at the Parker's because it was the weekend and he was going to be home past his bedtime. However, due to thunderstorms, Leo's eccentric billionaire father insisted he stay the night, and that was how Leo found himself sleeping on his friend's couch.

Upstairs, both Jaden and Calla were sleeping, the latter more peacefully than the former. Due to an accident while working over at the Davenport's, Calla's back was injured. She had to have stiches to cover up the back wound and was missing most of the rest of the school year. Her friends had visited quite often, but hardly anyone showed up every day. Except for one. Leo Francis Dooley.

Calla had heard Leo make a comment that Bree was his wife, and she was beginning to wonder why he made such an absurd comment like that. Calla had the feeling that Leo was from the future and that was how he could see his future visions, but she had a high suspicion she wasn't correct. In less than a week, Calla was going to figure out the truth, but first, she needed to get better.

After jogging for forty minutes, Leo returned from his run and headed into the Parker's bathroom shower. When that was done, Leo dried off; he donned on the extra set of clothes he had brought along, and headed into the kitchen, hoping to make some breakfast for the Parker family.

Soon, the smell of pancakes wafted through the house, tantalizing both Calla's and Jaden's nose. As soon as Jaden smelled the pancakes, he was downstairs in a heartbeat and helping Leo. A short time later, Leo carried the tray of pancakes upstairs to Calla and set it down right under her nose.

Calla woke up and breathed in the scent of syrup and pancakes. As Calla dug in, Leo asked, "Morning. How are you today?"

"Better than last night, I'll tell you that much," Calla answered before sipping some juice. "Thanks for making breakfast, Jaden."

"Leo was the one who made breakfast," Jaden corrected.

Calla cast a glance at Leo. "You can cook?"

"Yeah, but I don't really do it that much," Leo confessed.

"You should be my waiter."

Leo said nothing upon that remark. Instead, he and Jaden watched Calla finish off a couple of pancakes. As soon as Calla finished, Leo took the plate and handed it to Jaden who headed downstairs to wash the plate off, leaving the two friends alone.

"Calla, what are you doing?" Leo asked as he watched Calla sit up in bed and swing her body to the side.

"Trying to stand up," Calla answered. Sure enough, she was able to do so. Leo offered her a hand to steady herself, but Calla rejected it and step by step, she slowly made her way to the door. Leo was so in awe that he almost forgot to hold the door open for Calla. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, Jaden, Calla's walking!"

"Is she really?" Jaden asked as he dashed out of the kitchen to indeed see his sister walking. "Way to go, sis! Leo, get her wheelchair. I'll be right back."

"It's not that big of a deal really," Calla stated. "It might likely come back tomorrow."

"Well regardless, this is a historic moment for us," Jaden announced as he emerged from the kitchen with the video camera. "You're live, sis!"

"Jaden, turn that thing off!"

"No! I want to capture this moment on film. Now, walk down the stairs," Jaden ordered.

Calla muttered something unintelligible and started walking down the stairs, Leo right by her side and offering her words of encouragement. Finally, Calla reached the bottom, and stated, "Turn it off now."

"Sure thing, sis."

Jaden turned off the camera and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, only to let go when she complained. Jaden looked at the clock and realized he had to leave for the high school if he wanted to be at practice on time.

"I got to go. Leo, do you want me to drop you off at home now or after my practice? You can stay here and help Calla with whatever. Or just talk like you two usually do."

"I'll wait here until after you get back from practice before you take me home. I'll talk to Calla for the time being."

As soon as Jaden left, Leo told Calla bout his date with Janelle. After a while, Calla tried walking again. She called for her wheelchair ten minutes later.

"Do I have projects anytime soon?" Calla asked.

"Just science. I can help if you want," Leo offered.

"Science is my favorite subject. You can help put together the stuff."

Leo shrugged and started grabbing supplies. Over the next two hours, Leo did most of Calla's project for her. Jaden arrived back, and later dropped off Leo and Calla at the Davenport's mansion. Calla was feeling better, so she was going to start work back up again. Of course, it was a tour, which explained what the different equipment looked like and what they did. Mr. Davenport thought it would be safer and was not risking the chance of further injury for Calla.

Most of the family had accepted Calla as a friend again, except for Chase. No one knew why, but they sensed he didn't enjoy her presence. That was his fault.

* * *

Monday, Leo's POV

So, there was a drawing today to see who would walk away with two NBA tickets to Staples Center. I entered for three reasons. One, I had nothing to lose. Two, I knew the winning combination thanks to my future knowledge, and three, Bree and Ethan needed a second date and what better way than with tickets to a Lakers home game?

* * *

Monday, Chase's POV

Well, today was the day I was meeting up with Janelle at Starbucks. I was looking forward to this date. Why? Janelle is smart, funny, has a cute laugh, and she's my type of girl: a nerd. Was I nervous? Nah! Why would someone with the highest IQ be nervous?

I arrived at Starbucks the same time as Janelle and we both walked in together, both ordering the same thing and sitting down next to each other.

"So, historical architecture… anything?"

"Can we talk about something different instead?" Janelle asked.

Leaning back in my chair, I agreed.

"Something doesn't seem right with Leo. I'm receiving mixed signals from him. Does he like me? Why is he seeing Calla so much?"

"I can answer both of those for you. You see…" I told Janelle the conversation that Leo has shared with the family about why he always went over to Leo's house.

Janelle didn't say anything for the longest time, instead biting her lip and thinking deeply, her Frappuccino remaining untouched. "I see," she finally said. "There's another thing that doesn't seem right with Leo. He acts as if he knows everything. He's hiding something, I feel."

"I agree with you. I noticed that as well. He is hiding something, but I have no idea what."

"Well, how about we try and find out?" Janelle suggested, flashing a mischievous grin.

I leaned closer. "We go detective on him?"

"Bingo," Janelle stated before she finally took a sip of her Frappuccino.

Leo, whatever it is you're hiding, Janelle and I are going to get to the bottom of it. Mark my words.

The second that Leo arrived home, I started barraging him with questions, trying to figure out what he was hiding. He told me that was for him to know and for me to figure out. He never gave me any hints, so whatever he was hiding, he didn't want to tell me or anyone else.

I ate dinner while keeping an eye on everyone. Adam was on his new diet. He had asked me to help him study for his math test earlier. Since I was on my way out, I told him to talk to Tasha about it. Sure enough, Tasha and Adam were in the living room studying for his math test. I'd be surprised if Adam did well. Then again, Trent did get an A on his last test and had started being kinder to Leo. I guess anything was possible.

* * *

The next day, Leo's POV

It was a horrendously windy day. Nothing was going my way today. I woke up late, I was late to all my classes, I got bullied by the football players that still hated me, I didn't have any money to buy breakfast or lunch, and my health teacher had us play basketball, which I suck eggs at! The only good thing about that day was that I won those tickets. I was supposed to pick them up after track.

"Here are your tickets, Dooley," Principal Perry stated. "If you lose them, that's your problem."

"Understood," I informed. I clutched the tickets hard in my hand and headed outside. Now that I had the tickets, all I had to do was return home with them. I had promised Bree I'd give them to her when I won. I thought my bad luck was over.

I was wrong.

As I headed home, the wind blowing against my jacket and backpack, I took a step forward… right into a pothole. Due to the impact, I fell forward, the tickets escaping my hand and flying off in the wind. Ignoring the bruises on my knees, I headed after the tickets. I had worn shorts that morning, and now I was regretting it. I reached for one of the tickets, and missed. I reached again, and missed.

The tickets were way ahead of me. Based on the wind pattern, the tickets would travel and fall right into… oh no. The sewer! One of the tickets landed in the sewer. The other one was quickly falling. I dove for that one as it was falling. I missed, and the tickets I had won had literally gone down the drain.

Sighing, I stood up. Immediately, I smelled blood. Looking down, blooding was oozing down my knee, and a nasty bruise was forming. The best part of my day had literally been for nothing. At least I still had my phone.

I turned to pick up my phone, but at that moment, a car came out of nowhere and I had to jump back. When the car left, I noticed my phone was in pieces along the roadside. Worst. Day. Ever.

"Well, at least it's not—" Thunder clashed from overhead and a torrential downpour started. "Raining." 'Worst day ever!' I thought as I collected my phone and limped home in the rain.

"Leo, you're—what happened?" Tasha exclaimed, abandoning the dishes and heading over to me immediately.

"I've had a horrible day," I admitted.

Sensing that I didn't want to talk about it, Tasha nodded and told me to clean off upstairs while she heated dinner up for me. I told her not to bother, but a glare from her told me to just obey her. I had reached the bathroom when I heard Bree calling my name.

"Hey, Leo. Do you have-? Leo? What happened to you?" she exclaimed, rushing over and assessing my injuries.

"Horrible day," I stated.

"I'm taking Ethan out on Thursday to the Staples Center. You have the tickets, right?"

I felt guilt wash over me and I had to look away.

"Leo?" Bree asked, walking in front of me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I sobbed into her shoulder, letting go of all the hurt and frustration that had happened today. When I finally calmed down, I tried to let go, but Bree pulled her closer again, her fingers stroking my hair. I didn't resist. When at last she let go, I smiled and thanked her.

She shrugged it off and asked for the tickets again. It hurt to tell her I lost them, but I did. She said that that was okay, but I could tell that it wasn't.

"Listen, I will try to get you another set of tickets for you. I don't know how, but I'm going to try," I promised.

"It's all right. You've had a rough day. I'll just tell Ethan they were lost."

I nodded, not completely satisfied before I hopped in the shower. I saw Bree walk out, a disappointed look on her face. The shower helped relieve some of the pain, but not all of it. When I had finished, I ate dinner and called Calla's house. No one was home, so I left a message and went to bed.

* * *

I was healed by Wednesday. Chase was still trying to figure out what I was hiding. He knew I was going to crack eventually; he was right. Track had just ended, later than usual I might add, and I was positively starved. Looking in my wallet, I realized I had enough for a meal, so I entered McDonalds. Lame yes, but that was the first restaurant I saw. In front of me was a person taller than Adam was. He wore athletic clothes and looked an awful lot like Kobe Bryant. When he turned his head to the side, I realized it actually _was _Kobe Bryant!

"And I'll take it to go," Kobe said. Turning around and noticing my bruise marks, he said, "Be sure to put some ice on that. Basketball?"

"No. I won tickets to your home game, but while I was on my way home, I landed in a pothole and the tickets landed in the sewers. I was going to give them to my sister so she and her boyfriend could have a better date, but I guess that's never going to happen," I stated, my voice receding as I finished the sentence.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Kobe asked sincerely.

I nodded. "Yeah. She was disappointed."

"Come outside with me," Kobe ordered. "I think I can fix that."

Curious, I followed Kobe outside to his car. Opening his car and opening his bag, Kobe handed me two tickets. I looked at them confused.

"Take 'em. Make your sister proud, but don't go telling anyone else where you got them. All right?"

"Okay. How can I thank you?"

"Remember this: it's not how you start, but how you finish."

Even though I wasn't entirely sure what Kobe meant by that, I promised I would. Kobe headed back into the restaurant, leaving me speechless in the wake. Did Kobe just help me out big time? Suddenly, I was full, even though I hadn't had anything since noon. I must have been too happy to care for food.

"You'll never guess what just happened," I cried when I entered my house.

Tasha looked up from her dinner plate and asked, "What?"

I held out two NBA tickets. Bree gasped, rushed over to me, and hugged me so hard; I thought my back would pop. It didn't, thankfully.

"I can't thank you enough! How did you get these?"

"I ran into one of the players when I stopped at McDonalds for food. So excited about bringing the tickets home, I forgot to eat," I confessed. "Strangely, I am not hungry."

"I'll put dinner away. Be sure to microwave it tomorrow morning," Tasha stated as she placed my dinner in the fridge.

"Okay. Mom, can I bring Calla to a movie on Thursday?"

Tasha agreed so long as I did all my chores on Friday. I thought it was a fair deal.

* * *

Bree's POV

It was unbelievable how good seats Ethan and I had. We were twenty feet away from the floor!

"Wow. Nice seats, Bree," Ethan commented, obviously impressed how close up we were.

Too stunned at the sight in front of me, I nodded. When we both took our seats, the lights dimmed down and the spotlights began to fly around every which way.

"Welcome, Laker fans for tonight's matchup between the Indiana Pacers and your own Los Angeles Lakers! Starting in tonight's lineup for the Indiana Pacers..."

I ignored the announcer, instead examining the court and players around me.

Ethan and I had some of the best seats in the stadium, and it was all because of Leo. He is a great stepbrother after all. I cheered when the announcer started to announce our team's players.

* * *

Leo's POV

The Parker's car stopped right in front of the movie theater. After helping Calla exit the car, Calla's mom told us to call when we were done and drove off, leaving the two of us directly in front of the movie theater.

"Thanks for bringing me along, Leo. I haven't had time for a while now, excluding the time I walked down the stairs."

"Yeah, well Bree and Ethan are at the Laker's game, which would mean Chase and I would have to hang out and with Chase asking so many questions, I decided I need a break," I admitted. "Besides, I always hang out with you."

* * *

Chase's POV

Tasha and I were the only ones home tonight. I had finished my homework a long time ago and was watching TV, bored out of my mind. Adam was at the gym, Bree was at the Laker's game with Ethan, Leo and Calla were out watching some movie, and Mr. Davenport was off at some scientific convention.

"Chase, can you bring me the cooking book from upstairs? I think it's on Leo's bed," Tasha called.

"Sure thing," I called, sitting up and heading into Leo's room. Sure enough, there was a cooking book on his bed. I grabbed it and was about to head downstairs when I noticed my name sticking out of Leo's math book. Curious, I set the cooking book back on the bed, and opened the math book to the page with my name on it. My eyes widened and my throat ran dry as I read the first line:

Things to Change in This Timeline:

_1. Get on Principal Perry's good side_

_2. Get on Trent's good side: V_

_3. Grow More Muscles: Getting there_

_4. Strengthen bond with siblings: Getting there_

_5. Warn Chase about the school bell: V_

_6. Throw a party and not get caught_

_7. Watch out for Spike: V_

_8. Recruit Spike as extra member: Shot down_

_8. Teach Bree how to dance V_

I stopped reading through the list; I know knew what Leo was hiding. It did not make sense, but there was no mistaking it: Leo was from the future. He had been hiding that secret. This was big news. I had to tell Janelle and Calla about this. However, if I were to steal it from Leo's room, he would know I was in here.

"Chase, did you find it?" Tasha asked.

"Not yet," I called. Taking out my phone, I took pictures of Leo's papers, slammed his math book closed, and brought the cooking book downstairs to Tasha before seating myself on the couch. Quickly bringing up Janelle's name on my phone, I texted:

**I found out what Leo was hiding.**

* * *

**A/N:** I told you I would end it with a shocker. Chase and Janelle know what Leo's secret is. And they're going to tell Calla. Leo is going to be in for some surprises. Although, everyone who doesn't know Leo's secret is as well. Find out what intentions I have when I update Back to the Future. I'm almost positive it won't be as long as Kihonne's.


	10. Back From the Future

**A/N: He's back with another chapter. Originally, Calla was not supposed to make an appearance. However, I decided to add her in the middle of the episode. **

**Let the readers all take a moment of silence and thank me as I thank the following people for reviewing:**

**AllAmericanSlurp**

**Beverlie4055**

**Anime Star99**

**Melancholy's Sunshine**

**Anyway, onto the chapter! But first, Bree, you're up!**

**Bree: Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats. He owns both Leo's future. Kihonne owns Calla, Jaden, and anything you don't recognize.**

**Note: PLEASE read A/N at end of episode. Future Leo is OOC, if that's even possible.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

It was seven o'clock on a Friday morning and I was in Mr. Davenport's lab, playing an online game. I wanted to be at school so I could avoid meeting my future self, but apparently, that wasn't going to happen. Every time the Lab Rats have a mission, I have to get down here, no matter what time of day it is. Even if I'm just there for moral support. I had school in little over an hour and I'd rather be there than here.

"Your mission supplies are packed, the schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip, and your transport is on the way…Did I forget anything?" Big D asked aloud.

"No, we'll just guess what the mission is and see how it all plays out," Bree replied.

"You guys should try that next time," I suggested.

"A particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-" Mr. Davenport began.

"Race subatomic particles at each other at light speed for energy experiments!" Chase finished. They both exchanged that nerdy-scientist look.

"There's a particle collider in Berkley that is accelerating out of control. Your mission is to shut it down," Mr. Davenport ordered.

"Awesome!" Adam exclaimed. "I hope one of us knows how to do that."

"Okay, we have to act quickly. The scientists that operate the facility-excuse me," Mr. Davenport pushed my chair to the side, "have already activated the control center. If we don't shut it down in time—"

"It will create a massive black hole that will implode the planet," I finished. "We can't let that let happen. Today is Shelly Evan's birthday. And her mom makes the best cupcakes."

"Leo!"

"What? I'm just saying: that lady doesn't skip on the sprinkles."

"Don't worry, Leo, you will get your cupcakes," Mr. Davenport assured. "Adam, Bree, and Chase have all the training they need to complete this mission."

Knowing that Future Leo would arrive and everyone but me would be scared shitless, I whipped out my phone. "I don't know, Big D. I think they might need some…BACKUP!"

"Yes, and you can be BACKUP, right here, in the lab, with me, after school."

Adam laughed. "You said back up and then he said back up. Saying things twice makes it funny. Oh! Saying things twice makes it funny!"

"Stop!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Here it came. A large, glowing electrical ball flew into the lab surrounded by glowing rings. We all screamed and hid behind the counter as future me stepped out of the glow. Sorry, Bree and Mr. Davenport hid. Adam jumped into Chase's arms. I video recorded the whole thing. Next stop: Youtube.

"Nobody panic!" Mr. Davenport called. "It's probably just the cable guy."

"Relax, Big D. I just came from seven years in the future. Your time machine actually worked!" The man looked at us, a familiar light in his eyes. "It's me, Leo."

They all turned to look at me. I chose at that time to stop recording.

"Cool! The cable guy has the same name as you!" Adam exclaimed.

"So you're," Mr. Davenport pointed at Future Leo, "the future version of him." He pointed at me.

Future Leo nodded.

"Do you know what this means?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

"You cracked time travel?" I guessed.

"No, I cracked time…shut up," Mr. Davenport told me before doing a celebratory dance. "Can you do me a favor? When I see you in seven years, remind me to tell me how awesome I am? Let me high five myself." He gave himself a high five.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't forget," we both said in sync. They looked at each other and stopped. Neither of us wanted to go there again.

Future Leo 2 looked at the Lab Rats. "It's so good to see you guys again!" he announced as he ran forward and hugged Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"It's good to see you too," Chase said, crushed in Future Leo 2's hug. "Older, yet strangely similar Leo."

They pulled away from the creepy hug.

"So, what did time travel feel like?" Big D asked curiously. "Did your body mass increase exponentially as you accelerated towards light speed?"

"Umm, I pushed a button; felt a lot of wind, there was a big flash, but yeah. Mass and speed stuff."

"So if you're from the future, what color are my eyes?" Adam questioned, still not completely buying my future version's story.

"Uh, brown," he guessed.

Adam's face lit up with shock. "Oh my god, he IS from the future!" he exclaimed.

Bree pushed him aside. "Ignore him," she told Future Leo 2 as she hooked her arm in… his I guess. "Let's jump to 2025 and see what people are wearing. I want to start now and be a trend setter."

"Sorry, but it took Big D years to scrape up just enough zano fuel for me to come here once and go back," Future Leo 2 explained.

Bree sighed and glared at him.

"Fine, but if I end up wearing mom jeans and hair scrunchies, you are going to get back in that thing and fix it!" she ordered, pointing her finger at my future self.

He nodded. "Sure, no hair scrunchies or mom jeans. Got it," he agreed. I'm sure he didn't care though.

A buzzing sound drew her attention away from Future Leo 2. Mr. Davenport checked his phone.

"The collider mission!" Mr. Davenport remembered. "You guys have to get ready. Head to the equipment room and gear up." He ushered the three lab rats out of the room.

"Bye, Future Leo!" "Nice to meet you!" "Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage!"

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Same thing as last time," he answered.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Sadly, no. Adam, Bree, and Chase…don't make it to the future."

"What?" Big D cried.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!" Adam ran in screaming.

We all looked at him, shock and horror still on our faces. He must have heard what Big Leo said. Instead, he smiled his idiotic smile. "I forgot to pack my pudding."

He left the room, not even noticing the looks on our faces. "You're uh…you're joking right?" I hoped, begging him to say yes.

"Maybe we should go upstairs so that they don't hear?" Future Leo 2 suggested.

Mr. Davenport nodded and led us to the elevator. As soon as we entered what would be a three-second ride, he started asking questions.

"What do you mean Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future?"

"I was sent back here with a video that will explain everything," Future Leo 2 said, pulling out his phone and placing it on the kitchen counter. A blue screen popped up.

"Whoa!" Big D gasped. "What is that?"

"It's a holophone," Future Leo 2 stated blandly.

Mr. Davenport grinned. "Cool! I invented the holophone?"

"No, but you did she did wait in line six days to get one."

The screen turned on, and it showed a forty-five year old Mr. Davenport. A forty-five year old Mr. Davenport who had put on at least seven hundred pounds and lost most of the hair on his head.

"_Greetings, past Donald!"_ the Mr. Davenport on screen greeted.

"Wait, that's me? Please tell me the holophone adds a hundred pounds," Big D cried.

"The next seven years are pretty hard on you, Big D," Future Leo 2 said.

"Or should I say, Bigger D," I joked, making the two of us laugh. Mr. Davenport on the other hand looked positively horrified.

"_If you are watching this…WE CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! INTER-DIMENSIONAL HIGH FIVE!" _Mr. Davenport and Older Mr. Davenport high fived each other through the screen.

"I just high fived my future self!" Mr. Davenport said proudly. "What? Look at me! Let me have some joy!"

Even the older version of my boss seemed pleased with himself. A voice cleared in the background though, bringing Old Mr. Davenport back to reality.

"_I've sent Future Leo back in time to stop you from sending Adam, Bree, and Chase on the particle collider mission."_

"What? Why?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"_Now, I'm sure you're thinking 'What? Why?'"_

"I know myself so well," Mr. Davenport boasted.

"_As a scientist, I'm loathed to change the past, but in this case, I have to make an exception. Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it back from the mission. Send an automated rover in their place. It's the only chance we have to save them._

"_Oh, and by the way, every time you say 'hey, this calls for a cookie' think about this!"_

Older Mr. Davenport moved to pull up his shirt, but we never saw what was under it because the screen was pulled away from.

"_Come on, old man, Leo isn't sixteen years old yet! Don't traumatize him that early!"_ a young woman criticized. She was tall, in her early twenties, with long chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"_Hey, Mini Leo, Mr. Davenport,"_ she greeted. _"Just wanted to make it very clear, you are NOT to let those three die today again, got it? Seriously, Mr. D, you're a mess. And it's starting to freak me out. I mean_,_ after all, you gave up on the company!"_

"I what?" Mr. Davenport yelled, looking at Future Leo 2.

"Yeah. As soon as she was old enough, you named Calla CEO so you could focus on the time machine project," he replied.

"_And as for some last minute advice…um, Leo, don't ruin things with that pretty girl of yours. Mr. Davenport, stay away from cookies. Calla, if you're watching this, Caleb will be asking for forgiveness soon. Don't give him that. Oh, and while you're at it, figure out whether or not Eddy is secretly evil. I still don't know."_

With that, the video ended. I looked at my future self.

"IS Eddy secretly evil?" I asked.

"Still don't know."

"Ignoring that, how could I send them on a mission they don't return from?" Mr. Davenport asked distraught.

"And how could you have let your hair recede with so many trusted over the counter remedies available?" I demanded.

"If Adam, Bree, or Chase hear any of this, it'll shatter their confidence. Please tell me you won't say anything to them."

"I won't," Future Leo 2 promised.

Mr. Davenport looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "Future me speaks for both of us."

"There's not much time. The collider situation is getting worse by the hour. I've got to go build that rover," Mr. Davenport said, starting towards the lab doors. They opened right as Adam, Bree, and Chase entered the room, ready for the mission of doom.

"Good to go, Mr. Davenport. We'll call you when we reach Delta point," Chase said.

"NO!" Big D snapped. All three teens stopped short, surprised by his apparently sudden anger. "I mean, the mission's cancelled."

"What?" Adam asked as they exchanged confused looks. "But you said it was urgent."

"Urgent? No, I think I said urging. Like I was urging you not to go on the mission."

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because I'm sending a rover that can shut down the collider via remote. As soon as I build it."

"A rover?" Chase laughed. "You might as well send a handbag on a stick. The three of us can handle-"

"NO!" Big D yelled. The smiles on all their faces fell at the sound of his tone. "I said no and I mean it! My decision is final! Now just…everyone go get ready for school."

They stared at Mr. Davenport for a minute, and then walked back down the hall dejectedly. "Thank you," Future Leo 2 stated. "Future you would thank you too Big D."

"Or should I say, Bald D?" I joked.

Future Leo 2 and I laughed.

* * *

Future Leo's POV

"Hey, Big D, Calla," I greeted as I walked down into the lab.

"Hey, Big D, Cal—Calla?" Leo asked in astonishment when he saw Calla was over here.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be at track?" she asked.

"I made up an excuse about having a doctor's appointment," Leo admitted. "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to come out here. Big D, I got an A on my history test!"

"Did you cheat by getting the answers from future you?" Big D was very frustrated with the rover and wasn't in the mood.

The two of us exchanged a look. "So, how's that rover coming along?" we asked, changing the subject.

"Wait, future Leo? Why are you here?" Calla asked.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it back from the mission," I summarized.

Frustrated, Big D asked, "Are you sure they don't make it back? Maybe you were wrong." I pulled out the holophone (the one Calla designed), and pulled up a video.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll show you. We downloaded the security camera footage from the control room."

A clip came onto the screen and Big D and Calla saw Adam, Bree, and Chase in the middle of the control room. An alarm blazed in the background as they shut down the collider, no problems. The alarm stopped and they hugged each other, grinning proudly.

"They shut it down!" Mr. Davenport sounded relieved. "They completed their mission. You came back for nothing. I think this calls for a cookie."

"You haven't seen the ending," I said harshly.

A bunch of dust and dirt started to fall from above them. The Lab Rats had just enough time to look up in surprise as the ceiling caved in and crashed down on top of them. Calla and Big D stared at the screen in horror, unable to avert their eyes until I shut it off.

"Scratch that cookie," Mr. Davenport said sadly. "I've got to start working again on that rover."

"Aha! So, it's still not mission ready!" Chase declared. He looked vaguely annoyed with Big D. "Why won't you just let us go?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I just need to buy a few things…from NASA. They're having a sale; everything's a million off," Mr. Davenport replied, trying to sound cheerful. "Uh, I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Leo, you're in charge."

"You got it, Big D," Leo and I replied.

Mr. Davenport shot Mini Leo a look. "_Future_ Leo!" he clarified before storming out.

Calla looked at me, perplexed.

"How did you get here?"

"I caught it all on video, Cal. Don't worry," past Leo stated.

I looked aghast at him. "You videotaped the whole thing?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Next stop: Youtube!"

"He thinks this mission's too big for us." Adam exclaimed.

"It's not that he thinks it's too big-" Calla tried to intervene, but I stopped her.

"Calla," I warned.

She nodded. "I know," I muttered. Meanwhile, the others got back to their conversation.

"I guess Davenport just lost confidence in us," Bree said.

Chase snorted in amusement. "Or he lost confidence in you two." Chase pointed at his siblings. They both stared at him, offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bree demanded.

"Yeah, I'm the one always carrying you two. You're the weak links," Adam responded harshly.

Bree and Chase glared at him. "Oh, I'm the weak link?" Chase repeated. Adam nodded his agreement. "You can't even spell weak link!"

"Can too!" Adam argued.

Then they all started yelling at each other, bickering like little kids.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Leo yelled, getting them to stop. "Enough! Future me came back to warn Davenport not to let you go on the mission because you don't come back from it."

"GOD! I _never_ listen to myself!" I cried in frustration.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all stared at us in horrified shock.

"Don't come back?" Adam repeated, stunned.

"Wow. I guess this mean we're not…not invincible," Bree realized.

"Did it happen in the original timeline?" Chase asked.

I sent a questioning glance to Leo. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell him what?" Bree asked curiously.

"That both Leo and I—"

"No, no, no!" Leo cried.

"Are from the future," I finished. "And it did in my timeline. Twice. Leo is actually 20 years old," I stated. "And in this kid's body."

"Wait, so… he time travelled to stop this event, but in another timeline, the exact same thing happened, and now there are two Future Leo's with similar futures?" Calla questioned.

"Yes and no. It's complicated. Ow!" I exclaimed as Leo slapped me on the chest with his hand.

"I told you not to tell them!" he hissed.

"They would've found out eventually. Chase knew, somehow."

"I saw a piece of paper in your room that said: Things to Change in the Original Timeline. It was yesterday when Leo and Calla were at the movies," Chase verified.

"That would explain it."

"So, you can see the future because you are from the future. Is that what you were going to tell me tonight?" Calla asked.

"Yeah. Your guess was correct. Chase told Janelle that Leo's from the future."

"YOU WHAT?" Leo roared, lunging for Chase. "HOW DARE YOU!? I WAS GOING TO TELL HER THAT!"

I refrained Leo while Adam stood in front of Chase protectively. After a while, Leo calmed down.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I had a promise I needed to keep," Leo told them.

Chase nodded. "I understand. You'll tell me tomorrow then?"

"If you come back alive, yes," Leo assured him.

"You want us to go?" Calla asked. She could tell they wanted some alone time.

They nodded. Bree smiled at her weakly. "Go help Leo get ready for his date," she suggested.

"Yeah, I uh, postponed it to tomorrow."

Bree nodded and we all headed upstairs to give the Lab Rats their space. Midway upstairs, I stopped and stood there. The gears in my head were turning.

"Oh no."

"What?" Calla asked.

"Leo, remember what happens last time?"

"We leave to dress me, then… oh no," Leo said.

"What?" Calla reiterated.

Leo and I dashed downstairs immediately, but it was too late. "Adam, Bree, and Chase go on the mission anyways," I finished. There was an orange note on the table. Snatching it up and reading it, I repeated, "Oh no."

"What?" Calla sighed.

"It's a note from Adam, Bree, and Chase. They went on the mission!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Calla demanded. She tore the note away from me. "Dear Mr. Davenport, we went to stop the collider. We know we won't make it back, but that's a small price to pay to save you, Leo, Calla and the rest of the world," she read, recognizing Bree's handwriting. Then, below in less tidy writing that could only belong to one person: "P.S. Sorry we get blown up."

Leo frowned. "Adam used proper grammar? Impossible!" he declared.

I wanted to not believe it, but it was there in plain sight. Adam had used proper grammar. What was this world coming to?

"We have to tell Mr. Davenport about Adam, Bree, and Chase going on the mission," Calla said, trying to stay calm. "What happened in the old timeline?"

"We saved their sorry asses. I guess it's time to do that again. Only, I get trapped under rubble, so I'm doing this one out," Leo stated.

Calla nodded in understanding. "I guess it's just me and Big Leo. Let's go. We can take Mr. Davenport's Turbo Speedster," she told me.

Calla followed me out back to the high speed van and climbed into the shotgun position. I hopped in and started it up. We drove away quickly, going nearly as fast as Mr. Davenport's high speed train.

"Oh man…I hope we're not too late," Calla said as she looked at the passing background as we sped towards the facility.

"Don't think about that. Think about something else," I suggested nervously. Just like Calla, didn't want to think about the possibility that when we got to the facility, we'd be greeted by three bodies.

After talking for a bit and telling her about the holophone she created, I pulled up to the facility. A loud siren was ringing as we rushed through the place, trying to find our friends. Just as we found the tunnel that would lead us to them, the sirens stopped.

"Why did they just go silent?" Calla asked in a quiet voice.

"They must have shut down the particle collider. We have to hurry!" I shouted as we raced down the hall. We found them, thankfully still alive. They were staring at a rover that was in front of us.

"Dude, look, it's Mr. Davenport!" Adam exclaimed giddily.

Calla ignored him. "Did you shut down the collider?" he demanded.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, we just finished." He replied.

"_Calla? You're there too?"_ Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Then get out of there fast!" I ordered.

Calla nodded. "The room's about to collapse!" she yelled as a scary rumbling noise started to grow louder.

"What?" they all asked, not able to hear us.

Calla started to run forward, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her from rushing in. "No, wait."

Adam looked up and saw the ceiling quickly collapsing. He was horrified for only a few seconds before Adam's expression grew serious and he grabbed his siblings and dashed to where Calla and I were. I watched aghast as the ceiling broke apart. Adam had saved his siblings. This never happened in any timeline!

"That never happened in the timeline," I muttered.

"Well, it did now," Adam stated.

I couldn't help but smile at his idiocy, but an alarm made that grin falter.

"Oh no. The blast doors are sealing!" Chase exclaimed. "Everyone out now!" he ordered.

Adam was the last one out. Again, I couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't the screaming bozo like last time. He really had changed. Shaking that thought out of my head, I dashed to the van.

"Let's go home," Bree suggested. "Mr. Davenport will want to yell at us."

We all piled into the van, Adam and I in the front, Bree, Chase and Calla in the back. "Are you all right, Calla?" Chase asked after a moment.

"Never better," she replied.

* * *

Calla's POV

"Thank goodness you guys are okay," Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he hugged the bionics as they entered the lab, just a couple of steps ahead of me. Then he pulled away. "What were you thinking? Get in here!" He turned to me. "And you…"

"Keep in mind that I'm your assistant, not your child," I told him, an innocent smile on my face.

"You…have a death wish," he finished.

"I can't argue with that." I really couldn't. At least not after today.

"Look, Big D, I know you were worried, but I…" I elbowed Future Leo in the ribs. "I mean we, changed the course of the mission and saved Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"I think what she's trying to say is if they saved the world…" Leo looked at me to finish.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Forget it."

I smirked and skipped over to the others, pulling myself onto the counter next to Chase.

"So, this is good, right?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

Future Leo pulled out his holophone and looked up a picture of himself…and me. We all stared at it. "I end up with Calla?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"You better fix this!" Future Leo seemed horrified. "I am not walking down the aisle with that WITCH!"

It had taken me a while to comprehend what I just saw. My jaw was dropped open. When I heard Future Leo call me a witch, I closed my mouth and glared at Future Leo. How dare he call me a witch?

I was just about to tackle him to the ground when Leo did a very unLeo-like thing. He slapped his future self. "How dare you call her a witch? You knew just as well as I know that she is one of our closest friends. Now, granted, I find it surprising, but I came here to fix the future gosh darnit, and if I end up with a better future and Calla, then my golly, I'm going to take it! You should be ashamed of yourself disrespecting a friend like that who you looked after! Now go get in your time machine, and get the hell out of here because you sure aren't welcome here after that comment!"

We all stared at Leo. Did he just… defend me? He did! I felt a warm wave of happiness wash over me. He was always there for me. It was time I do the same for him. "He's right," I stated. "How dare you call me a witch? The tide has changed now, big bully! And for the first time, I'm beginning to realize important things."

"Enlighten me," Future Leo replied sarcastically as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "Well, now that you guys are safe, I guess I should be getting back to the future," he said, walking towards his chair. We were all silent as Future Leo strapped up. Soon, he left.

"So, are you going to tell me about the future?" I asked, smiling sweetly and holding my hand out to him.

He smiled and took my hand in his. "I am. How about we discuss things over at your place?"

I smiled. My mom would be gone, and Jaden likely wouldn't bother us. I would have some alone time with Leo. Back then, I would have been worried. Now, I was looking forward to it. "That sounds perfect," I admitted. Together the two of us walked to the elevator.

Whatever the future holds for me, as long as Leo was by my side, I would be ready. And I would enjoy it every step of the way.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the chapter. I hope you guys and gals like it. I feel I ended the chapter with too much romantic fluff. Sorry about that. It was for Kihonne. I'm pretty sure I made Kihonne all 'awww' on that ending. Next chapter, Leo tells EVERYONE about his future, and Calla tries to make her relationship with Leo official. Every reader is probably itching to learn about the future and what happened to Calla and Jaden. ANY questions that you have involving Leo's future, Calla's future, Jaden's future, or anyone else's future for that matter, PLEASE leave a review as to what questions you want answered and I will make sure to have them asked next episode. I can't promise they will all be answered, but please ask and I WILL put in as much information as I possibly can. I'm hoping you all ask a lot of questions. Next chapter will be up in about a week and a half, so you have plenty of time to think about all the questions you want asked.**

**All right. TTYL folks!**


End file.
